


She's Mine (A Taekook x Reader Fanfic/Smut)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cat Hybrid Kim Seokjin | Jin, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Dog Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Dog Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 74,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: I had finally reached a place in my life where I could say I was perfectly happy. I had recently graduated from cullinary school and helped my best friend Jin open up his dream; a hybrid cafe. Being a hybrid himself, he knew how hard it was to gain a name for yourself, but with the help of myself and his owner and fiance Namjoon, he had accomplished what felt impossible.  Life was beautiful and happy, that is until one stormy day, I happened upon an injured hybrid.  He was cold, abandoned, and afraid, barely accepting my help.  I nursed him back to health and decided to adopt him, adding the missing piece of my life.  My life was now truly complete...that is until one day I found an unconcious hybrid outside the back of the cafe who was in horrible shape. I decided to bring him home and help him out, just like I had done before with my hybrid.  However he, on the other hand was not as pleased with out new house guest...not...at...all.





	1. Chapter 1

"That is the last of it! I am so frickin excited!" Jin said, looking over the new adjustments to the menu as he drew the last little details with chalk on the wall. 

"Jin, it's amazing.  I can't believe we are finally here.  You have been working so hard and so long and now, the cafe is thriving." I said, giving him a warm smile.

"I know, it is so wonderful.  I couldn't have done it without your help though." he grinned back, getting down from the ladder.

"Oh yes you could have, you were born for this." I replied, folding the menus.       

"But you are the one who helped me create this fabulous menu!  I have many thanks to give you, as well as Namjoon.  None of this would be possible without him." he said, a blissful look settling over his face.     

"Now that is the truth.  You got so incredibly lucky he came along, and has always been supportive of you and your dreams.  Your life is so much different than it was a few years ago, and I have never seen you happier.  I mean, you got your dream cafe, a fiance who loves you unconditionally, and everything.  We are really both in the best places we have ever been in." I said, letting out a satisfied sigh.         

"That is the truth. But, y/n...are you really happy?  I mean, I know you are happy with the cafe and everything.  Is everything really ok?" he asked slowly.  That was his polite way of saying, hey I think you should have a boyfriend.   

"Really, everything is ok. My parents are off on their 25th wedding anniversary trip, my younger brother is in college and doing amazing, my older sister is happily married and pregnant with my nephew, my niece is just starting pre-k.  Both of my best friends are in happy, and beautiful relationships.  I'm happy, and I don't need anyone at home to keep me that way.  I am good." I replied as he patted my arm.

"I'm happy to hear it.  Now, let's shut this place down since we have an early day tomorrow with all the final adjustments." he said, picking up the ladder.  We both finished cleaning up and closed down the cafe, heading home to get some rest.  The cafe was in an ideal location, only a few blocks away from both of our houses, meaning on nice days, we would be able to walk to work.  As I walked home, what seemed like a very dark night turned into a stormy one.  Thunder began to rumble overhead, as the wind picked up, making me quicken my pace, hoping to beat the storm.  As luck would have it, the sky opened up, raining sheets on my head, making me squeal as I began to run, my clothes and hair soaked in seconds.  As I almost reached my house,  I saw a figure in the dark stumbling closer to the area where I kept my trash cans.  I heard one knock over as I slowed my jog to a slow walk, worried about the fact that there was a possible intruder poking around my house.  I quietly pulled my keys from my pocked and reached for the pepper spray I had on the key chain.  I almost tiptoed closer and readied the spray, ready to douse whoever was prowling around my house.  I heard a groan and just as I was about to spray, something I saw made me take pause.  His blonde hair was matted to his head with the rain, a pair of ears drooping.  He had his head leaned back against the wall, a little bit of blood trickling down his forehead.  His face looked pained as he clutched at his side, breathing heavily but slowly.

"H-Hi there." I said quietly, barely audible over the sound of the rain hitting the roof.  He jumped and winced, drawing further back as his eyes went wide.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to trespass.  I was just looking for shelter from the rain, but I'll leave.  Please, just don't call anyone." he said softly, scooting to stand slowly. He whimpered slightly as his eyes rolled around in his head.  He stumbled and leaned against the house, panting ever so slightly.

"You're hurt.  Look, this is my house, why don't you come inside and at least let me patch you up." I said, making him shake his head quickly before closing his eyes and wincing.

"N-No that won't be necessary. I'll be fine, I just need to catch my breath." he said, grunting as he moved.

"Please, I mean it.  I know you don't know me, so I know you're probably not inclined to trust me, but you really look like you need some help.  Please just let me help you." I said softly as I noticed him shiver slightly.

"I....I....O-Ok." he said softly, biting his lip. 

"Come on, follow me." I said, walking around to the front of the house.  He moved slowly, his body shivering slightly as he winced.  I felt horrible for him and wondered what happened to him.  I slipped my key in the door and opened it, flipping on the light switch.  His head whipped around slightly as he took in his surroundings.

"I'm s-sorry again." he said softly, his body still trembling.

"Don't be. There is nothing wrong with needing some help.  Ok now I see the cut on your forehead but you are clenching your side. Do you mind if I take you back to my bathroom and have a look?" I asked, as he looked at me wide eyed. 

"Um...uh...I guess not." he said, his voice slightly shaky. I led him down the hall and into my bathroom, turning on all the lights so I could see everything a little more clearly.        

"Alright, now I am going to need you to remove your shirt so I can take a look at that, ok?" I asked a little softer as I could clearly see him shivering. He nodded and let go of his side, gripping the bottom of his wet shirt. I swallowed hard as I saw him peel it from his skin, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. My smile quickly faded when I saw scars littering his body and fresh wounds on his abdomen.  They looked like lashes or whip marks, and it made me sick to my stomach.  He shivered as he looked at me with a sad eyes, barely glancing up from the floor.   

"Is...is it bad?" he asked, lifting his arm slightly so I could clearly look at his side.

"Your injury isn't severe, but this is bad.  Who has been treating you like this?" I asked, the sad look in his eyes making me almost hurt.      

"My o-owner...former owner." he mumbled, rubbing his arms as chills raised over his skin.

"Since none of these injuries are severe, and you look like you are freezing, why don't you take a hot shower and get cleaned up before I patch you up.  I have some clothes you can wear, my friend Jin is a hybrid and he stays over here sometimes." I said, walking out of the room and into the guest room across the hall.      
       
"You don't have to do that, really." he shouted to me from the bathroom as I came back with a pair of boxers, some sweatpants and a t-shirt.     
     
"I know I don't have to, but you need it.  I have a couple friends who are hybrids and I am actually working with my friend Jin at a new hybrid cafe.  I would never be able to live with myself if I saw you hurting and didn't do anything to help.  So please, take a nice warm shower, clean off and then I will patch you up." I replied, giving him a soft smile.  He nodded slowly as I left the bathroom and closed the door behind me.  A minute or so later, I heard the shower start up, making me sigh in relief.  How in this day and age people were so abusive to hybrids was something I would never understand.  I listened to him shower off, hearing an occasional whimper, making my heart clench.  I didn't know how much help what I was offering would actually be, but I hoped it would make him feel a little better at the least.

_______________________  
_______________________

**A/N: Jungkook won't appear for SEVERAL chapters so hold your horses lol**

 


	2. Chapter 2

As the door to the bathroom swung open, he stood there in sweatpants hanging slightly low off of his hips, his hair still damp and slightly dripping, sending drops of water cascading down his torso. He was so incredibly handsome, and it took everything I had to not let my mind focus on that.

"Here, why don't you have a seat on the closed toilet lid, and I will patch you up." I suggested, smiling softly at him. He nodded and sat down on the lid, shifting nervously as I grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet.

"Thank you for your help." he said softly as I opened the kit.

"Of course. I'm Y/N by the way. What's your name?" I asked, getting a antiseptic pad and ripping it open.

"T-Taehyung." he finally said after some hesitation, hissing and wincing as I wiped the cut on his forehead.

"It is very nice to meet you." I replied, smiling.    

"I will get out of your hair as soon as you are done." he said, biting his lip as I began dressing his wound with a bandaid.

"I am in no hurry, so don't worry about that. Is there anyone I can call or anywhere I can take you?" I asked as I dropped to my knees to get a better look at the wound on his side.

"Don't worry about that." he said quietly, making me stop what I was doing to look up at him.     

"It is the least I can do for you. Anywhere you want to go, I don't care how far it is." I said, smiling as I began to dab the anteseptic wipe against his wound.

"I...I...don't know." he said slowly. I looked into his eyes and saw a frightened and pained look to them, almost making me sick to my stomach.

"Did you run away?" I asked, going back to tending his wound.      

"Yes. My owner is the one who did this to me...I can't go back." he said quietly.

"Taehyung, that is horrible. I'm so sorry they did that to you." I said as I reached for the dressing.

"It's fine, nothing I can't handle." he said, wincing as I applied slight pressure to the bandaging.

"That's not the point. The point is, you shouldn't have to deal with that." I replied.

"Yeah, well that is the joy of being born a hybrid. Even though I am an semi-intelligent being that has strong animal insticts and urges occasionally, I can't be independent. I'm not allowed to do anything unless I have an owner. I can't get a job, drive, hell walk the streets unless I have an owner." he sighed, putting a shaky hand up and pushing his hair back off of his forehead.

"It sounds like you haven't had it easy. I'll tell you what, it is storming like crazy out and there is no way I am going to let you sleep out in that mess tonight. Why don't you just stay here?" I asked, feeling a little nervous, now that I had said it out loud.

"R-Really? You would let a stray sleep in your house?" he asked, his ears perking up slightly as his tail began to wag a little bit.

"Of course. I have a heart, Taehyung. Why don't you stay here until you figure out what you would like to do?" I said, as his tail began to wag more, giving away that he was fond of the idea.

"I can't believe you would do that for someone you don't even know." he said, his ears drooping slightly.

"I live a happy life, and I think others deserve that opportunity. It sounds like you haven't been given much of one." I said, as he shivered slightly. I handed him his shirt off of the counter, him slipping it over his head before giving me a soft smile.

"Thank you, so much." he replied. Our conversation was interrupted by a loud growl of his stomach, making me giggle.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, throwing away the bandage wrappers.

"I....yeah, sorry. I haven't eaten in a few days." he said, rubbing his stomach.

"A few days?! No wonder you can't get warm! Come on, I've got some kimchi stew in the fridge." I replied, making him lick his lips.

"Oh God, you can cook too? I am waiting to wake up from this dream any minute now." he said with a big grin on his face.

"I am actually a chef." I said as I led him to the kitchen.

"Really? That is pretty amazing!" Tae said, grinning as we reached the kitchen. His stomach growled again loudly as he grabbed at it, as if that would keep it quiet.

"Here, why don't you eat this while you are waiting?" I asked, handing him a box of pastries off of the counter. He opened it and sniffed, his mouth immediately dropping open at the mouthwatering thought of Jin's pastries inside.

"You made these?" he asked, picking up the first one.

"I made some of them. Jin and I made some yesterday to make sure we were happy with our pastry menu selection." I said, beginning to heat up the stew. He took a bite of the first pastry and groaned in delight.

"This is amazing. I haven't ever had anything like this!" he said, finishing the rest of it in two bites.

"You think that one is good? Try this one." I said, reaching in the box and picking up a pastry. I held it up, thinking he was going to take it from me, when he reached down and bit into it, squirting mixed berry jam onto my hand.

"Oh my God...I think I've died and gone to heaven." he said, as he chewed. I giggled and put the pastry down, happy I could bring someone this much joy just from a simple treat. I went to reach for a napkin to wipe of my hand, but before I could, Taehyung leaned forward and ran his tongue along my finger, licking up the jam. I quickly turned and looked at him wide eyed as his face turned bright pink and he stood back , his ears flattening out against his head.

"I'm so sorry, I..." he said, almost looking panicked for a moment as his breathing got heavier.

"Hey, it's ok! It just startled me at all, but you are fine. My friend Jimin is a hybrid and he has done that to me before. He said he couldn't help it and his dog side took over. I am assuming that is what happened here?" I asked as he slowly nodded.

"I try not to let my instincts and animal side take over too much, but once in a while, it just...slips." he said, chewing his lip.

"It's perfectly alright.  You know what I think you need?" I asked, as he cocked his head slightly, regarding me curiously.

"What is that?" he asked, his big eyes piercing mine.

"I think you could use some attention and affection. It certainly doesn't seem like to received any where you were before." I said, giving him a warm smile.

"L-Like what?" he asked, seeming to get nervous as he shifted on his feet.

"Well, Jimin loves his ears and right behind his ears rubbed.  Do you think you would like that?" I asked, as I saw his tail gently begin to sway.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember what it feels like to be touched like that.  The only thing my old owner did with my ears was yank on them." he said, reaching up and touching the tip of one of his floppy ears.

"May I?" I asked, stepping a little closer.  He nodded as I reached my hands up to the soft fur of his ears, rubbing my hands all along them.  His mouth immediately went slack as he melted into my hands.

"Ughhhh that feels, so so good." he groaned, leaning into me more.  I continued to rub and stroke the hair on his ears, making his tail begin to thud against the cabinets.  I scratched lightly, right at the base, making him almost whimper as he began breathing heavier.

"You like that, don't you?" I giggled, watching him become like putty in my hands.

"Mmm yes, please don't stop." he groaned, making me bite my lip and concentrate on the task at hand to keep my mind from wandering inappropriately.  I continued to scratch his head until  I heard the soup coming to a boil behind me on the stove.  I stopped scratching him and rushed over to stir the soup, making sure it didn't burn.

"Sorry, just figured you didn't want your dinner spoiled." I laughed, turning it down a little and continuing to stir.

"Why are you apologizing?  You are...you are so nice." he said, looking down at his hands, a sad look gracing his beautiful face. 

"Are you alright?" I asked, turning the soup off and getting down a large bowl out of the cabinet.

"I'm just not used to it is all.  It's weird I...." he trailed off, rubbing his hand over his chest.

"You can tell me, what is it?  Do you feel sick?" I asked, getting out a ladle and filling the bowl full of soup.

"No it's...it's making me ache." he said, rubbing his chest still as I grabbed a spoon and placed the bowl down in front of him.

"Are you sure you are alright?  I can call my friend Hoseok, he is a hybrid doctor." I asked, worrying that maybe he had some underlying problem that hadn't come to light yet from all the adrenaline.

"No no, I'm ok.  Ahhh see? This is what I mean.  You are so kind and you show so much concern for me, that it makes my chest ache." he said, rubbing it back and forth.  That made my own chest tighten and almost made me feel like crying. 

"Someone being nice to you shouldn't make you feel this way.  You should have always been treated kindly, and I'm so sorry that you weren't.  But I can promise you this, as long as you are with me, you will be treated with nothing but kindness and respect." I smiled.  He nodded and grabbed the spoon, taking his first bite.  The noise that came out of his mouth after could only be described as a moan as he closed his eyes and smiled wide.

"This has got to be the best soup I've ever had." he said, opening his eyes and taking another big spoonful.  I kept him company while he ate two large bowls of soup, getting the most satisfied and content look on his face.  His eyes almost seemed to droop by time he was done, making me realize it had probably been days since he had a good night's sleep.

"You look exhausted.  Let me show you to the guest room where you can get some rest." I said, taking his bowl and putting it in the sink.  He nodded slowly as we both left the kitchen and I led him back to the spare room, turning on the lamp by the large bed.

"This is the guest room?!" he asked, looking around and eyeing the fluffy bed.  

"It is, so make yourself comfortable.  I will leave you to get some rest but I am right across the hall if you need anything at all.  Please don't hesitate to ask, ok?" I asked as he gave me a small smile.   

"I've never had a bed before." he said, running his hand over the material before pulling the comforter back.  He climbed in and sank into the bed, letting out a sigh.

"I hope it is comfortable for you." I said, walking toward the door.

"It's like a cloud.  I don't think I've ever been more comfortable in my entire life." he smiled.   

"Good.  Now sleep well and get some rest.  Goodnight Taehyung." I said, pulling the door almost shut.    

"Goodnight y/n." he said in a very groggy voice as I walked away toward my bedroom.  I know I was technically taking a huge risk letting him stay here with me and I didn't know him, but my heart wouldn't let me allow this poor hybrid to suffer any more.      

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	3. Chapter 3

The storm quickly lulled me to sleep that night, but a whimpering sound roused me from my deep and restful sleep.  I sat up slightly until I heard it get louder, making me remember the sleeping hybrid across the hall.  I slipped out of bed and slowly made my way out of my door and into the hallway, as my hand hovered over the door to knock, a loud yelp came from the other side.  I jumped and got a sick feeling in my stomach as I turned the handle to the door and opened it quickly.  Taehyung was writhing around in bed, panting, slightly sweaty, his hands balled into fists.  Another loud whine came from him, making my heart ache.  He wrinkled his forehead and a sad look came over his face, making me wonder what he was dreaming about.  I quickly placed my hands on his arm, gently beginning to shake him.

"Taehyung, wake up!"I said softly, making him gasp and almost sit up.  I could feel his body trembling underneath my hand as he woke, his eyes darting around the room.

"What...where...Oh God." he breathed heavily, reaching a shaky hand to his face.  He rested it on his forehead, still breathing heavily as I rubbed my hand back and forth on his arm, trying to ground him.

"Th-thanks for waking me." he said, running his hand down his face.

"Of course, not a problem.  I'll leave you to get your rest." I said, backing away a little bit and heading towards the door.

"Don't!....Please don't go." he said, his voice trembling slightly. 

"Are you alright?" I asked, walking back over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm just a little shaken is all, and I really don't want to be alone at the moment." he said, his voice a little thicker.

"Ok, I'm not going anywhere." I said as he turned over onto his stomach, facing me.

"Do you think you could pet me again?" he asked, biting his lip after.  I smiled and scooted a little closer to him, lifting my hand and laying it on his head.

"Like this?" I asked, beginning to stroke my hand over his head, stopping behind his ears to rub some.

"Mmm that feels so good.  I don't know what it is, but you have such a calming presence about you." he said, his voice already sounding less tense.

"I'm glad I can relax you.  You seem like you may have had a particularly hard life, so you deserve to relax more than anyone." I replied, continuing to rub behind his ears.

"Life hasn't been easy, but isn't it that way for everyone?" He asked, his voice getting heavier.

"Of course that's true, however some seem to have a more difficult path than others. But hopefully most of your difficult past is behind you." I answered, slowing the petting down.

"I doubt it." he almost mumbled as I continued to stroke his hair softly.  A few more minutes went by and I finally heard his heavy breaths as he drifted off back to sleep.  I crept out of his room and back into my own, climbing in bed.  I lay there unable to sleep, truly bothered by what I had seen and heard from him.  And that was when I began hatching a plan.  

***

I awoke early that morning and showered, getting ready for the day.  I snuck past the sleeping hybrid's room and out to the kitchen, starting breakfast.  I hummed to myself as I prepared a big western breakfast with omelettes, bacon and toast for my new guest.  After it finished, I slowly went to his room and knocked on the door.  After receiving no response, I opened the door, shocked to see it empty.  

"Taehyung?" I called walking toward the bathroom but it was empty as well.  I went back to the guest room and saw the window open, making me sick with worry.  I quickly slipped on some sandals and ran out of the front door.  I walked around the side of the house and saw Taehyung walking through my neighbor's back yard, his head down.  I jogged over toward him as I saw his ears perk up.  He turned around to have his eyes widen as I reached him, slightly out of breath.

"Taehyung, what are you doing?  Why did you leave?" I asked, wrinkling my forehead.  His ears fell flat against his head as he almost ducked his head at my words.

"I-I'm sorry.  I just...I...I can't encroach on your generosity and kindness like that, simply because you felt sorry for me.  I can never repay you for everything." he said, his voice cracking at the end of it.

"Tae, I didn't offer for you to stay with me with the thought of repayment.  I did it because you need a home, and I have one to offer.  You deserve kindness, and you look like you haven't gotten anything near to that.  I was serious!  Now won't you please come back to the house with me where there is a large western breakfast waiting for you?" I asked, hearing his stomach growl in response.  He bit his lip and looked down, his ears flat as he nodded slowly.  I sighed as I leaned forward and gingerly went to wrap my arms around him as he whimpered and ducked, squatting to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" he whimpered, covering his head.  I swallowed back tears that threatened to spill as  I squatted down to his level and very gently placed my hand on his back, rubbing it back and forth slowly.

"Taehyung...I wasn't going to hurt you, I was going to hug you." I said softly, as he began to slowly lower his arms.

"R-Really?" he asked, sniffing once.  

"Yes, I would like to, if you will let me." I replied.  He looked down like he was thinking for a moment before he slowly nodded.  I stood up with him and saw him tense as I slowly wrapped my arms around him.  I flattened my hands against his back as I drew him into me, pressing his body softly into mine.  I could feel his body trembling as I tightened my hold but only slightly.  He stood still for a moment until his trembling ceased and he slowly raised his forearms and placed them on my back.

"This...this is...nice." he said quietly next to my ear.

"It feels warm and comforting, doesn't it?" I asked, rubbing his back slightly as I held him.

"It does.  It makes me feel warm inside." he replied, his voice sounding so soft.

"Good, that is how it is supposed to feel." I responded, as I slowly began letting him out of the hug.  I took his hand in mine and smiled as he stared down at our hands with his head cocked slightly, making me want to squeal at his cuteness.

"What...." he asked, looking at our hands and then up at me.

"Come on, let's get you breakfast." I smiled, beginning to lead him back to the house.  As soon as we entered back into the house and into the dining room, his eyes widened.

"This...this is for me?" he asked, looking around at everything as I pulled out a chair.

"Yes, now sit and eat your fill." I smiled, as he slowly sat down.  As soon as he began eating, he inhaled his food.  I smiled as I watched him eat to his heart's content.

"That was delicious." he smiled, leaning back a little bit and rubbing his belly.

"I am glad you liked it!  Now, Taehyung I wanted to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me.

"A-Alright." he responded quietly, seeming to get instantly nervous.

"I have to go to work in a few minutes.  You have options before you and I want to ask you what you want.  You can stay here while I go to work and relax, or you can come with me and meet my friend Jin who may be able to help you out.  You are not a prisoner here, so if you really want to leave, I won't stop you, but I hope you choose to stay." I said, watching his expression.  He stared down at his hands for a moment or two, chewing on his lip until he glanced up at me, his eyes looking wary.

"How could your friend Jin help?" he asked cautiously.

"He owns his own hybrid cafe, so there is a chance we could get you a job there.  If not, then his fiance is a lawyer that specializes in hybrid cases, so he has a lot of connections.  He would be able to help in whatever you need." I replied.  I couldn't read his expression as he nodded slowly, standing up.

"I feel bad showing up like this if I go with you." he said, pulling at his clothes a little bit.

"Well, your jeans are clean and dry from last night, so at least you won't be in sweatpants." I smiled, standing up as well.  He nodded and gave me a shy smile.

"OK...then I would like to go with you."

_______________________  
_______________________

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Jin, sorry I'm late." I said, as we walked in the door.

"No worries, I got a few things started....y/n, who's this?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

"He is my new friend, Taehyung.  Taehyung, this is Jin." I said, introducing the two.  Taehyung gave a polite, yet shy wave as he stood almost behind me.

"New friend, huh?  Where did you guys meet?" he asked.  I felt Taehyung nervously shifting as I looked at him to see his ears flat against his head and his head ducked.

"Tae, why don't you come with me to the office and relax with a pastry while I talk to Jin a little bit, yeah?" I asked, grabbing a still-warm pastry off of the counter.  He looked up with sad eyes and nodded slowly as I led him into the little office.  I seated him on the couch and handed him the pastry as he looked up at me with watery eyes.

"I think this is a mistake. Maybe I should go back." he said, chewing on his lip.

"Why? You don't need to be afraid, Jin is very nice." I said, looking down at him.

"I-I don't know, I just..." he said softly.

"Hey, it's ok.  You're here with me, you're fine.  Please don't be afraid, Taehyung.  I won't let anything bad happen to you." I said, putting my hand on top of his head and petting him slightly, running my hands behind his ears and rubbing.  He seemed to relax almost instantly, making me smile.

"Ok." he said softly as I stopped petting him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, ok?" I said, fluffing his hair one more time before heading out of the office and closing the door behind me.  I walked out front and put an apron on as I headed behind the counter.

"So...how come I've never heard you mention him before?  You said he was a new friend, how new?" Jin asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Ok fine.  We met last night.  He was injured and I helped him out." I said, heading toward the kitchen.  I felt a blow land on my arm as Jin whacked me with a take-home menu.

"You let in a stray?!" he whisper shouted.

"Yeah yeah, I know it can be dangerous, but you should have seen him, Jin.  He was abused and he ran away from his owner.  I found him by the trash cans at my house, seeking shelter from the rain.  He hadn't eaten in days." I said, feeling sick to my stomach at the thought.

"Oh wow, that is horrible!  Is he ok? Should I get Hoseok to come over?" Jin asked, immediately switching into his normal caring and concerned self. 

"I think he's ok, he's just a little...skittish at the moment.  He told me last night he had never had a bed before, he had never been pet before, and when I tried to hug him, he ducked and covered his head, shouting that he was sorry." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.  Jin looked at me with fury in his eyes, his feline tail twitching angrily.

"I can't believe people treat others this way.  Ugh, it makes me sick!" he almost growled.

"I know, which is why I brought him here.  I told him he could stay with me but Jin I really want to adopt him.  He would have so much more freedom if he was owned.  I haven't asked him yet, but I wanted to get all of the options to offer him before I do.  I want him to have the freedom of choice that he obviously didn't have before." I said, smiling at the thought of all the new things he could experience.

"I mean we have positions open here if he wants to work here.  I could start him in the back until he's a little more comfortable around people. He seems pretty shy." Jin said, giving me a soft smile.

"Who's shy?" Jimin's voice asked from the entrance of the kitchen as he tied his apron around his waist.  

"Y/N's new hybrid friend." Jin said as Jimin's ears perked up and his tail began wagging.

"Really?! Where is he? Can I meet him?" Jimin asked, smiling brightly.

"Yes, you can soon.  He's in the office right now but I wanted to talk to Jin first before I bring him back here." I said, smiling at Jimin's enthusiasm.

"That's great!  I will try not to be too in his face if he's shy then." Jimin smiled, beginning to brew the coffee.  

"Alright, I will go talk to him quickly and see how he feels." I replied, leaving the kitchen and heading back to the office.  When I opened the door, Taehyung jumped and turned to face the door, his ears perking up.  I sat next to him on the couch as he looked at me, studying me carefully.

"I spoke with Jin, and he said he could get you a job here if you wanted it.  He said that you could work in the back to start since you seem a little uncomfortable around people." I said, smiling softly at him. 

"He would really let me work here?  I'm just a stray." he said, his ears flattening a little bit again.

"Of course he would.  Now granted, if the time ever came for an inspection and you didn't have a license, it could be trouble.  So...so I know this is a big decision and one you don't have to decide now, but I was going to offer to adopt you." I said, feeling butterflies in my stomach.  His eyes went wide, as he shifted in his seat.

"You would really do that?" he asked, biting his lip.

"I would.  I know you have an owner already, technically, but I can see about getting that nullified because of the abuse if you think he will come looking for you." I said, shifting to face him a little more.

"No one will come looking for me anymore." he said softly.

"That's a good thing, then." I smiled, putting my hand on his.

"Would you...you really want to adopt me?" he asked, seeming like he couldn't grasp the fact that I would love to be able to help him out.

"I would like that very much.  But I want you to have the freedom of choice.  If you choose to have me adopt you, you will have freedom still.  You can work here if you want, you can stay home if you want, or you can find another job if you choose.  If you don't want me to, then we can figure something else out.  You can stay with me until you figure out what you would like to do, but I won't leave you high and dry Taehyung." I replied, as I watched him carefully.  He started breathing heavily, staring down at his hands before I watched him cover his face with his hands, and let out a strangled sob into them.

"Oh gosh, please don't cry!" I said softly, scooting next to him and reaching up to softly stroke the top of his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to.  I never knew what it felt like to actually be wanted, and you are so nice, I feel like I don't deserve something like this." he said, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"Look, I know we haven't known each other long, but there is something you need to know about me;  I am a very compassionate and empathetic person.  I always was a firm believer in hybrid rights, and I always help them out when I can.  Why do you think my two best friends are hybrids? I befriended them as a child and we all grew up together.  I think because of that, I have always had a particularly soft heart for hybrids.  I know it is probably hard for you to trust anyone after what you have been through, but I can promise you that I would never do anything to purposefully hurt you.  I know I don't know you well yet either, but you seem like you are very sweet and I would love to give you the opportunity to experience all the things you want to experience." I said as he sniffled a few more times and wiped his eyes.

"Can....can you hug me again?" he asked, playing with his hands.  I smiled and wrapped one arm behind him, as I scooted away a little so I could lean him over onto me.  I rubbed his back as I felt him trembling against me.

"Taehyung, as I said, you don't have to decide right away, but I would be happy to give you a loving home." I said, continuing to rub his back. I felt him slowly move a little closer to me, snuggling up to me a little more and making me smile.

"This feels so nice.  Could we do this a lot if I stay?" he asked, his trembling beginning to subside.  I giggled as I patted his back more, rubbing it back and forth.

"Of course." I replied, continuing to pet him.  He snuggled a little closer and let out a soft sigh as I moved my hand up to the back of his head and began scratching behind his ears.

"Then, I want to stay." he said, making me smile.

"I'm happy to hear it." I said, continuing to scratch behind his ears.

"I want to trust you...I want to belong to someone who cares.  I used to daydream about it while I was locked up in my crate.  I would dream that someone would come rescue me from my cage and take me somewhere safe and warm." he said, his voice very soft.

"Your...crate?" I asked slowly, feeling a mix between anger and anguish.

"Yeah.  I was locked up whenever it was time for bed or my owner left the house, or was just sick of looking at me.  He would put me in there and cover my cage so I couldn't see anything." he said, making me swallow hard.

"That is horrendous! I can't even begin to tell you how much that angers me and hurts me to hear that you went through something like that.  I can promise you, I would never do anything near.  You will have your own bedroom that you can feel free to make your own and escape to if you want time alone, but I would never lock you up anywhere." I said, continuing to pet him.

"I know this is probably stupid of me but...I believe you." he said, leaning back up and looking at me.

"You do?" I asked, smiling at him.  He nodded as he looked down again with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I don't know, but like I said last night, there is something about you that is calming to me.  I guess I'm just trusting my gut." he said, shrugging at me.

"I'm very glad I have put you at ease a little bit.  I can't imagine the horrors you have been through." I said, frowning.

"It hasn't been the greatest life, but I always hoped it would get better.  I just didn't think my savior would come from the dark in the rain while I tried to huddle by your trashcans to get shelter." he said, giving me a soft smile.

"I am glad you chose my house to try to get shelter, Tae." I replied, glad to see he was relaxing even more.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...I would be forever grateful if you would adopt me." he said softly.

"That sounds good to me." I replied, holding his hand and squeezing it.  I knew this was a big commitment, but nothing prepared me for how much this hybrid would change my life.

__________________________  
__________________________

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Taehyung, you're so handsome!" Jimin smiled, as he shook a timid Taehyung's hand.

"Th-thank you." He said softly, looking down at the ground, his ears drooping a little.

"Tae, there is no reason to be nervous around us.  Have you never had any interactions with other hybrids before?" Jin asked, as Taehyung seemed to swallow hard.

"No...I wasn't allowed out." he replied, making that angry sick feeling wash over me again.

"Oh good lord, it's worse than I thought." Jin said, covering his mouth afterwards.

"Is...is that wrong? Did I say something bad?" Tae asked, looking at me with worried eyes.

"No, not at all Taehyung.  Please don't worry.  Jin just feels strongly about mistreatment of hybrids, so he gets upset, but it would never be with you." I said, reassuring him.

"O-Ok." he said softly, looking around.

"Jin, is Namjoon too busy today to draw up some simple adoption papers?" I asked, making Jimin squeal.

"You're going to adopt him?! Oh yay!" he said, almost bouncing up and down.

"I am sure he can drop some by when he comes over for lunch later, but this is a big step.  Are you sure you both want this?  I'm not discouraging it by any means, I just want to be sure you both are ready for this." Jin said, giving a kind smile.

"As long as Taehyung wants to stay with me, I would be happy to give him a home." I said, smiling at Tae.

"She is the nicest person I have ever met in my life.  She is kinder to me than my owner ever was, even at the beginning." Tae replied, smiling back at me softly.

"The only thing I need to mention that you well know, but need to discuss beforehand, is have you decided what you want to do during...his rut? With you being female and him male...it can complicate things. " Jin asked, making Tae's face flush bright red.

"I mean...what did your previous owner do?" I asked, as Tae kept looking away.

"He locked me in my crate, and I just had to suffer through those few days." He said, biting his lip.

"He didn't even give you suppressants?!" Jimin asked, his mouth dropping open in shock.

"No, he didn't want to waste the money on me.  He said I could just deal with it.  I wasn't even allowed to..."he said, his face turning even redder.

"Wait, he wouldn't even allow you to alleviate the symptoms?!" Jin asked in almost a shout.

"I wasn't allowed.  I would get beaten." Taehyung replied softly.

"Don't suppressants make some hybrids sick though?" I asked, worried about what he would really do.

"It depends on the hybrid.  Some, they get along just fine with it.  Some, it makes sick.  I was on them for a long time before I met Joon and I never had a problem." Jin shrugged.

"I can get Hobi to write you a prescription for some.  He will probably want to examine you though." Jimin said as he smiled.

"That might be a good idea anyway." I replied, patting Tae.

"Well that settles it.  I will call Joonie and have him bring the papers up here, and Jimin can call Hobi and have him meet you sometime that is convenient for you both for the exam." Jin smiled.

"I'll call him real quick before we open." Jimin said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Don't worry, Hoseok is really nice.  He and Yoongi are Jimin's owners." I explained to Taehyung as he nodded.

"And Namjoon is Jin's?" Tae asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Yes, and now they are engaged to be married." I replied, smiling big.

"Oh.  That is real?  Like, I had heard of that kind of thing happening when my owner would have the tv on and there would be stories of married couples that were human and hybrid, but I didn't know if that was real or just make believe." Tae shrugged.

"It's very real.  When you see them together, they are so sweet it's almost sickening." I replied, smiling back at him as he hid his grin behind his hand.   We stood there for a few minutes as Jin talked on the phone as well, until Jimin came bounding back up to us.

"Hobi said he's free this evening after we all get off of work, if that would work for you guys." Jimin replied with a smile.

"That would be ok with me.  Taehyung, are you comfortable with that?" I asked.

"What is an exam exactly?" he asked, seeming kind of nervous.

"Wait, you've never had an exam either?" Jimin asked as Taehyung slowly shook his head.

"He's just going to look you over and check you out to make sure you are healthy.  Don't worry, even if you are not completely healthy, we will get you there.  I don't want you thinking that is going to make me change my mind." I smiled as he slowly nodded back.

"Ok I will text Hobi." Jimin replied with a soft smile.

"And Namjoon said he will bring the papers over on lunch break.  Simple and short, just sign and a license number will be assigned when he stamps them." Jin replied.

"Sounds perfect.  So, Taehyung, would you like to watch me today and see what it's like in the kitchen?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"I would like that very much." he replied, grinning back at me.  With that, our day commenced, Taehyung standing to the side and watching all the things I would make.  Jimin was our typical, bubbly waiter and bused tables, and Jin ran everything else.  Jin had actually been talking about hiring some more help since the cafe was gaining in popularity, so if Taehyung chose to work there, it would be pretty perfect.  The closer it got to lunch, I could hear Taehyung's stomach growling.

"We close the cafe down for about an hour for us all to get lunch and it is almost time.  Is there anything I have made today that looks especially good to you?" I asked, as I heard his stomach growl again.

"Everything looks so good." he replied, rubbing his stomach.

"Ok, last one in!" Jin shouted back as the last order before lunch came through.  I began making it right away as I watched Taehyung.

"I will make us a big staff lunch, like I normally do, but here, in the meantime." I said, handing him a slice of smoked turkey with gouda cheese rolled into it.  Taehyung took it and slowly took a bite, as he made the deepest groan.

"That is delicious." he smiled, chewing happily.

"Good." I replied with a smile.  I finished up the order and cooked up a nice big lunch for everyone while we waited for the last lunch customer to finish eating.  By time they had finished and Jimin locked the door and closed us for lunch, it was ready and Taehyung was almost drooling.

"Joonie's here! Let's eat!" Jin called out as Jimin and Taehyung helped bring out all the food.   We all sat down as Taehyung looked at Namjoon nervously.

"Everything looks delicious!" Jin smiled, making me grin back.

"Taehyung, this is Namjoon.  Namjoon, this is Taehyung." I replied, introducing the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you.  I have the papers all drafted up, I just need your signature and I can sign and stamp it." Namjoon replied as I nodded.  We all chatted during lunch as Taehyung inhaled his food and watched us all with wary eyes.  When we finished up, Namjoon pulled out the papers and laid them and a pen in front of me.

"Taehyung, are you happy with your name?  Now is the chance where you can change it if you would like." I said, smiling at him.

"No, I like it.  It was the name my mom gave me before I was taken away from her.  My owner just never bothered to change it so I thankfully got to keep it." He smiled.

"Then Taehyung you will stay." I replied, taking the pen and signing the papers.  Namjoon took out his stamp and made the papers official before handing them back to me.

"Congratulations to you both.  Tae, I hope you can handle her." Namjoon grinned as Jin swatted at him.

"Don't scare him!  He's just kidding Taehyung.  If anything, she will spoil you to death." Jin grinned, making Taehyung flush a little pink and nod.  

"One thing I wanted to ask you...did you want to be collared?  Some hybrids prefer it, some don't.  Jin doesn't wear one now that he has a couples ring with Namjoon, but Jimin prefers to wear one." I explained, smiling at him.

"My owner only had a chain or rope around my neck sometimes.  Does it hurt?" he asked, looking over at Jimin.

"Not at all!  It is soft leather, and is not tight at all.  Feel!" Jimin responded, extending his neck.  Taehyung ran his fingers along the soft, worn leather around Jimin's neck and smiled, looking over at me.

"I like it." he replied with a grin.

"Then we will get you one that is soft like that.  And if you start wearing it and decide you don't like it, then you don't have to wear it." I responded as he nodded excitedly.

"Thank you so much, for everything." he said, leaning his head on my shoulder, making me giggle.  I rubbed his head and leaned mine against his for a second before he leaned up again.

"You are most welcome."

_____________________________  
_____________________________

 


	6. Chapter 6

On the way home, we stopped by a hybrid shop and picked up Taehyung a dark purplish blue collar that he insisted on wearing immediately.  We walked home quickly after so we wouldn't be late for his exam with Hoseok, and arrived just as he was pulling up in his car.      

"Ah, good timing!" he smiled his million dollar smile as he got out of the car with his bag.      

""Hoseok, this is Taehyung.  Taehyung, Hoseok." I said as Hoseok shook his hand.  

"Nice to meet you.  Very nice collar!" Hoseok smiled, making Taehyung grin.      

"Thank you." he said shyly as we walked into the house.         

"So, where did you want to do this?" he asked, looking around the house. 

"Um, I mean he has a bedroom. Or if you need, the dining room table would work, or the island in the kitchen." I said, naming off the options.     

"The island in the kitchen would be good, put him up high." Hoseok said as we walked into the kitchen.  

"Do you want me to leave for this?" I asked, keeping back toward the door.  Taehyung shook his head quickly, looking frightened.

"Please stay." he said, his voice shaking slightly.  He was terrified.    

"Ok, I'm not going anywhere." I said, walking over to him. 

"Um...I'm gonna need you to strip down to your underclothes so I can get a better look." Hoseok said, making Tae turn pink.  He nodded and stripped down to his boxers before hopping up on the counter, sitting on the edge.  As Hoseok opened his bag, I could see Tae gripping the edge of the counter tightly, staring at the bag nervously.

"It's ok, he's just getting out some things to check you out to make sure you are ok." I said, grabbing one of his hands and holding it.  Hoseok got out his stethoscope and listen to his breathing and his heart, nodding as he did.  He then checked him over to make sure he had no more extensive injuries, frowning as he saw the old lash marks littering his skin. 

"You are a golden retriever, right?" Hoseok asked tested his reflexes.

"Y-Yes." he said softly, his big brown eyes still looking a little shaky and frightened.

"When was your last rut?" he asked, as Tae turned red again, looking at his lap.

"A f-few weeks ago." he said, chewing his lip.

"Oh, so you are due for it soon then.  Have you been experiencing any symptoms yet?" Hoseok asked as Tae continued to chew on his lip.

"Kind of." he said softly,  barely looking up.

"You seem healthy enough for suppressants.  Have you been on them before or would you like to try them?" Hoseok asked, looking at Taehyung and myself.

"That's up to you Tae." I said, looking up at him.  

"I've never been on them, but I would like to try them please." he said softly, his hands getting sweaty.

"Now, was your previous owner male or female?" Hoseok asked.

"Male." Tae answered, looking quizzically at  Hoseok.

"Were there any females in the house?" Hoseok asked, as Tae wrinkled his forehead.

"Not usually.  Once in a while my master would bring someone back, but they never stayed more than a night or so." he shrugged.

"That being said, your ruts may be worse now that you are living with a female presence.  It may send your hormones into overdrive. I'm going to give you the smallest strength and you will take it twice a day. Since you have never been on it before it should be ok but it may make you sick.  If it does, you can choose to stay on it and power through, or you can stop, but it may take a few cycles to get through your system and your body to get used to it." Hoseok responded, fishing a bottle of pills out of his bag.

"So, he seems ok?" I asked.

"Besides being a little thin and malnourished and a few bruised ribs, I would say he is pretty healthy." Hoseok said, gathering up his things and closing his bag.

"Oh that is a relief.  Thank you for checking him out, Hoseok." I replied with a smile, squeezing Taehyung's hand.

"Not a problem.  If you have any other issues that come up, let me know and I would be happy to help.  Congratulations to the two of you." Hoseok grinned as he headed back towards the door.

"Come in to the cafe tomorrow and I'll make you lunch on the house." I smiled, as he stopped at the door.

"Will do!  Nice to meet you again, Taehyung!" Hoseok waved before he opened the door.  After Hoseok left, Tae quickly scrambled and put his clothes back on, making me giggle.

"I think we need to go shopping this weekend so you have an actual wardrobe." I said, smiling at him.

"Oh, that isn't necessary." he said, tugging at his t-shirt.

"Yes it is.  This is your home now, and you deserve to feel like this is home.  You need some clothes and belongings so it is the least I can do." I replied, making him blush and smile.

"Thank you." he responded, biting his lip.

"What would you like to do?  You can do whatever you want.  I usually just relax on the couch with a little TV...does that sound good to you?" I asked, motioning to the couch.

"That sounds nice but....can you hold me again?" He asked softly, his ears flattening slightly as he turned pink.

"Of course." I smiled, unable to keep from grinning at his cuteness.  I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on as I patted the spot beside me.  Taehyung sat down and scooted over slightly so he could lean against me. He rested his head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.  I rubbed my hand slowly back and forth over his arm, making him hum in contentment.  And so was our nightly routine for the next several nights. He looked forward to our cuddles every night, but tonight he was extra excited about it.  No sooner had I sat down, he cuddled up next to me, his head was buried in my neck.  I giggled as I began stroking behind his ears, making him let out a deep hum.  He began moving his head around and letting out deep breaths.    

"You smell really good." He said in a husky voice, making me chuckle.

"Uh, thank you?" I laughed.  My laughter quickly faded as I felt his lips part as they rubbed up the side of my neck, his teeth barely grazing the skin.

"I mean you smell...so fucking good." He replied, making me stiffen.  I had never heard him talk this way and it startled me slightly.

"Uh...T-Tae?  I think it's time for bed." I said softly, his ministrations ceasing immediately.  He whined as he clung to me slightly, making me feel bad for him.

"Do we have to?" He whimpered, his ears flattening.    

"I think it's a good idea, we both need our rest." I replied, turning the TV off.

"I don't really want to go to bed yet." He pouted, crossing his arm as he sat up.

"Ok, you don't have to.  I just need to go to bed.  I'm so tired.  You stay up as long as you like." I said, fluffing his hair as I got off the couch.        

"Alright...goodnight." he said sadly, making me feel bad.  But after that last little statement of his, I had a feeling he was getting close to his heat and I needed to keep my distance for both of our sakes.

__________________  
__________________

 


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke the next morning to hearing a horrible noise coming from outside of my room.  When I walked into the hallway, I followed the noises to the bathroom, frowning at the sound.

"Taehyung are you ok in there?" I asked as the wretching noises ceased.

"I'm fine." He said as I heard the toilet flush.  A moment later I heard a thud, making me open the door.  Taehyung was leaned against the cabinets, panting and sweating. 

"Oh Tae you're sick..." I frowned, walking in and squatting down.  I put my hand on his forehead and felt his warmth, making me cringe.

"I'll be fine.  I just...can you help me up?" He asked, putting his feet underneath him.  I put his arm around my shoulders and helped to lift him to a standing position, enough for him to lean against the counter top.  He began to try to walk and almost fell, making me grab at him to help steady him.

"I'm calling Hoseok." I said as he panted slightly.

"No, I'm fine.  I just need sleep." He said softly as I began to help him walk.

"Well if you won't let me call him, then neither of us are going to work today.  I am calling Jin and telling him as soon as I get you settled." I responded, helping him to his bed.  As we made it to his room and he landed on his bed, he groaned and curled onto his side.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked as I covered him back up.

"N-No, I'm ok." he said softly, his voice sounding heavy.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, just shout if you need me." I said, walking out of his room.  I grabbed my cell phone off of my nightstand and dialed Jin's number, worried about the hybrid in the next room.

_"Well speak of the devil!  Namjoon was just asking me how things were going with Taehyung and I was filling him in."_

"Good morning Jin.  Look, I really hate to do this, but I don't think Taehyung or I will make it in to work today.  He is throwing up and feels like he has a fever.  I told him I would call Hoseok, but he said he didn't want me to.  I am just afraid to leave him, because he needed my help up off of the floor and walking to his bed.  He seems pretty sick, and I am a little worried." I said, chewing on my lip.

"Oh goodness, that's awful!  The cafe is closed tomorrow anyway, so just take today and tomorrow and try to tend to him.  Hopefully this is just something minor that will pass quickly.  If he is no better tomorrow, I would definitely call Hoseok.  Give him our well wishes."

"I will, thank you Jin.  I will check in with you later." I said as he said goodbye and ended the call.  I walked back into Tae's room to see him passed out on the bed.  I tiptoed back to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth, wetting it with cool water and sneaking back into his room.  I slowly sat on the edge of his bed and placed the cool cloth on his forehead, dabbing at it softly.

"Feels good." he almost croaked out, making me jump.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." I replied, continuing to press the cool cloth onto his forehead.

"You didn't.  Oh God....I feel like I might be sick again." he said attempting to begin moving.

"Let me get you a trashcan Tae, you can barely move." I said, jumping up and rushing to the bathroom to grab the small trash can.  I rushed back over as he had scooted to the edge of the bed, laying on his side.  I held it up as he breathed quickly for a moment, before dry heaving a few times. After he seemed sure he wasn't going to throw up he, flopped back onto his back again, breathing heavily and slowly.

"Taehyung, please let me call Hoseok." I said, running my hand over his damp hair.  He shook his head slowly before looking in my direction with watery eyes.

"Just need to sleep." he said, his eyes slowly shutting.

"Alright, I won't keep you up.  I'm right down the hall if you need anything, ok?" I asked softly as he let out a low whine.

"Can you please stay for a little bit?" he asked, his bottom lip almost jutting out.  My chest ached as I gave him a soft smile and nodded.

"Sure, of course." I replied softly. I walked around to the other side of the bed and laid on my side facing him.  He slowly rolled over to face me and scooted closer, nuzzling his head near my chest and neck.  

"Thank you." he mumbled quietly as I began stroking his head and ears.  

"Happy to help. Now get some sleep, and maybe you will feel better when you wake up." I said, continuing to run my hand over his head.  He nodded and let out a slow breath as he nuzzled into me just a little more.  I smiled as I held him close and continued to stroke his head until he was fast asleep against me.  I laid there just holding him until his warmth and closeness caused me to drift asleep as well.  I woke up a few hours later to feel him moving around slightly.

"Hey, are you ok?  What do you need?" I asked, partially sitting up. 

"Mmmm nothing." he said as he slowly inched his way to the edge of the bed.  He slowly slung his legs off of the bed as I got up. 

"You sure you got this?" I asked, as I walked around the other side of the bed, and heard him whimper.

"No, I am sorry but I need help." he said, grimacing as he sat up.

"Of course, anything.  What do you need?" I asked, feeling so sorry for him.

"I need to...to pee." he said, his face flushing more than it already was.

"Don't worry Tae.  I will help get you to the bathroom, it's nothing to be embarrassed about.  Everyone needs help when they are sick." I said, as I gave him a shoulder to lean on.  I helped him walk slowly to the bathroom, and left him only when he was steady enough on his feet to be able to use the bathroom without falling over.  I stepped outside of the bathroom until he was done, and ready to head back to his room.  I helped him slowly to his bed and tucked him back in.

"Can I get you anything at all?" I asked, as he rolled his head over to look at me. 

"I could use some water, please." he replied, breathing slowly.

"Coming right up." I said as I shuffled out of the room.  I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge.  As I brought it back, I saw him looking around the room. 

"What is it?" I asked, handing him the water bottle.

"Um, my pills.  I think they are on the dresser.  Can you hand them to me?" he asked, leaning up slowly to take a sip of water.  I walked over to his dresser and grabbed the bottle of suppressants, looking them over for a second before wrinkling my forehead in thought.

"Tae, have you been taking these?" I asked, walking toward him.

"Just once last night.  My rut is due any time now and...and I could feel the symptoms coming on so I took them." he said, as I frowned. 

"Taehyung, you are having a reaction to them.  They are what is making you so sick!  I can't let you take more of these." I said,  putting them back on the dresser.

"But...but you don't know how miserable it is.  I had to lay there for days in pain and couldn't do a thing about it.  I don't care if it makes me sick, it's better than that." he pleaded in a pitiful voice. 

"You are not in the same place anymore.  I will get you whatever you need to help you through this time.  You can....take care of things here and I will leave you to do whatever you need to get relief.  I won't punish you for it.  It's not like it's something you can help." I said, sitting on the edge of the bed.  He nodded slowly looking down as though he wanted to cry. 

"I'm sorry.  I feel like I've been nothing but trouble." he said, his chin wobbling slightly.  I sighed and scooted into the bed with him, hugging him close to me.

"Don't talk nonsense.  If you were that much trouble, don't you think I would have encouraged you to leave by now?  Do you think I would have adopted you?  I enjoy having you with me here.  You are not trouble, you never have been.  I don't want to hear you say that anymore.  You are my Taehyung, and you are just sick and tired and need some rest and attention." I said, rubbing his back as I felt him let out a shaky sigh.  He nodded slowly as he rested against me, a slight whimper coming from him.  I continued to hold him as he whimpered a few more times before I felt him relax more and drift off to sleep again.  Something to do with the warmth and comfort he provided, made me relax easier than I ever really found it before, and before long, I was back asleep at his side. 

_____________________________  
_____________________________

 


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't pinpoint what it was, but something drew me from my sleep.  It wasn't until I realized I was still in Tae's room and heard him panting beside before I knew what it was. 

"Tae....are you ok?" I asked, putting a hand on him slowly.  His eyes shot open and closed again as quickly as he took a deep, slow breath in.  He suddenly gripped the bed beside him and grimaced. 

"Get...out..." he grunted, making my brow furrow.  I stood up and looked at him with worry as he grabbed the bed with the other hand, gripping it so hard that every vein in his hand was popping out.  

"What do you need?" I asked as I stood at the doorway.

"Please, please go." he groaned as he shot out of bed.  I backed up to have him slam the door in my face, locking it from the inside as I stood there wide-eyed.  

"Tae, please.  I know you don't want me near you right now, but what can I get you?  Anything?" I asked, feeling nervous.  I was met with a groan from the other side of the door as something thudded against it.

"N-No...I am...no, just..." he stuttered from the other side of the door.  I felt horrible knowing that he was going through this.

"I am here if you need anything at all." I said softly before walking back down the hall.  I sat in the living room for the next couple of hours, hearing Taehyung groaning in pain with occasional thuds against the wall or door.  I began looking up articles online to see if I could figure out something to help him, and they all pointed to one thing...sex.  I did find Taehyung attractive and I did have a fondness for him, but would that change everything?  I still had only known him for a relatively short time, but I hated hearing him in pain like he was.  I then got an idea that maybe the local hybrid store would have something that could help him.  I quickly threw on some clothes and shoes before standing beside Taehyung's door.

"Tae, I'm going to run out to the store.  Do you need anything?" I asked, getting a grunt in response.

"Noooo." he groaned, making me feel horrible for him.  I left the house quietly and walked briskly to the hybrid shop.  I didn't want him to be alone for too long in his condition, so as soon as I got to the hybrid store, I walked straight up to the clerk, not wanting to wander around looking for something.  I explained the entire situation as the clerk listened, a grimace spreading over her face.

"Look, I hate to say this, but I really don't think we have anything here that can help him.  I mean you got him a "toy" right?" she asked, making me feel embarrassed.

"I didn't but I will right now if you think it will help him." I said, biting my lip.

"It is worth a try, however because of the situation with him never being around another female during his rut and everything...it may not do anything." she said, shrugging slightly.

"Can you explain why?  I read that online as well but no one really explained it." I said, as she led me over to the heat/rut section.

"It's because sometimes this won't do it.  Like it gives them pleasure and when they are not in rut, these work wonders.  However, because of it being his rut around you, his need to try to reproduce and mate is extremely strong, so this piece of silicone isn't gonna do a thing for him more than likely." She said, handing me the toy and a small bottle of lubricant. 

"It's worth a try.  Anything to help him at this point.  The poor thing is miserable." I said, as I followed her back up to the register.

"I hope it does help too.  Honestly, it is only going to get worse from here on out if he doesn't get some relief.  Good luck." she said as she rang up the items.  Oh God, it was going to get worse?  I realized then if he didn't feel better soon, I was going to have to call Hoseok to see if he could sedate him.  I thanked her and took the bag, quickly rushing back home so I could at least give him these things to help. As I arrived and opened the door, I heard a groan coming from in Taehyung's room, louder than before.   I rushed over to his room and hung the bag on the door handle before taking a step back.

"Tae, I got some items I hope will help you.  They are hanging on your door." I called loudly enough for him to hear.  A few moments later the door cracked open and I heard a low whine and groan as he gripped the edge of the door hard.  He quickly grabbed the bag hanging on the door and slammed it shut.  I sat in the living room, turning on the tv to a decent volume to try to afford him some privacy so he could do whatever he needed to without fear of being heard.  It didn't matter though, since his groans and occasional moans were quite loud.  I only heard what I thought might have been a few moans of pleasure, the rest sounded like he was in pain.  As the day reached into the early afternoon, I decided to make something to eat, hoping he would at least keep his strength up.  I made sandwiches, something quick and easy, and brought one to his room, knocking on the door.

"Taehyung, I have food for you. Can I bring it in and at least sit it on your bedside table?" I said loud enough for him to be able to hear me.   

"Y-Yes." he said, sounding exhausted.  As I opened the door and began to walk in, nothing prepared me for what I was about to see.  I slowly placed the plate down on the bedside table, and turned to face him, swallowing hard.  There he was, kneeling on the floor, completely naked. He was shaking, a sheen of sweat covering his entire body. He was resting his hands on his knees, panting heavily as he looked up at me with watery eyes.  I could clearly see his dark flushed cock standing at full attention between his legs, but tried not to stare at it as I felt pity wash over me.

"Please...please.  I don't know what to do." he said, his voice raspy.

"What's wrong Tae? Can I call Hoseok?" I asked, worrying as he let out a low whine.

"Anything...it won't go away.  I...I can't...I can't cum. It hurts, so much." he almost growled before shivering again, the grip on his legs getting tighter as the veins in his arms stuck out.  Hormones had to have been surging through his body, making an already difficult problem so much worse with my presence.

"I will go call Hoseok, maybe he can sedate you until the worst of this has passed." I said, turning to leave.  

"Please don't go.  I'm...I'm scared.  As painful as these have been before, this is excruciating." he groaned, panting afterwards.  He closed his eyes as I noticed his cock bounce and throb, precum dripping out of it into a string onto the floor below.

"Do you want me to find you a female to mate with?" I suggested as I saw his cock bounce again.

"I don't want one.  Arghhhhh." he growled, as more precum dripped out, panting as he looked up at me with glossy eyes.  I felt such a surge of pity and sorrow come over me, that he was still suffering even with all my help.  With that, I swallowed hard and turned slightly to face him as I sat on the edge of his bed.

"Taehyung I can offer you two things that might help.  One, either Hoseok can sedate you through the hard part of this, or....or I can try to help you." I said slowly.   His cock throbbed several more times as he breathed heavily, looking up at me with dark eyes.

"You would do that, for me?" he asked before letting out a low whine, curling downward more.  

"Anything to help you.  I can't stand seeing you in pain like this." I said, chewing on my lip.  

"What if it doesn't help?" he said, his voice sounding thick with worry.

"There is only one way to find out." I said, swallowing at the thought.  He breathed heavily for a moment until another wave of pain hit him, causing him to almost shrink in on himself.

"Please help me." he whined, not even looking up.  I quickly kneeled on the floor in front of him and putting a hand on his shoulder.  He leaned completely into my touch, almost thrusting his pelvis forward, making me swallow hard.  Fuck, this was going to be difficult to maintain my composure.  I trailed my hand slowly over his chest and down his stomach as he stayed completely still, trembling underneath my touch.

"Alright, if this gets too much or isn't helping, let me know and I will stop and we will just call Hoseok." I said, as he nodded quickly. I slid my hand down to his flush cock and gripped it, making him immediately moan.  He began thrusting his pelvis forward at a fast pace, groaning as he did.  I literally stayed still as he began to essentially fuck my hand, his hips snapping and thrusting forward so fast and hard.

"So...good....need...more." he moaned, continuing to buck his hips forward.

"Get on your back." I said, having him lean back and lay flat on his back, his crotch immediately thrusting forward into the air.  I took both hands and began to stroke him, twisting them as I went, making him moan loudly.

"Oh fuck, oh yes.  Just like that, GOD!" he moaned, thrusting his hips upward every few seconds.  I began stroking him faster, continuing to twist my hands up over his head as I did, his body twitching as I did.

"Is that good?  Think you can cum this way?" I asked, continuing my movements.

"Yes, yes please don't stop. I...I'm getting close." he groaned, his cock throbbing in my hands.  I stroked a dozen or so more times before his entire body stiffened, his crotch thrusting hard up into the air as he shot out ropes upon ropes of translucent white, his body shaking.  I continued to stroke him until his body relaxed, his cock beginning to soften in my hands.  I let go of him as he panted and looked up at me, his forehead wrinkled.

"Thank you...so much.  I...oh God thank you." he said, tears falling out of the corner of his eyes.  

"Of course.  I'm just so glad it has given you some relief.  Is there anything at all you need?" I asked, grabbing his discarded shirt off of the floor and beginning to wipe off his chest.  He looked absolutely worn out as he laid there still shivering. 

"No, I feel like I can't move. I just need to lay here a little....oh no." he said, as he slowly lifted his head. I followed his gaze to see his cock already springing back to life, as he whimpered.  He groaned as his body began to tense up again, panting heavily.  

"Don't worry Tae, just try to relax." I urged as he let out another low whine. This was going to be a long night.  

______________________________  
______________________________

 


	9. Chapter 9

A full two hours.  I had been going at this for two hours and he was no closer to release than when I started.  He continued to insist he was so close, but no matter what I did, my strokes did nothing to give him relief.  He was dripping sweat, he was panting so heavily, his cock almost purple and hard as rock, constantly throbbing and leaking.  I finally let go of his cock as he whimpered, staring at me with desperate eyes.      

"No, please no! I...I am almost there!" he whined, gripping his cock again and stroking it himself.

"Taehyung it's not working this time.  I have to get some help." I said, as I stood up, my legs sore from being in the same position so long.     

"Wait! Please!" he cried out, quickly letting go of his cock and scrambling to his knees.  He gripped on my leg with one hand, another surge of pain causing him to buckle and lower his head.  I turned back around to face him as best as I could, his grip on my leg not loosening. 

"Look at how much pain you are in!  I can't stand seeing you like this." I said softly.  As he lifted his head to look at me, his entire body went rigid.  He closed his eyes and took a very, deep slow breath before his eyes shot back open.  They looked dark, hungry and vibrant.  

"You smell....so...fucking....good." he almost growled as he let go of my leg and got to his feet.  Oh shit, what was happening?

"Tae?  I think I need to-" I started.  I was interrupted by him rushing me, pinning me to the wall beside the door.

"Please, let me..." he said, his lips dangerously close to mine.  I searched his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"This isn't going to help, it's only going to make it worse." I said, my voice trembling slightly.  I watched him close his eyes and growl, followed by a low whimper as he stumbled back from me, putting his hands up to his face and fisting his hair.

"G-Go, now!" he groaned as I slid out of the door and shut it behind me.  I heard him let out a deep groan and whimper, pulling at my heart strings. I rushed to my room and grabbed my phone, calling Hoseok's cell phone.

" _Dr. Jung speaking."_

"Hoseok, it's Y/N.  Are you busy right now?" I asked, praying he wouldn't be.

" _Yeah, I'm actually at the hospital in Labor and Delivery. I have a mom in labor and it's been a rough one.  Why, what's going on?"_  

"Fuck.  Taehyung's rut is bad, and I mean really bad.  He couldn't get relief himself and I wound up manually helping him. It worked once but it only lasted about a minute before it came back. Hoseok, I tried for hours and it is not going away.  I need to sedate him." I said, as I heard more noises coming from Taehyung's room.

" _Shit, I can't leave.   I can try to see if another vet is on call, but if not, you will either have to drag him to an emergency clinic which I do not suggest because he can easily get away from you in the state he is in, or he will have to wait until this mom delivers her babies. That, or you need to find a female for him to breed with."_

"A-Alright.  Thank you Hoseok." I replied.  He wished me luck and I ended the call, pacing back and forth.  I wanted to get a female for him to breed with but he stated he didn't want one.  The only option was for him to suffer and I hated it.  I wanted to help him, but even my help wasn't enough.  I sighed as I went and took a shower, hoping the sound of the running water would drown out his whimpers for a moment to let me try to think of something with a clear head.  As I dried off from my shower and wrapped my towel around myself, I sighed, realizing the only thing I could do to help him, but I was so afraid it would change things between us.  Taehyung was a very handsome hybrid, and yes I was attracted to him.  I had caught my mind wandering a couple of times, but I would never take advantage of his current situation.  I shook my head and crossed my room going to my dresser as I heard a very loud thud coming from the hallway.  I rushed to my door and threw it open to see him on his knees, doubled over in his doorway, gripping the door frame.

"Taehyung!  What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, rushing over to him.  

"It hurts so much!" he whimpered, looking up at me with actual tears falling down his face.  That was all it took to help me make my decision.  I was going to let him get his relief one way or another and we could figure out the awkward part later.

"Taehyung, let me help you." I said in a soft voice, trying to help him to his feet.  He began to get to his feet when he stumbled forward, pinning me against the wall.  I could feel his hardened cock resting against my thigh, making me swallow hard.  He gasped at the contact and began rocking his hips forward, borderline humping my leg at this point.  

"Knock me out...do something!"he sobbed gripping my shoulders as his whole body convulsed, another wave of pain shooting through him.

"You can fuck me." I said, putting both hands on the sides of his face, making him look at me.

"Oh God, please don't say that.  I don't know if I can stop myself." he groaned, his eyes tearing up again.     

"It's ok, you can do it.  I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it." I said, taking my hands away.  I reached for the edge of my towel and loosened it, letting it fall to the floor.  Taehyung shuddered as he looked down at me, a low whine dragging out as he squeezed his eyes shut, his body continuing to tremble.  He growled before he rushed in, his lips hungrily sliding over mine. His tongue prodded into my mouth immediately, his kisses hungry and hard.  He whimpered into my mouth as he pressed his dick against my thigh again, beginning to hump it.  He continued to kiss me, nipping at my lip until he started kissing and nipping down my neck.

"B-Bed." he breathed as he let go of me, panting heavily.  I nodded and walked into my room, climbing up on the bed.  I was on all fours when he shook his head, climbing up on the bed as well. 

"Lay on your back." he said, helping flip me around.  

"Oh, is that better?" I asked, laying on my back and spreading my legs.  He nodded quickly as he climbed on top of me, hovering over as he panted quickly.  He groaned and shivered, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to subdue the wave of pain.  I reached down and gripped his cock, making him gasp and his body stiffen slightly. I lined him up with my already wet entrance and nodded as he lowered down, moaning loudly.  

"Oh my God...so...fuck." he growled as he began thrusting fast.  I felt my entire body jostled with his thrusts, making me moan out.  I tightened around him intentionally, making his whole body shudder as he gasped.

"You feeling good Tae?" I asked, moaning after from the intensity that he began thrusting.

"So fucking good. Jesus I think I'm gonna cum soon." he moaned as I felt his cock throbbing inside me.

"You can cum in me, I'm on birth control.  Cum inside me and get relief." I said, smiling before another involuntary moan spilled out of my mouth.   With a low and long groan, I felt his hard and thick cock throbbing inside me, release his built up cum.  He continued to grind in me slowly grunting with each thrust as his body began to shake.   The feeling of his throbbing cock pressing against my g-spot with each hard slow thrust was enough to make me cum, making him groan and thrust fast a few more times before stilling in me.  He leaned his trembling body against mine as he looked at me, his eyes still wet with previously shed tears. I smiled softly at him and cupped his face gently.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered, closing his eyes as I saw his chin quivering.  I frowned and pulled his face down to meet mine, kissing him gently on the lips before leaning my head back into the pillow and smiling at him.

"Taehyung, you don't have anything to be sorry about." I said, running one of my hands back through his hair, stopping to scratch behind his ears.

"But...but we just....I just..." he said quietly, letting out a soft sob after.

"You are ok, we are ok. I offered to help you through this, and I will continue to help you as long as you want me to.  I am so sorry this has been so difficult on you." I replied, as he sniffled, leaning his head into my hand.  He went to pull out of me, whimpering and groaning as he did.  He rolled to one side and collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily.  I rolled onto my side facing him, and continued to stroke his hair and ears.

"I really am nothing but trouble." he sniffled, before letting out a shaky breath.

"No you are not!  I told you, you are my Taehyung, and I won't hear you talking badly about yourself.  I knew that your rut might be bad and that this was a slight possibility, and I was prepared for that." I said, as he blinked fast and looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"So you don't hate me or you're not afraid of me?" he asked, his body shivering slightly.

"Oh my goodness, no!  You never scared me at all.  I felt bad for you because you were in so much pain and I wasn't make it any easier on you.  Please don't worry anymore and why don't you get cleaned up, alright?  I'm sure once you've had a cool shower and lay down and get a little rest you will feel much better." I said, kissing him on the forehead.  He nodded and slid slowly out of bed, walking out of my room and down the hall.   I used the opportunity to shower again as well, and as I was drying off I heard him walking slowly into the room.   

"Let me just get the sheets off the bed." I said, walking out to the room.  He leaned against the wall, his eyes looking heavy.  I quickly stripped the sheets and laid down a new one before beckoning him into bed.  As we laid there, he closed his eyes and leaned his head against me, letting out a sigh.  I pet behind his ears softly before he relaxed and fell asleep in moments.  He had to have been exhausted after enduring so much pain all day.  As I lay there, drifting off in to sleep, I wondered how this really would change the dynamic between us in the days to come.

____________________________  
____________________________

 


	10. Chapter 10

I woke in the middle of the night to hear a whimpering beside me, making me furrow my brow as I felt the bed moving slightly.  I opened my eyes to see Taehyung leaning on his elbows, his head tucked down as he slowly ground his hips into the bed.  He breathed heavily and only stopped to whimper again as his body shuddered.

"Tae?" I asked in a sleepy voice, turning over and turning the lamp on.  He looked at me, almost ashamed before tucking his head back down and continuing to grind into the bed.

"I'm sorry, but it's back." he breathed, still steadily moving.

"Why didn't you wake me? You are hurting again." I said, sitting up.

"Didn't want to...bother you." he grunted to through gritted teeth as I saw his body trembling some more.

"I told you I would help you, and I mean it. Here, lay back on the bed." I said as he nodded quickly.  He flipped onto his back revealing his rock hard cock as he tried to thrust his hips slowly upward, begging for friction.   I swiftly removed my panties and shorts and got to my knees. I straddled him, making him look up at me with wide eyes, heavy pants come from his open mouth.  I reached one hand underneath us and gripped his cock, angling it toward my entrance.  I slowly lowered onto it, making him let out a continuous moan as his hands fisted the sheets on either side of him. I began raising and lowering my hips slowly, as he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You feel so good!" he groaned, gripping my hips as I rolled my hips with my movements.

"So do you!  I want you to feel good." I breathed as I continued to slowly move.  He stared up into my eyes, his dark and primal as he began thrusting upward from beneath me.  Normally I would have tried to drag this out a bit, feeling so good from him pressing against all the right spots, but I had to remember that he was in pain, and this was a need.   I purposefully tightened around him, making him moan out, his body shaking beneath me.  I pressed one hand on each side of the pillow, hovering over him as I really began to work with his thrusts.  He leaned his head up slightly, licking and nipping at my nipples, making my insides tremble with desire and pleasure. 

"God, I'm getting close." he breathed as I ground my hips downward.

"Then cum for me, Taehyung." I smiled as I clenched and moved particularly fast.  He moaned and leaned his head back into the pillow as I felt him throbbing inside me.  Any moment now, I would relish in the sight of this hybrid falling apart beneath me.  The sounds of his desperate whimpers and moans was enough to push me close to an orgasm, my pussy tightening and throbbing around him. 

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!" he groaned as he released inside me, bucking his hip upwards.  I reached one hand down and with a few passes of my finger over my sensitive clit, I was cumming with him, our bodies moving together as we chased our highs.  As we both came down from them, I dismounted, making him groan.  I could feel myself leaking immediately, making me rush over to the bathroom to grab a towel.  I cleaned myself off and came out to Taehyung, handing him a towel as well.  He wiped off as I climbed back in the bed, laying on my side to face him.

"You feel better?" I asked, smiling at the sleepy look on his face.

"Much better.  The pain is gone, at least for now.  I still feel bad that you are even having to do this.  I'm sure you never imagined having to do this when you took me in." he said, keeping his gaze away from me.

"I mean, I knew it was a possibility, and one that I was perfectly ready to face.  Ever since you had your exam with Hoseok and he mentioned that it might be worse, I was prepared.  I wasn't about to let you suffer.  I just didn't want to make you feel like I was taking advantage of your situation. " I said, making him look over at me with his forehead wrinkled up in confusion.

"You taking advantage of me?? What do you mean?" he asked, turning to face me.

"Taehyung, I don't know if you have really ever paid attention, but you are an extremely attractive person.  Anyone would be lucky to be able to do all that with you." I giggled.  His forehead wrinkled up again as his gaze lowered.

"I'm not a person, I'm just a...mongrel." he said in a sad voice, making my heart ache.

"No, you are not!  You cannot allow the things that happened to you in the past define what you are.  You are a person, just with something extra that ordinary people don't have.  Do you know, despite the lack of rights and everything that hybrids have to go through, I have always secretly wished I was one?" I said, making his head jerk up.

"Why? Why would you want people looking down on you and treating you like you are a waste of space?" he said, frowning.

"You are special.  When I would be around Jimin and Jin, I would always get to see their special abilities in being a hybrid, and it always made me wish I could be in their world.  They are extraordinary beings, and so are you.  Your owner was a piece of shit excuse of a human being. He didn't appreciate you and enjoy you like he should have.  I have only been around you a short time, and I already appreciate so much about you.  You are kind, sweet, affectionate, considerate, funny, smart, and many more things that I look forward to getting to know." I said as I smiled softly at him.  

"You really see all that in me?" He asked, looking at me with big eyes, his voice soft.

"I do." I said softly, scooting closer to him.  He reached his long fingered hand up to my face, cupping my cheek softly as he leaned in closer.

"Can....can I kiss you?" he asked, his warm eyes locking onto mine.  I smiled and resisted the urge to giggle as I nodded.  I watched his eyes flutter shut as he leaned into me, his lips softly brushing mine.  I could feel his lips tremble as he pressed them more firmly against my own.  I returned the kiss with the same softness he was showing, making me feel warm all over.  This was not a heated, passionate, needy kiss.  This was warm, comforting, affectionate, making me internally startle.  As we pulled away, he searched my eyes, giving me a shy smile.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now." he said, a dusting of pink settling on his cheeks.

"Tae I believe we have done more than that.  We have kind of made out and had sex." I giggled, making the pink on his cheeks darken.

"Well yeah, but that was to help me with my rut.  This...this was because I wanted to." he replied, making my own cheeks flush.

"Oh....and what do you think now?" I asked, feeling an unexpected fluttering in my stomach.

"I think that I want to do it again, all the time.  You make me feel things I've never felt before and it makes me realize that I never want to go anywhere else." he said, as he lowered his head, nuzzling into my neck.  He began rubbing his head around, brushing it along the expanse of my neck, licking and kissing it slightly.  I smiled slightly as I rubbed behind his ears, making him let out a deep sigh of contentment.  In doing this, I realized what it meant.  He was marking me as his own, rubbing his scent on me and claiming me as his.    

"I am glad you are happy.  Maybe now you will finally start to see that life has so much to offer you." I replied as he lifted his head to look at me.

"I don't care what else life has to offer.  I just want you." he said, looking at me with intensity.  My heart thudded hard as he leaned in and kissed me softly again, letting his lips gently glide over mine.  He kissed me like that again for a moment and pulled back, letting out a happy sigh.

"I-I'm not going anywhere." I said with a nervous smile.  His faltered slightly as he lowered his gaze for a moment.

"I'm not stupid enough to think that you want me in the same way I want you, but...but I have never felt like this before.  I know you may one day get a husband and I will just be your friend and pet and you may even get rid of me, but I don't think I could ever feel this way about anyone else." he said, making my heart ache.

"You will always be my Taehyung, no matter what.  I would never ever get rid of you!  No matter what the future holds, you will be with me as long as you want to be here." I said, smiling softly at him.  He gave me a little smile and snuggled up to me, letting out another contented sigh.

"Good." he said into my neck, his body relaxing into mine.

"Let's get some rest before the next wave hits you." I said, rubbing his back.  Within moments he was drifting into a deep sleep, letting out small puffs of hair through his parted lips, tickling my neck.  I laid there wide awake, thinking about all the things that Taehyung confessed to me.  We had only been together a very short time and here he was basically telling me that he had feelings for me?  I mean, I guess it made sense considering he had never had anyone show him kindness before, but could he really be feeling this way?  He mumbled slightly and pressed closer to me, making me smile automatically.  Maybe it was real...because as much as I hated to admit it, I believe I began to feel similar things stirring in me.

____________________  
____________________

**(A/N: Don't worry, Jungkook** **makes** **his appearance in a** **few** **chapters)**   
  



	11. Chapter 11

His rut wound up lasting two whole days.  Every time he was able to get relief, it would come back, but the time distance between was getting more and more.  Finally we were both dressed and relaxing in the living room, the tension in the air almost completely gone.  Taehyung was sitting next to me on the couch facing me, leaning his head on the back of the couch as I watched TV.  He inched just slightly closer, running his fingertips along the back of my hand and tracing my fingers with them.

"Thank you for helping me through my rut.  I know it's awkward to say, but...thank you." he said, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"You are more than welcome, Taehyung." I said, giving him a soft smile.

"That felt better than I ever expected it to." he said, his smile growing as he continued looking down at our hands.

"I bet!  The fact that you were never able to get relief during your rut...I can't imagine." I said, watching him continue to play with my hand.

"W-Well yes that too...but I meant in general as well." he replied, making my eyes widen.  It all made sense now.

"Tae, you were a virgin?" I asked, watching a flush spread on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I had never been with anyone before." he said softly, still grinning.

"Oh, I see.  No wonder you are feeling so good." I smiled, fluffing up his hair with my free hand.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking up at me and cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Usually you feel these kind of feelings toward the person you lose your virginity to.  Not everyone does, but for the most part, it happens." I said, smiling at him.  He smile drooped some as he looked back down, still playing with my hand.

"O-Oh.  So you're saying you think this is because you were the first person I got to have sex with?" he asked, his smile completely gone now.

"I mean, I am not saying that is definitely it, but it does happen." I said, as he stopped playing with my hand.  He looked up at me for a brief moment before rushing forward, cupping one cheek in his hand and leaning his forehead against mine.  I startled at his sudden movements, my heart beating rapidly as I stilled in his touch.

"Please don't dismiss my feelings as some kind of statistic.  They are very real." he said, his lips almost touching mine.

"I'm sorry Tae, I didn't mean it like that." I breathed, as he leaned in and kissed me deeply.  His tongue began softly exploring my mouth making me breathe out a large breath through my nose.  He continued to make out with me, letting his hand travel from my cheek, down my neck and shoulder, sliding over my breast and down to my waist.

"Can I do something?" he asked in a heavy voice as he separated our kiss.  I didn't know what this something was, but I nodded to him all the same.  He slipped off of the couch in an almost fluid motion, getting onto his knees in front of the couch.

"Tae?" I asked, my heart beating so hard, I could hear it in my ears.

"Can you take off your shorts and panties?" he asked, as I noticed him blush.  I felt myself flushing as well as I began to slip my items of clothing off.  This was not in a rut, blinded with the need to breed.  This was want.  He crawled over between my legs and placed one over each of his shoulders as he smirked up at me.

"I have been dying to do this as well." he said, as he began kissing up my inner thighs.  I felt my insides tighten and quiver as his soft lips reached my womanhood.  I whimpered as he stopped and took a deep breath, smirking up at me.

"I told you.  You smell so fucking good." he smiled before dipping his tongue between my already wet folds.  I whimpered and wiggled my hips around, feeling my body tense with his motions.  He began flicking and circling my swollen clit with his tongue, lapping and sucking at my most sensitive parts.

"O-Oh my God!  T-Taehyung!" I groaned, arching my back as I wound his hair in one hand.  

"Mmmmm so delicious." he groaned before continuing his attack on my sensitive bud.  I felt that coil begin to tighten as he kept a steady pace, eating me like his life depended on it.  My moans and whimpers became louder as I thrusted my hips forward, feeling like I could burst.  My eyes rolled hard back into my head as my thighs began to tremble.

"F-Fuck I'm gonna cum!" I warned, feeling that coil tighten until the point of no return.  He hummed as he slid two fingers inside me, making that coil snap and me come undone around him.  I shook hard as I moaned uncontrollably, my pussy contracting around his fingers as he moved them in and out.  As I began to come down from a ridiculously long high, I panted for breath, my legs still shaking.  He sat up and licked his lips, followed by his fingers, making me shudder.

"That was so incredible." he smiled, biting his lip after.

"I'll say!  You've never done that before?!" I asked, finding it hard to believe he was a first timer.

"Nope.  I've....I've seen it done before though.  My master would watch porn a lot and sometimes he would forget my crate wasn't covered.  I had seen it done and always wondered what it would be like." he shrugged.  It was then that I noticed his ridiculously hard erection straining in his basketball shorts, making me grin.

"Will you allow me to return the favor?" I asked, as I slid my shorts back on.

"You want to?" he asked, looking a bit hopeful, enough to make me want to squeal at how cute he was at the moment.

"Yes, I do.  Why don't we switch places?" I asked, sliding off of the couch onto my knees.  He quickly sat down and slipped his shorts off over his hard erection.  I smiled as I leaned up and began kissing softly all over his groin.  As I began giving gentle little licks to his head, he groaned and leaned his head back into the couch.  Precum already was beading at his tip as I began stroking his shaft, panting hard.

"F-Feels so good!" he groaned as I started sucking on the top half of his cock, stroking the bottom half in rhythm.  I hummed around him, making him gasp and jerk his head up, looking down at me.  I continued this pace for a minute or two before I engulfed him completely, choking on his thickness at the back of my throat.  He moaned loudly as I began bobbing my head up and down, staring up at him.  I felt him throb in my mouth as I hummed around his cock again.  As I sucked on him, I took my hand and began cupping and softly massaging his balls, making his body stiffen.

"I'm gonna c-cum soon." he whimpered, his thighs shaking as his body tensed.  I hummed again and picked up the pace, swirling my tongue around as I kept my lips tight.  He began breathing fast as I felt his cock harden even more, knowing his release must be close.  I slowed down slightly, making him throb even more and whine, jutting his hips upward.

"Ohhhh I'm so close! Please, please I'm about to cum!" he whimpered, making me smirk around his cock.  I hummed and began stroking and sucking him in a fast rhythm again, making him hit his peak.  He gripped the couch as he moaned, arching his back slightly, his body shaking.  I continued to swallow around him until I felt his dick softening in my mouth.  I moved my tongue slowly back and forth over him as I pulled him from my mouth, making him shiver.

"Was that how you pictured it to be?" I asked, smiling as I got up onto the couch next to him.

"Even better. You are really good at that." he breathed, looking over at me.

"Well you are good too." I giggled, fluffing his hair up.  He gave me an almost sad smile before tucking his dick into his pants and leaning over on me.

"Can it be like this all the time?  I realize if you do ever get a boyfriend or anything that we can't do this.  I know enough of human relationships to know that can't be the case, but until that day comes, can we be like this?" he asked, holding my hand.

"I don't see why not." I said, squeezing his hand.  He sighed and snuggled into me more, making me relish his warmth.  I decided just to relax and let nature take it's course.  If we developed into something more, great.  If not, then I would still care for him the same.  He was my Taehyung and I didn't foresee anything getting in the way of that.

______________________  
______________________

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

I thought it was going to be a little awkward after that but it really wasn't.  Several months had passed and things were better than they ever could be.  Taehyung and I were close, I helped him through his ruts, we spent most of our time together, and we even had sex quite often when he wasn't going through a rut.  When we did, I saw the emotion behind it and to be honest, I was getting pretty emotionally attached to him as well.  Taehyung was also a hard worker and it showed.  He knew his way around the cafe so much now that everything just flowed into a perfect rhythm when we were there.  I thought my life was complete before, but it turns out he was what was missing.  Most days were spent like today was.  We finished work at the cafe and came home, showering and spending the evening relaxing together.  Currently he was flipping through the channels on the TV and I was scrolling through my phone, when a call interrupted our peace.  I smiled as I answered it, putting it on speaker phone.

"Eonni! How are you?" I asked, smiling at the sound of my older sister chuckling.

_"Things are going well here, I'm ready to pop any day now.  Your nephew needs to make an appearance, things are getting uncomfortable."_

"I can imagine!  How is Nayeon?" I asked, watching Tae look at the phone with curiosity.

_"She is great!  Actually she is the reason I called you.  We were kind of wanting to have one more date night before the baby arrives and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching Nayeon tomorrow evening."_

"Of course! I feel like I haven't seen her in forever!" I smiled.

 _"There is only one thing.  I know you have a hybrid now and...she is kind of going through this phase where hybrids scare her quite a lot.  Do you think you could just make sure he isn't around her?"_  

"No, not at all.  Taehyung lives here and I'm not going to confine him to a room because she is going through a phase. If anything, he will put her at ease." I said as I watched his ears flatten against his head.

_"I don't know. I am sure he is great and all I just..."_

"Eonni, look.  She either deals with it and can stay with me for the evening, or you will find someone else to babysit." I said, gripping Taehyung's hand.

_"Alright, alright. I trust you.  Just please, keep an eye on things."_

"Stop worrying.  Everything will be fine." I replied.

_"Ok, would around six tomorrow work?"_

"Yes, that would be fine.  See you tomorrow." I said, hanging up the phone.  

"I don't want to be a problem.  I don't want to scare a little girl." he said, chewing his lip.

"Hey stop that now, it will be fine.  She might be scared upon initially seeing you but once I show her that you are nothing to be afraid of, she will be fine.  She is a smart little thing, she will understand." I replied, leaning over and kissing his cheek.  He nodded and sighed as I cuddled into him, continuing to hold his hand.  Everything would be fine.

*****

I held Nayeon in my arms as she waved to her parents as they drove away.

"Now Nayeon, I want to talk to you about something before we go inside, ok?" I said as I put her down.

"What we gonna talk about?" she asked, shrugging.  She was so cute and totally her mother's daughter.

"So I have a friend inside the house and he is looking forward to meeting you.  He is really nice and I like him a lot, so I'm sure you will too." I said, as she regarded me carefully.

"Ok Imo **(a name for aunt in Korean for those of you who don't know)**. Can we go inside now?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Of course." I said, holding her hand.  I opened the door with the other hand and led her inside, shutting the door behind us.  Tae decided to be seated on the couch when she came in so he wouldn't seem intimidating, him being as tall as he was.  It didn't seem to matter in Nayeon's eyes, because as soon as we entered the room and she saw him sitting there, she began to cry.

"Imo!" she cried, turning around and reaching up for me.  As I picked her up, I saw Tae's ears droop, as well as his smile drop.

"It's ok, sweet girl.  Why are you crying?" I asked, rocking her back and forth as she tightly clung to my neck.

"He's scary!" she cried, wrapping her legs tightly around my waist.

"He's not scary.  He is very sweet and gentle." I said as Taehyung shifted nervously in his seat.  

"I'm scared!" she wailed, resting her head on my shoulder and hiding her face in my neck.

"Maybe I should just go." he said, about to stand up.

"No Tae, you're fine right where you are.  Nayeon, why are you so scared, huh?"I asked, slowly softly rubbing her back.

"I dunno!" she sobbed, making me roll my eyes.  I walked slowly with her still crying to the living room and slowly sat on the couch a little bit away from Taehyung.  

"Nayeon, I want you to be a big girl for me now and look at me, ok?  You are perfectly safe and everything is fine." I said, as she sniffled and leaned back.  Once she caught a glimpse of Tae out of the corner of her eye, she shrieked and climbed off my lap, snuggling into the side of me opposite Taehyung.

"I promise, I won't hurt you." Taehyung said softly, worrying his hands in his lap.  I knew he hadn't really had any interaction with children, and I didn't want this to be his first experience either.

"Nayeon, can you use your words for me and tell me why you think he is scary?" I asked as she let out a single sob and hiccuped.

"My friend at school said if you let a hybrid touch you, you are gonna grow ears and a tail.  I don't wanna grow a tail and ears!" she sobbed, making me shake my head and grin.

"That is silly!  I touch Taehyung all the time and do you see ears or a tail on me?  Of course not. You have to be born that way." I explained as her cries quieted and she sniffled.

"I don't believe you." she sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Here, I will prove it." I said, smiling at her.  I turned my attention to Taehyung and reached my hand up. I began carding my fingers through his hair until I reached his ears, rubbing behind them for a moment.  He hummed as I rubbed my hand over the length of his ears, looking down at Nayeon.

"Feels good." Tae said softly as he sighed.

"See Nayeon?  Now come on my lap and look.  Do you see any ears sprouting from my head?" I asked, stopping petting him.  She climbed back on my lap slowly, facing me, as she began running her little hand over my head and through my hair a few times. 

"I don't see any." she said softly, still looking cautiously.

"See?  So there is nothing to be afraid of.  And you see how he likes his ears being softly pet?  And his fur is so soft." I smiled as she stopped searching my hair and her eyes shot over to Tae.  She slowly began to climb off of my lap and scooted closer to Taehyung as his eyes widened.  He licked his lips and sat extremely still as she cautiously got up on her knees, placing one hand on the back of the couch to steady herself.  She slowly reached her outstretched hand upwards and smiled as it made contact with Taehyung's ear.  She began to softly pet down it as he began to visibly relax a little bit more.

"It is soft, like my stuffed kitty." she said, continuing to pet his ear.

"And see? No ears" I said, running my hand over her head as she smiled.  And with that, it was like opening the floodgates.  She climbed up on Tae's lap and began rubbing both ears at the same time. I could tell he was trying to relax but it was a bit difficult with her on his lap, so close to his face.  I just giggled, watching the two of them interact.  It took about an hour but she and Tae finally became completely comfortable around each other.  They became so comfortable in fact, that he laid on the floor with her, playing and giggling for the longest time.  By time my sister came back around to pick her up, he was laying on his back on the floor and she was literally climbing on top of him, trying to shove her little hands between his shoulders and the floor to reach the toy he was laying on.  My sister looked and the scene with wide eyes as she gave me a smirk.

"You didn't tell me your hybrid was a looker." she grinned, making me elbow her.

"That was not why I rescued him, and you know it." I almost whispered, shaking my head

"And where is my daughter?  What have you done with her?  Because this little girl who is climbing all over your hybrid cannot possibly be her." she said, watching the two play.

"Tae can win most people over, I would say." I smiled, as Nayeon realized her mother's presence. 

"Eomma!  Can Taetae come with us?" she asked, bolting off of him and rushing over to her mother.

"Taehyung is staying here with me, but you can come visit him sometimes." I said, as he sat up and got to his feet.

"Awww but I want him to come home so we can play more." she pouted, crossing her arms.

" I promise, next time you visit, you can play as much as you want." I said, rubbing the top of her head.    

"Oh ok." she said in a dejected voice.  

"Thank you for watching her, and I am sure we will see you soon." my sister said as she took Nayeon's hand. 

"Bye Nayeon!  By Eonni!" I said as they waved goodbye before walking out of the door.  As I closed it behind me, went back in and sat next to a now seated Taehyung on the couch.

"That was fun, I like her.  She is so cute." he said with a big grin, resting back into the couch. 

"She is.  I'm glad your first experience with a little one wasn't a bad one." I grinned, leaning against him.  He held my hand and leaned his head against mine, running his thumb over my finger softly.  Now that he had met some of my family, it was almost like he was completely and fully integrated into every aspect of my life.  Everything was going better than I could have possibly imagined, and it made me smile to know that my life truly felt complete. 

____________________________  
____________________________

**(A/N: The calm before the storm hehe)**

 


	13. Chapter 13

"God, that was the busiest shift I have seen in a while." Jimin said, plopping in one of the chairs after the last customer left.

"It really was. But I do have to say, Taehyung you have really come into your own. You seem more comfortable around people and you are a hard worker! I am glad we moved you out front." Jin smiled.

"Glad to see you all had a good day." Yoongi said as he came in the door with Hoseok. Jimin grnned and bounded up to them, hugging Yoongi around the waist and laying his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah it was a long day, but we all managed to survive it." I smiled, as Jimin switched to hugging Hoseok in the same manner.

"Someone missed us today." Hoeok chuckled, fluffing Jimin's hair up. As we all chatted I noticed Taehyung's eyes getting heavy, his chin resting in one of his hands with his elbow propped up on the table.  
"Tae, why don't you just relax while I finish up?" I said as I stood, taking off my apron.

"No, it's ok. I'm good to go." he said through a yawn, making me chuckle.

"You're fine. There isn't much left, just wiping up and taking out the trash. Just relax, I got it." I said, kissing his forehead before walking back in the back. I heard the talking and laughter continue as I began wiping up the counters and making sure that everything that needed to go into the trash was bagged up. I took the back of my hand and wiped my brow before picking up the couple bags of trash. I flipped on the outdoor light and opened the back door, walking the few steps down the alley to toss the trash onto the other bags for pickup. As I did, I couldn't help but notice a flash of something light colored that caught my eye. As I got closer to the pile I gasped and realized it was a leg! I rushed over and began pulling trash bags away from the pile to see an unconscious person laying on their back, their head turned to the side, blood trickling down it, sweat coating their skin. As I got closer I noticed stark, sharp black ears sticking up from their head and long black tail laying dirty, poking out behind his back. I leaned down and gently placed my fingers on his wrist and thankfully felt a pulse, making me jump up and run back into the cafe.

"HELP! I NEED YOU GUYS IN THE ALLEY RIGHT NOW!" I shouted before turning right back around and rushing back outside. I got up by the hybrid's head and dropped to my knees, scanning over his face. He was young, attractive, but filthy.

"Y/N, what on....earth....shit." Jin said, breathing out as he rushed over.

"Jimin, run to the car and get my medical bag from the trunk. There should be a neck brace in there, bring that too." Hoseok said, rolling up his sleeves as he ran over.

"What the hell happened?" Yoongi asked, looking between me and the hybrid.

"I came to take out the trash and he was laying here half buried in trash bags." I said, touching my hand softly to his forehead.

"We can't move him til Jimin gets back with the neck brace. I want to make sure he is stable before we get him inside." Hoseok said as he moved a couple more trash bags to get on the other side of him. Taehyung looked on cautiously as Jimin came running back outside, followed by Namjoon.

"I just got here and Jimin said to run out back. What the hell is going on?" Namjoon asked as he saw us crowded around.

"Alright Jimin hand me the neck brace." Hoseok said, grabbing it from Jimin. I held the hybrid's head and turned his head ever so slowly until I had it where it needed to be for the neck brace. I held his head steady. Hoseok fastened the neck brace around his neck and began taking his pulse. It was then that I noticed the hybrid's eyes were open just a tiny sliver.

"Hey, you're ok, everything is going to be ok." I said softly as his eyes fluttered back shut.

"Shit, I need some help getting him to my car. I need to take him to my clinic for scans to make sure he is ok internally. Guys, come help me pick him up as slowly and carefully as possible." Hoseok instructed. I moved out of the way as they all helped lift him up, keeping him as stable as possible. This way wasn't ideal but ambulances didn't respond to hybrid calls the same way they did for humans, which always angered Hoseok immensely.

"I'll lock up and meet you guys there!" Jin said as he rushed back inside. I walked with Taehyung to our car in a hurry and took off in the direction of Hoseok's clinic.

"Are you ok, Tae? You have been awful quiet." I said as he sat there, playing with his hands slightly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok. I guess it just brings up that same panicky feeling I had when I was hurt and lost like that." he said, chewing on his lip. I took one of my hands and gripped his, squeezing it tightly as we drove. We sat there in silence the rest of the way until we reached Hoseok's clinic. We both got out of the car, the guys already helping the still unconscious hybrid inside. Hours went by as Hoseok performed scans, xrays, tests and a general exam on him before he sat down and sighed.

"He has a pretty severe concussion. I have him on an IV right now and he looks as though he is pretty malnourished. I don't understand how he has such good muscle definition for the shape he is in right now. It looks as though he has been beaten up pretty good as well and he has a pretty bad muscle tear in his leg. He is still unconscious so I have Namjoon looking around for any vacancies at overnight care clinics. I am not equipped for that here." he said, rubbing his hand down his face.

"Poor thing. His tail looked like it needed a good washing and brushing...well as well as the rest of him." I said, remembering his dirt smudged face.

"He is a pretty gorgeous hybrid, actually. He is a black German Shepherd, which are not as common." he said, looking at me.

"Bad news, no open spots at any overnight care clinics. Can he be brought to a halfway house type place?" Namjoon asked, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"No way, not in his condition. You know how those places are, he has to fight for everything. I would just take him to my place but Jimin is due for his rut any day now and that could be disastrous." Hoseok replied, running his hand down his face.

"Yeah and I would take him to mine, but with Jin being a feline hybrid I worry what this hybrid would do to him if he woke up and was not a fan of felines." Namjoon said, looking over at a sleeping Jin with concern.

"You can bring him to my place." I offered, making their heads snap over at me.

"Absolutely not. What if he is dangerous?" Namjoon said, crossing his arms.

"What is he going to do in this condition? And when he wakes, I'm sure he won't be very mobile. Besides, Taehyung is home with me. Do you really think Tae would allow anything bad to happen to me?" I asked, fluffing up the sleeping hybrid's hair.

"I don't like this, but it sounds like our only option at this point." Hoseok sighed.

"He should be easier to move now that we know there are not spinal injuries." I said, as Hoseok nodded.

"I will go ahead and gather up some supplies you might need. I'm going to send you home with more IV fluids as well, just make sure to be careful when you switch out the bags." he said, standing up and walking back to the room. Namjoon was rousing Jin, and I decided to do the same thing to Taehyung. I leaned down and kissed him on his forehead, fluffing his hair up. He looked up at me with a sleepy gaze, blinking a few times before giving me a soft smile.

"Is it time to go home?" he asked, sitting up and stretching slowly.

"Yes...well...we are going home, but the hybrid is coming with us. We literally have no idea who he is, where he lives, or even when he will wake up. He needs care, and we can put him in your bed." I said, as his eyes widened.

"Home with us? And in my bed?" he asked, seeming to prickle slightly.

"Well, you never sleep in there anymore anyway. Besides, I helped you when you were in need, and he is in more desperate need than you were when I found you. If we have the ability and means to help, don't you think we should?" I asked, smiling softly at him. He sighed and looked down, nodding quickly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he said quietly, making me giggle and grin.

"Don't worry Tae, everything will be fine." I said, rubbing his head and smiling at him. Just because I was offering need to someone else who was in trouble, didn't mean it would change anything. He was still my Tae and nothing could get in the way of that.

________________  
________________

 


	14. Chapter 14

"Here, before you lay him down, let me put some towels on the bed.  I need to wipe him down, he's filthy." I said, rushing in my house and to the linen closet.

"Wipe him down?" Taehyung echoed behind me and they carried him in the house.  

"Oh shush." I said as I grabbed the towels and fluffed three of them across the bed, enough to completely cover where he would be laying.  I jumped back out of the way so they could lay the still-unconscious hybrid down.

"Ok good, his IV stayed in.  Here is everything you should need.  Let me know when he wakes up so I can come check him out and see how well he is functioning.  If you need anything at all at any time, call me and I will be here in the blink of an eye." he said as I walked him to the door.

"Thank you Hoseok.  I will be sure to call you when he wakes up.  You are sure he's going to wake up, aren't you?" I asked, feeling nervous at the thought of this poor young hybrid passing away in my home because something wasn't done properly.

"He should shortly.  His body might be in a state of shut down due to the injuries he sustained and the lack of nutrition.  Be sure when he comes to, don't feed him anything too rich at first or it will make him sick." he said as he stepped out of the front door.

"Alright, I will.  I will see you soon Hoseok." I said, as he waved and headed down the path to his car.  I closed the door and walked into the kitchen.  I got a deep bowl and brought it with me to the bathroom.  I began to fill it with warm, soapy water and grabbed a few wash rags, along with another towel to dry him off with, a pair of scissors, some detangling spray, and a brush.  As I came out of the bathroom, Taehyung was standing in his doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.

"Are you really gonna wash him?" he asked, moving out of my way as I walked past him and into the room.

"Yes, I am.  It's just what I did for you when you showed up here, isn't it?" I asked, setting everything down on the bedside table.  

"Well...yeah, but I just took a shower." he said, shifting on his feet.

"And he can't.  Taehyung, look at him.  Really look at him.  His clothes are in tatters, his body dirty, his fur knotted.   Don't you have pity for him?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.  His ears fell flat against his head as he ducked it slightly, nodding slowly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." he said quietly, making me smile at him.  I stood back up and walked around the bed, standing right in front of him.  I took my hands and cupped his cheeks, leaning up and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.  

"Don't worry, you are still my Taehyung." I said, smiling at him.  He nodded and leaned down, kissing me slightly more intensely before pulling back and giving me a small smile in return.

"I just....I just love you so much." he said, making my heart felt like it stopped.  We always expressed that we loved one another, but never really said it.  To hear those words come from his mouth made my heart feel like it was going to explode. 

"I love you too." I smiled, reaching my arms around him and hugging him close to me.  

"You really do?" he asked, squeezing me to him.

"I really do." I said as I looked back up at him.  I kissed him deeply for a moment before unwrapping my arms and sighing with a smile.

"Can I stay in here while you do that?" he asked, making me chuckle.

"Of course you can.  I may actually need your help getting fresh clothes on him." I replied, walking back around sitting on the edge of the bed.  I heard him huff which only made me smile bigger as I grabbed the pair of scissors.  I carefully cut away his shirt, pulling the extremely thin and holey fabric away from his skin.  I strained but pulled it out from underneath him.  I wet a cloth and began washing him, starting with his face.  I worked slowly and methodically, washing his entire top half, Tae helping me to hold him up on his side so I could wash his back.  As I reached for the scissors and began pulling his shorts that were in the same condition away from his skin, I saw Tae bristle again.  I cut them away and as they fell on either side of him, Taehyung's eyes fell on the hybrid's naked crotch and then quickly up to me.  I shook my head and yanked the shorts out from under him before continuing to wash him.  Taehyung watched every single movement my hand made, and he seemed to get tenser the closer I got to the hybrid's crotch.

"You're not gonna wash his...." he trailed off, making me chuckle again.

"Briefly...unless you want to do it." I said, making him scrunch his face up in distaste.

"Hell no." he said, looking back up at me.  I washed over his area quickly before having Tae help me hold him up on his side.

"Do you think you can hold him like this for a few minutes.  His tail could use a wash." I said, making him sigh.

"Yeah, I can." he said, holding his arms in place.  I washed over his ass quickly and immediately started working on his knotted tail.  It wouldn't be an actual wash but at least it would get some of that surface dirt.  I sprayed the detangling spray on his tail and started combing out the knots until I got to the part of his tail that would be able to be accessed after we laid him back down.  I continued to work on his tail until it was completely knot free and he was completely clean, making me smile.  

"Alright, now we can get him dressed.  He looks like he should fit in some of your clothes, do you mind?" I asked, not wanting to assume.

"I would rather him wear my clothes than be naked!" he said, getting up from the bed and walking over to his dresser.  He tossed me a pair of boxers, basketball shorts and a t-shirt.  He began to help me dress him and helped me remove the towels by leaning him one way or another.  He looked like he was just sleeping now that he was tucked in bed, minus the IV still rigged to hang from the post of the headboard.  

"Go ahead to bed, Tae.  You were falling asleep at the cafe, you need your rest." I said, as I gathered up all the dirty rags and towels.

"Aren't you coming to bed with me?" he asked, giving me a slightly sad face, his ears drooping a bit.

"I can lay down with you for a bit but I'm going to be up and down all night checking on him." I said, as Taehyung followed me around the house.  He finally seemed more rested and relaxed once we had both climbed in bed.  He spooned behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me back into him.

"I did mean it you know." he said, kissing my neck before laying his head down.

"I know. I did too." I said, squeezing his hand.  

"Good.  That makes me happy." he said, his voice already sounding a bit sleepy.

"I'm happy too, Tae." I said, hearing him hum behind me.  It wasn't long til we both fell asleep, happy and content in each other's arms.  

I awoke a couple hours later to move, remembering the guest that was in our house.  I slipped out of Tae's hold and out of the room, sneaking to the other room as quiet as possible.  He still lay there in the same position I left him in, looking so peaceful and serene.  His IV was just about empty, so I changed out the bags and sat on the edge of the bed, feeling his forehead for any sign of fever.  As my hand rested there, I began slowly fluffing up the front of his hair, pushing it off of his forehead.

"What is your story, hmm?  Where did you come from?  I'm sorry you are hurt, and I'm sorry you are going to wake up in a strange place around people you don't know.  I can imagine it will be frightening for you, but don't worry.  No one will hurt you here." I said as I stopped messing with his hair.  I stood and walked out to the dining room, grabbing one of the chairs and bringing it in the room.  I sat down at his bedside and relaxed into a comfortable position, watching the rise and fall of his abdomen as he slept.  Before I knew it, I had nodded off, leaning my top half on the bed.  I awoke as dawn was just beginning to break, rubbing my eyes and beginning to sit up, stretching my body.  I looked at the hybrid laying in the bed, startling as a pair of soft brown eyes stared back at me.

_____________________________  
_____________________________

 


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh my God, you're awake!" I said, sitting up straighter as his eyes flitted back and forth, searching mine.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice a little scratchy sounding.

"My name is Y/N." I said, as he blinked a few times, cocking his head slightly.

"Where am I?" he asked, his eyes searching the room before landing back on me.

"This is my home.  I found you yesterday outside the cafe I work at with the garbage.  I have a friend who is a hybrid doctor and he patched you up.  I will call him so he can come take the IV out and check you." I said, getting out my phone.  He watched me the entire time I made the phone call, still staring at me as I hung up the phone.

"Who is the hybrid that lives here? I can smell him everywhere." he asked, cocking his head to the side again.

"His name is Taehyung.  What's your name?" I asked.  

"I'm Jungkook." he said, shifting ever so slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Jungkook." I smiled at him.  He looked down at his arms, moving the blanket back a little bit and scrunched up his forehead.

"You changed me?  And I'm...I'm clean." he said, continuing to stare down and then back at me.  I tried not to be embarrassed at the thought but I put the thoughts of what I had to do in the back of my mind, now that he was awake and staring me in the eye.

"You were a bit of a mess, so we made sure to clean you up.  When we found you, of course you were all alone.  Is there anyone I can call for you?" I asked.  His eyes scanned my face for a moment, as if he was gauging if he could trust me to tell me whatever he was about to.

"No, I'm a stray." he said, looking away from me and toward the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry.  Well, don't worry about a thing.  We will get you back on your feet again and feeling better in no time." I smiled, as I saw his ears flatten slightly.

"Look I appreciate your help, but I can't possibly ever repay you for any of this so if it's all the same to you, I think I'll be getting out of here." he said, taking the edge of the blanket and folding it back.  Before I could open my mouth, he went to move and growled, gripping at his leg.

"Please, lay still.  You hurt your leg pretty badly and you had a concussion.  You are not fit to be up and moving around.  And don't worry about repayment, I didn't expect you to." I said, covering his legs back up as he breathed heavily for a moment, leaning back into the pillow.

"Jesus..." he sighed, putting one of his palms against his forehead, shutting his eyes for a moment.

"Are you alright?  Is there anything I can get you?" I asked, looking over him a bit worried as sweat began to prickle his temples.

"Some water, if you don't mind." he said, rubbing his hand over his throat.  I nodded and left the room quickly, shuffling out to the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle and brought it back to the bedroom, opening it up as I reached him.

"I'll help you sit up a bit, but take it slow, ok?" I said, sitting it on the bedside table.   He nodded as I leaned over him slightly, my face not far from his. He looked up at me with such warmth in his tired eyes, making me swallow hard.

"What...." he said, trailing off as his eyes searched my face.

"Wrap your arm behind me." I said in a quiet voice, as he nodded.  He put his arm around my shoulders and neck, holding me fairly firm as I helped lift and scoot him to more of a sitting position.  After he let go of me, I grabbed a couple of the spare pillows and had him lean forward so I could prop them behind his back. 

"Thanks." he said quietly as I handed him the water bottle.

"Drink slowly so you don't upset your stomach." I said, smiling at him.  As soon as he began to drink, I could tell he was having to show restraint, wanting to probably down that entire water bottle, but he took slow, steady sips for a few moments before lowering it.  We sat there in silence a few moments until a knock at the door drew my attention.   I left the room and answered the door to see Hoseok huffing and puffing as he came in, holding his bag.

"How is he? Is he lucid?" he asked, slipping his shoes off as he began following me.

"Hoseok, he's fine.  His name is Jungkook." I said, smiling slightly as Hoseok stopped walking for a second and grinned, sighing in relief.  

"That is great news." he said, slowing his walk.

"I tried to tell you he was talking before you hung up the phone." I chuckled as I led him to the room.  Hoseok walked in and introduced himself to a wary Jungkook.  Jungkook stared at him the entire time Hoseok examined him, his eyes constantly searching his features.  Hoseok removed the IV from Jungkook's arm and had me follow him out of the room as he headed toward the door.  

"He seems to be doing well, considering.  Just try to make sure he doesn't move around too fast or too much without help.  I will try to be by to help out after I finish with all my patients for today to check again.  Keep me updated and if he gets a high fever or starts vomiting excessively, call me right away." he said, walking toward the door.

"Excessively?  You mean he might be sick?" I asked, looking back in the direction of the room.

"Not necessarily but we have no idea of what he has been ingesting so food may make him sick.  Just stick to things that will be easier on his stomach for now." Hoseok sighed.  He looked exhausted, making me give him a sad smile.

"Thank you for coming out, and I'm sorry if I woke you.  I know it's early." I said, opening the door.

"Eh I was up already. Just let me know if anything changes." He replied as he walked out of the door and towards his car.  I shut the door and walked back to Jungkook's room to see the covers flipped back and him breathing heavily as he pushed off of the bed to try to sit completely up, his muscles in his arms shaking.

"Whoa whoa!  Take it easy, go slow.  If you need help, just ask for it, alright? That's what we are here for." I said, rushing over to his side and helping support him.

"Why am I so fucking weak?" he asked, still sounding a little out of breath.

"I mean, who knows how long you were unconscious.  Plus, it may have been a while since you've eaten properly, and you got beaten up pretty badly.  Your body is exhausted." I said, still supporting his back.

"I just....God this is frustrating." he grumbled, trying to shift a little.

"What do you need?  Are you uncomfortable?" I asked, looking him over.

"I need the bathroom." he said, his ears flattening against his head.

"No problem.  I will help you with that, then I will get you something to eat and once you have some food in your stomach, I can give you some pain meds for your leg.  Hoseok didn't want to give them to you yet because he was afraid they would upset your stomach.  Now we are going to move very slowly and I want you to lean on me as much as you need.  I'm stronger than I look." I smiled as he nodded in response.  We slowly moved his legs out from under the covers and I helped him swing them over the edge of the bed, as he grunted and huffed.  I wrapped his arm over my shoulders and began helping to get him to a standing position, all of his weight on the uninjured leg.

"Fuck, I don't know how I'm gonna do this." he said through gritted teeth.

"I could go wake Tae up to help if you would rather." I replied, as he let out a sigh.

"No, it's...it's fine." he said, seeming to ready himself.

"Just try to put as little weight as possible onto your leg and lean on me. I got you." I responded, gripping him as tight as I could.  He was a lot heavier than he looked, but I slowly and carefully helped him hop and hobble to the bathroom.  Once he was partially leaned against the counter, close enough to the toilet, I left him on his own to do what he needed.  After he finished, it took us just as long to get him back to the bed, and by time we arrived, he looked absolutely exhausted.

"Thanks." he said, barely opening his eyes to look at me as I fixed his pillows and covered him back again.

"Don't mention it.  Now, is there anything you are allergic to?" I asked, as he slowly shook his head back and forth.

"Not that I know of." he said, his voice sounding slow and sleepy.

"Alright, well you rest and I'm going to cook you something to eat.  If you need anything, just shout for me." I said, standing at the doorway.  He nodded slowly, covering his mouth as he yawned.  I left the doorway and went out to the kitchen, beginning to cook breakfast for the three of us.  As I cooked I couldn't help but wonder just what happened to the hybrid laying in the other room.

_______________________  
_______________________

 


	16. Chapter 16

I was almost finished making breakfast when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Taehyung hummed as he buried his face in my neck, squeezing me tightly. Before I could say anything, I felt him stiffen, his grip on me tightening as I turned off the stove.

"Why do you smell like him?" he asked in a low voice, turning me around.

"Jeez, relax Tae! I just helped him to the bathroom, that's all." I giggled as I kissed him good morning.

"So he's awake." he said, his tone flat as he leaned down and began nipping up the side of my neck.

"Y-Yes, he is. He woke up early this morning." I said, letting out a hard breath as he continued to kiss and nip and rub up my neck.

"Good, then he can leave, and I can have you all to myself again." he said before ghosting his lips softly over mine.

"He can barely move and can't walk on his own. He's not going anywhere for now, but you still have me all to yourself." I said softly, pecking him before moving away to begin serving breakfast.

"You really trust him here while we are at work?" Taehyung asked as I handed him a plate.

"Oh, I'm not going to work. Jin told me last night to take a few days to make sure he is back up on his feet. He really can't be left alone right now if he can't even make it to the bathroom without help." I said, serving him food.

"Fine, I guess we are stuck with the invalid all day." he rolled his eyes.

"Um, you are going to work. There is no reason both of us should miss." I said, as I walked around and grabbed a bowl for the soup I made Jungkook.

"Wait, you want me to leave you alone with him?! What if he attacks you or something?" Taehyung whisper shouted at me.

"Tae, I said he can barely move. When he tried to support himself to sit up earlier, his arms were shaking he is so weak. I'm pretty sure I can handle him if he tried anything. But, I don't think he will." I said, filling the bowl with soup and grabbing a spoon.

"You don't know that! But you're really not going to listen to me on this one, are you?" he said, standing there with his plate in his hands.

"Taehyung, please. I promise, everything will be alright. Now let me bring him some food, who knows when the last time he ate is." I said, leaning and kissing his cheek quickly before heading back with a tray for Jungkook. When I arrived at his room, he was half asleep, his heavy eyes dipping shut for a moment before opening slowly again. I saw him take a deep breath in and his eyes widen a little bit, shifting ever so slightly.

"Smells good." he said as I brought the tray over, sitting it on the end table.

"It's a light soup that shouldn't be too harsh on your stomach." I said, helping him shift to a better sitting position. As I pulled away, I saw him smirk slightly and cock his head, looking me up and down.

"So he marked you, huh?" he said as I placed the tray on his lap.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked, stepping back a step to sit in the chair that was still in the room.

"His smell on you is much stronger than it was when you walked out of the room, meaning he must have marked you fairly recently." he said as he grabbed the spoon.

"Yeah, he smelled you on me." I smiled, thinking about how it was actually cute how Taehyung got so bothered by that. Jungkook hummed as he took a bite of soup, closing his eyes and smiling slightly.

"I can't remember the last time I had a hot meal." He said, taking another bite of soup.

"Jungkook, how long have you been a stray?" I asked, shifting in my seat.

"It's hard to keep track exactly but my guess would be about two...maybe three years." he shrugged, taking another bite.

"Wait, two or three YEARS?" I asked, my mouth dropping open in shock.

"Give or take, yeah." he answered. Tae began lingering in the hall just beyond the doorway, but either Jungkook didn't notice or didn't care.

"How have you made it out there alone for so long?" I asked as he ate another bite.

"Just keeping on the move, never staying in one place too long. I have stayed in a lot of hybrid halfway homes for a while but they are all a joke. Most of them treat you like you are an addict or a thief or some kind of degenerate, and that's the reason you are homeless. Many of the hybrids I actually got to know were all homeless due to circumstances beyond our control. The last place I left wasn't too bad, but those places fill up pretty quick and they were over capacity so they asked some of us younger and more fit hybrids to leave to make room for those who were sick or elderly. I left about a month ago. After that I heard of a hybrid center not too far from here, but I never made it there. I got jumped by a group of guys and here I am." he answered, watching me as he spoke.

"That is horrible. Where were you before all this?" I replied, feeling sorry for his situation. He looked uncomfortable as he glanced up at me and then back down at his food.

"I uh...was in a stud house." he said, taking another quick bite.

"You..you were? Jungkook I...." I trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say.

"I mean, it wasn't a bad gig. If you wanna know my life story, I'll tell you. I've got nothing to hide." he said, shrugging.

"Only if you feel comfortable." I replied, noticing Taehyung easing more into the doorway.

"I will give you the shorter version. I was bought at an auction at a younger age by my master. He didn't use me to stud at first. Once I hit puberty, I began bulking up. When my ruts began hitting, he would bring me other hybrids to help out, sometimes men, sometimes women. I thought he was doing it just to help me out. I didn't realize I was being used for a stud service until I got a little older and he started bringing hybrids in that were in heat or in rut when I wasn't in mine and I realized then I was being used for that service. I mean, it wasn't that bad really. I had a roof over my head, I ate twice a day and I got to fuck for a living. But, all good things come to an end and our good thing ended when the cops sent a hybrid in under cover. You see, while stud houses and heat houses are perfectly legal, ours was not. You have to have a permit to run one, inspections have to be done, annual exams, the works. My master didn't have one or do any of that so we got shut down. Most of the hybrids got carted off, save for the few of us who escaped. I didn't know where they were going to take us so I ran the first chance I got. I've been on my own ever since." he said. He finished up his soup as I sat there taking in all the information he just gave me.

"Look, I won't let you go back to a life of living on the streets, hopping from one halfway house to another. My friend Namjoon is a lawyer specializing in hybrid cases and hybrid rights. My friend Jin owns a hybrid cafe. Between us all, we can help you get on your feet." I said, as I saw Taehyung shoot an angry glare and walk off, making me sigh.

"I'm sure you're nice and and you mean well and all, but I try not to accept hand outs if I can help it. They always come with strings attached, and that's what always winds up fucking things up in the end." he said, as I took the tray off of his lap and put it on the bedside table.

"I know there is probably nothing I can do to convince you or make you believe me, but that is not the case here. My hybrid, Taehyung, was a stray. I took him in when he was trying to get shelter from the rain outside, all while he was injured. I nursed him back to health and adopted him because he came out of a horrible situation. You are in a horrible situation, and if it is in my power to get you out of it, I will. You are too injured to move on your own right now, so you at least need to stay here until you are fully healed, deal?" I asked, hoping I could convince him to at least stay that long. He looked me up and down skeptically and let out a sigh, nodding in response.

"Deal."

_________________  
_________________

 


	17. Chapter 17

I gave Jungkook his pain medicine and brought the tray back out to the kitchen where Taehyung was standing with his arms crossed.

"Tae...talk to me.  What's wrong?" I asked, putting the tray on the counter.  He huffed out air and kept his back to me, his arms still firmly crossed over his chest.  I walked up behind him and reached up with both hands, scratching behind both ears simultaneously. His shoulders immediately began to slump in relaxation, his arms beginning to slowly lower and drop to his sides.

"That's not fair." he grumbled as his tail began to thud against my legs.  I giggled and stopped scratching him so he could turn around and face me, his face looking almost sad.

"You seemed tense, I was just trying to relax you." I said, hugging him and pulling him tightly to me.  He sighed and wrapped his arms around my back leaning his head against mine.

"Why are you doing this?  I know he is in need and that he is worse off than I was when you found me but...but why do you feel obligated to help him?" he asked, his voice sounding tired.

"I don't feel obligated to, I want to.  I know you heard him talk about his past so how can you stand here and ask me why I'm helping him?  He has been a stray for years, Tae.  Doesn't he deserve the same opportunities that were offered to you?" I asked, as he sighed again.

"I guess so.  I simply don't want to share you.  I want you to be all mine, like it has been." he said, looking at me with such warmth and a hint of fear in his eyes.

"I am still yours.  That will never change, Taehyung." I said, kissing his cheek.

"It just kills me to even slightly think of you giving him _everything_ you have given me." he said, sliding his hands over my ass and squeezing.  I yelped and giggled, swatting at his arm afterward.

"Calm yourself, Tae.  You're going to get yourself all excited before work." I said, kissing his cheek.  

"Yeah, you're right." he said, clearing his throat as he let go of me. He stepped back to reveal he was already halfway hard, making me giggle again.

"Go get ready for work while I clean up after breakfast." I said, shaking my head.  I ate a few bites of breakfast as I cleaned the kitchen, humming to myself.  As I finished, Tae came out, dressed in his work clothes.  

"I guess I have to leave now." he said, sounding a little sad.

"Let me just check on Jungkook, and I will walk you to work." I said, smiling at him.  His ears perked up a little more as his tail began to wag.  I walked back down the hall and peeked in the room to see Jungkook fast asleep.  I was glad to see the pain medication doing its job and allowing him to rest.  I mainly closed his door and walked back out, opening my hand to Taehyung.  He laced his fingers in mine as we walked out of the door together.  We chatted on the walk to the cafe, everything feeling like it normally did.  

"I hope you have a good day at work.   The new hire is supposed to start today, so that will be some added help.  Jin said another guy has an interview today so hopefully soon we will be staffed to the brim." I replied, giving him a hug at the front door.  He looked at me and nodded as he searched my eyes back and forth.  He gave me a soft smile and leaned in, kissing me deeply and making my heart beat hard.  After he pulled away from the kiss, he held my hand and squeezed it slightly.

"I love you. Please be careful today. If anything seems off or funny about this guy, you leave and don't go back to the house until someone is with you." He said, his eyes intense.

"Don't worry Taehyung, I promise.  If anything seems funny, I will come straight here." I smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek.   He seemed hesitant to let go of my hand but he eventually let go and walked inside the cafe.  I rushed back home, not wanting to leave Jungkook alone for too long in case he needed something.  Thankfully when I got back home, he was still fast asleep.  I started doing some laundry, and generally cleaning up around the house, making use of the time he didn't need me.  He slept straight through me cooking lunch, which usually rouses Tae from the deepest sleep.  When I finished, I brought the tray back in, placing it on the side table.  I gently placed my hand on his exposed arm and rubbed it back and forth.

"Jungkook, I brought you lunch if you would like some." I said quietly as he cracked his eyes open.  He sucked in a large breath through his nose and nodded at me slightly as I helped him sit up, a little easier than last time.  I propped his pillows up and picked up the try, placing it across his legs.

"Rice and some chicken with very light seasoning so it doesn't upset your stomach  Your body needs some protein, you should feel a little stronger after that." I said, stepping back and walking around the bed to sit in the chair.  He took several bites in a row, chewing as he let out a breath through his nose, rolling his eyes back in his head.

"You are a good cook." he said through a mouthful of food, smiling.

"It's just chicken and rice." I giggled, watching him inhale his food.  I was about to remind him to slow down so he didn't hurt his stomach but the poor guy had to have been starving.

"Exactly! If you can make plain chicken and rice taste this good, I can't imagine what your more flavorful dishes taste like." he said, still chewing his enormous bite.  I chuckled as I watched him eat all of it, scraping and licking the bowl until he got every grain of rice.  He stopped mid lick and looked a little bashful as he put the bowl down on the tray, giving me an embarrassed smile.

"Enjoy it?" I asked, giggling.

"Sorry, probably not very dignified of me to be doing that in someone's home." he said, reaching for the bottle of water.

"Oh, don't worry about that.  Trust me, in this house, we are not prim and proper in the slightest." I smiled, getting up and taking the tray off of his lap.  His ears were perked up, his tail thudded a few times against the bed and his eyes looked bright.  This was the most alert I had seen him yet, and it gave me hope that he would recover quickly.

"Hey, do you think you could...um...help me get up again?" he asked, his ears already flattening.

"Of course." I replied, walking over and peeling his blankets away.  I helped him up and to his feet, and it already went more smoothly than last time.  He seemed to have a tiny bit more strength than he did this morning but I still had to keep him from trying to move too swiftly.  After he finished in the bathroom, I stood there before I began helping him.

"I know it will get boring in that bedroom all alone without anything in there, did you want me to set you up in the living room for the meantime so you can watch TV?  Or do you want to go back to bed?" I asked, getting up under his arm for support.

"Actually, the living room sounds nice.  I am pretty awake right now, and I'm afraid if I lay in bed all day I won't sleep tonight.  I'm not used to being down and out all day." he said, as I began to help him walk.  I helped get him out to the living room and seat him on the couch, him wincing a bit as he sat down.

"Let me go get some pillows and we will prop up your leg." I said, walking back to his bedroom.  I grabbed a couple of pillows and dropped them on the living room floor.  I then had him slowly lift his leg up so I could push the coffee table up to the couch. I quickly placed the pillows under where his leg would lay and had him slowly lower it, making it almost the perfect height.

"Oh that's so much better." he said, letting out a breath.  

"Are you warm enough?  Do you want a blanket?" I asked him, standing there with my hands on my hips.

"No, I'm good." he said as I saw chills raise up on his skin.  I raised and eyebrow and smirked at him slightly.

"Jungkook, if you want a blanket, it's ok to say you want a blanket.  You don't have to freeze." I said, walking over and grabbing a folded up blanket from the basket on the floor in the living room.

"I'm sorry, I just....I feel bad imposing like this, disrupting you and your hybrid's lives.  I'm used to fending for myself, so the fact that I have someone waiting on me like this is kinda weird I guess." he said as I fluffed the blanket up over him.

"You are not imposing, I had them bring you here.  Besides, everyone deserves to be well taken care of, especially when they are sick or injured like you are.  So just sit back and enjoy it!  Now, would you like to watch some TV?" I asked, picking up the remote and handing it to him.

"Uh..um...sure." he said as I walked around the couch and sat next to him, but not too close.  He looked at the remote for a moment before handing it to me.

"I don't know how to work this thing." he said, looking a little embarrassed.  I smiled and turned the TV on, flipping through a few channels slowly until we settled on one that seemed to catch his interest. 

"Oh shit, I forgot to get your pain meds.  You are due for another dose." I said, getting up off the couch.  I grabbed them and his water bottle and brought them back out, handing it to him. He thanked me and took his medication, still enthralled in the TV show. I sat back down a little closer to him and turned my attention to the TV. We sat there for a bit before I noticed his eyes getting a little heavier, still locked on to the TV.

"Jungkook, you look tired. Do you want me to help you to bed, or help you lay down on the couch?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Huh? No, I'm good thanks." He said, giving me a quick smile before looking back at the TV.  I watched out of the corner of my eye as he rubbed his eyes a few times, his yawns getting more and more frequent.  Finally I saw his head dipping as he fought off sleep, making me chuckle.  Before I had a chance to reach for a throw pillow, his head leaned against my shoulder as he smacked his lips a few times.  I looked over to see his mouth hanging open, heavy breaths puffing out of his nose, making me grin at his cuteness.  I let him lean there as I watched TV, sleeping off the pain medication.  We had been sitting there for close to two hours when I heard the front door shut, meaning Taehyung was home from work.  

"I'm home!  How was your-" Tae said, stopping his sentence dead when he saw Jungkook leaned on my shoulder.

"Tae!  How are you sweetie?  How as your day?" I asked, patting the couch beside me.  He stood there looking back and forth between Jungkook and I.

"Are you kidding me right now?" he asked, his brow furrowing, his body seeming to puff up.  Jungkook leaned his head up, rubbing his eyes as he looked up at Taehyung.

"Hey, you must be Taehyung.  I'm Jungkook." he said, offering out his hand for a handshake.  Tae came marching over and grabbed Jungkook's hand, shaking it firmly, but I could see him squeezing Jungkook's hand as he did.

"I see, Jungkook." Tae almost growled, standing a little over Jungkook as he did.  He looked, dare I say it, menacing.

"Tae, calm down." I said, standing up and putting a hand on his firm chest as he let go of Jungkook's hand.

"Easy man, I'm not looking for trouble, alright?" Jungkook said, putting his hands up in surrender.  

"Yet, you seem to have found it." Taehyung bristled, leaning forward, making me push him back some.

"Taehyung! I said calm down!  I won't ask you again." I said, in a louder voice, making Tae's ears perk up and look at me wide eyed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.  I just...I'm sorry." he said quietly, turning and walking down the hallway.  I had never seen Taehyung act like that before, and it made me worry that all of this was a big mistake.

__________________________  
__________________________


	18. Chapter 18

"Jungkook, I'm sorry.  I've never seen Tae like that before." I said, as Jungkook still sat there wide eyed.  I know that this was Taehyung's house, and he was here first, but Jungkook was still a guest in our home, and a hurt one at that.

"I-It's alright.  I have seen that...a lot.  Don't worry, I'm fine." he said, letting out a slow breath of relief.

"Will you be ok out here for a bit while I go talk to him?" I asked, as he nodded at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  Go do what you need to do." he said, grabbing his water bottle and taking a sip.  I left him and walked back to our bedroom where Taehyung was sitting on the edge of the bed.  He was hanging his head, but lifted it slightly as I walked into the room.

"Taehyung, are you ok?" I asked, walking toward him.  He bit his lip and looked up at me, his eyes looking a little glossy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so...I don't know what happened."  he said, letting out a slow, shaky breath.

"I think I know what happened.  I think your animal side took over for a minute there.  I think you were asserting your dominance.  He is another male in your territory." I said, reaching down and grabbing his hands.

"I think you're right.  I mean, just seeing him on you like that made my blood boil. It..made me...want...to..." he trailed off, before getting to his feet, rushing in and pushing me back against the wall.  His mouth was over mine in the blink of an eye, his hands moving hungrily over my body.  I whimpered into the kiss, feeling my body come alive as he began squeeze my tits.  He ground his lower half into mine, making me suck in a large breath through my nose.  I began to push at him slightly as he slipped his hand down inside my pants.

"T-Taehyung." I breathed, as he began kissing down my neck, sliding his long fingers against my core through my panties.

"All mine." he almost growled as he used his fingers to push my panties aside.  He began slipping his fingers up my wetness, circling my clit, making me whimper and bite back moans.  I tried to push at him again a bit, but I felt weak from his movements against my womanhood.

"Oh God, Tae...at least let me...ughn close the door." I moaned quietly, huffing out air afterwards.  He removed his hands from my panties and began pulling both my pants and panties down.

"What, you worried he's going to see?  He is laid up on the couch and can't move without help, right?" he said, sliding my pants below my ass as he kissed my neck.  He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me into him hard, kissing back up to my mouth.  He pulled me away from the wall and twisted me around, leading me backwards until the back of my legs hit the edge of the bed.  He let go of me and turned me around, urging me to lean over the edge of the bed.  I complied and followed his leading, bending over the edge of the bed with my ass exposed.  He gripped the edge of my pants and panties, pulling them down more.  I heard the unbuckling of his pants as I bit my lip, readying myself for what was to follow.  I let out harsh, loud breaths as he allowed his head to breach my pussy, making me grip the blanket on the bed.

"Oh fuck." I whimpered quietly as he fed himself slowly into me, inch by inch until his hips were flush against my ass.  He groaned as he began slowly easing in and out of me, making me let out heavy breaths.

"Does that feel good?" he asked in a husky, breathy voice as he began to speed up slightly.

"Yes, yes it feels amazing." I almost whispered, trying to keep quiet.  He began thrusting in me hard and fast, making me let out a few involuntary moans, my pussy clenching as he brushed my g-spot.  He pulled out, making me whine and look back at him, feeling like he was teasing me.  He bent down and slid his hands down my legs, making chills raise up over my skin, until he reached my pants and panties.  He slid them all the way down to my ankles and lifted one leg at a time, removing them completely.  He kissed up my legs as he began to stand, running his hands gently over my skin.  He gripped my ass as he stood up completely, patting my hip with his hand.

"Roll onto your back for me.  I want to see your face when I make you cum." he said, stroking himself a few times, spreading his precum around.  I nodded and quickly flipped over, drawing my legs to my chest, my ass still on the edge of the bed.  Taehyung , took one of each of my legs and put them on his shoulders, running his hands up and down them for a second as he looked down at me with a grin.   He removed one of his hands and gripped his length, angling himself just right as he slid in me fluidly.  I moaned out, gripping the blanket, forgetting about our guest in the living room.  

"God, Tae!" I moaned as he bottomed out, thrusting in me at a fast, hard pace.  He looked at me with a dark lust in his eyes as he smirked and continued to thrust fast, panting.  

"So good...so wet for me." he replied, wrinkling up his forehead as he closed his eyes in pleasure.  He bit his lip, grunting through his nose as he continued to thrust in me, drawing me closer with every stroke to my impending climax.

"You're so good.  Mmmmm you're getting me c-close." I moaned, writhing around in ecstasy as he continued his current pace.  He dropped his mouth open and let out a hard breath as he stilled in me for a moment, his cock throbbing.

"Hearing you like that almost made me cum." he said, smirking again as he looked up at me.  He stared for a moment, breathing heavily until he resumed thrusting in me, immediately making me moan and arch my back.  I felt my climax building again, extremely quick, making my breathing increase.  I gripped the blankets hard as my eyes rolled back in my head, feeling my body teetering on the edge.

"Fuck, keep going!  I'm about to cum." I moaned, my body stiffening with the buildup.  I opened my eyes to lock eyes with him, his hunger burning.  He grinned with his mouth open, panting as he thrusted extra hard, bringing me on the brink.

"Cum." he commanded in a growl, making me fall apart, my body shaking, spasms ripping though me as I moaned uncontrollably.  After only a few more thrusts he grunted and released inside me, letting out a few deep, low moans.  He stilled, keeping his hips flush with mine as he breathed heavily, his eyes looking heavy now.

"That was amazing." I breathed, smiling at him.  I felt his cock flex in me a couple more times before he slowly began to pull out, hissing at the over sensitivity.  

"I don't want to move.  I want to stay just like this, you beautifully in bliss and all mine." he said, rubbing up my legs.

"Oh Taehyung, are you really so worried?" I asked as I noticed the heat leaving his eyes, being replaced by the warm affection he has always had.

"I just...it's hard to describe." he said, pulling out and grabbing my panties off of the floor.  He softly began cleaning me off, slowly and methodically, letting out a slow sigh.

"Tell me, please." I said, making him stop his motions and flit his eyes up to mine.  I scooted back on the bed as he wiped himself off quickly before joining me, laying on his side facing me.  He looked down at the blanket, his ears drooping slightly as he traced his fingers over my hand.

"In the time I have been with you, you have shown me more love, affection and caring than I ever thought possible. I thought all people were as cruel as my former master, and I lived life terrified and alone.  You saved me, in every way.  You are the kindest and most gentle hearted person I have ever met.  You have a huge heart, and I am so lucky that I get a piece of it.  You have shown me what it is like to feel love and I now know what it is like to love someone.  You are compassionate, and empathetic and I love that about you.  If it weren't for those qualities, I wouldn't even be here with you right now." he said, his voice cracking at the end.  I squeezed his hand, making him look up at me, his eyes slightly glossy.

"My sweet Tae." I replied, bringing his hand up to my face, kissing it softly.

"You were right. I know you are doing the right thing with Jungkook.  He needs your help like I did, and he is hurt worse than I was.  I just don't want you to....to forget me.  I don't want you to take him in like you did me and fall in love with him and I just turn to being your....pet.  I mean I think he's better looking than I am and he's more in shape and...and..." he trailed off, swallowing.

"Tae, stop! That would never ever happen.  For sake of argument, let's just say I decided to take him in.  Nothing or no one could ever replace the love I have for you.  You mean so much to me, and you could never just be a pet.  I'm not saying that will happen, hell for all I know he is dying to get out of here.  If the time comes where we want to consider something like that, then I would offer him options like I did to you.  He seems like a decent person and I think he deserves to get on his feet.  Maybe Namjoon can do something to help him out, I don't know yet.  But I do know one thing for sure, nothing will ever replace you." I said, cupping his cheek.  He leaned into it, his eyes fluttering shut as he let out a sigh through his nose.  A single tear rolled down his face, making me scoot forward and kiss him gently, drawing him close to me.  We stayed like that for a little bit until he seemed to cheer up at the mention of a quick shower and dinner, which made me happy.  I didn't want him to ever question my love for him or the fact that he had changed my entire life for the better.

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	19. Chapter 19

**~ Taehyung's POV ~**

"Tae, would you mind making sure Jungkook doesn't need anything while I finish up my shower?" she said through the shower curtain as I dried off.  I rolled my eyes since I knew she couldn't see and wrapped my towel around my waist.

"Yeah yeah, sure." I said, walking out of the bathroom.  I threw on some clothes before walking out in the living room.  Jungkook eyed me with a slight smirk and shifted slightly as I walked closer.

"Nice move with leaving the door open." he said, looking up at me.  I don't know what it was about him that just got under my skin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, standing near the couch.

"I mean, you didn't have to.  You made her moan so loud the neighbors probably heard." he smirked, making me have to take a deep breath before answering.

"That's true.  I didn't have to but I did...because she's _mine_." I said, emphasizing the last word.

"I get it, dude.  I'm not here to steal her from you.  I'm just gonna get well, and then be out of your way, alright? I will disappear back onto the streets and you won't see my face again." Jungkook said, putting his hands up in defeat.  I felt a pang of guilt for a moment as I let out a sigh and nodded.  I just had to be civil and put up with him until that day came.

"Do you need anything?" I asked, making his eyebrows raise.

"Yeah, uh...I could use to go to the bathroom." he said, making me scrunch up my face.

"No way." I said, taking a couple steps back.

"Fine, I'll just wait til she comes out." he said, making me frown.

"Alright, here." I said, walking forward and yanking the blanket off of his lap.  I could feel my anger rising when I saw the rather obvious boner he was sporting, making him quickly cover his crotch.

"Seriously?!" I said, backing away again.

"I mean I kinda can't help it!  I just had to listen to you two have sex rather loudly, and it's been a while for me.  Cut a guy some slack." he said, looking embarrassed as he avoided my gaze.  I rolled my eyes and sighed, walking closer to the couch again.  I moved the coffee table so he could put his leg down, and offered him my hand.  As he grabbed it, pulled him up quickly, making him groan, and huff out air.  His good leg started to go out underneath him, making me need to grab and support him, wrapping his arm around my neck.  His body was trembling as he panted, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You got it?" I asked, ready to start moving.

"Just...give me a second." he said, letting out a couple slow breaths.  He nodded curtly to me after a few more seconds as I began to help him hop to the bathroom.   I tried to avoid looking at his wincing face the entire time we were moving, concentrating on the steps ahead.  I helped him inside the bathroom and leaned him against the counter top.  I walked out as he said thank you as I shut the door behind me, leaning against the wall beside it.  Was I really being so ridiculous?  This guy was almost taking over right now, and I didn't like it at all.  I just made sure to tell myself that if I needed to, I would keep reminding him who's place this was, and that he was an outside visitor.  I heard the toilet flush and opened the door, to see him leaning against the counter and washing his hands.  When he was finished, I walked up to him and held him to steady him as we began to head back out.

"Can you let me go to the bed?  I would rather be there." he said, looking me out of the corner of his eye.  I nodded in return and began helping him back to the bedroom.  We were almost to the doorway when she came out of our room, looking so cute and freshly showered. 

"Oh where are you two headed?" she asked, smiling at the both of us.

"He wants to lay in the bed." I said, shifting on my feet slightly under the weight of him.

"Yeah, I do." he said, avoiding her gaze.  

"Alright, I will bring dinner back when it's ready." she said, giving us a smile.

"It's ok, I'm not very hungry.  I think I'll just sleep." he responded.  She wrinkled up her forehead as she moved back to let us pass.

"You really should eat Jungkook.  It will take you longer to heal if you don't, you need to build your strength up." she said as we began to walk.

"I said, I'm fine." he said in a more gruff voice, making me snap my head over to look at him.

"Hey, watch how you talk to her." I said, making him sigh.

"Whatever." he replied, rolling his eyes.  When I got him in the bed, he immediately, closed his eyes and didn't open them again, not giving me the chance to shoot him one more dirty glare after that little snippy comment he made.  I walked back out to the kitchen where she was beginning to get everything out for dinner.

"Did something happen with Jungkook?"she asked, starting to cook.

"No, why?" I asked in response, walking over to help her.

"I don't know, he just seemed...upset?" she said, making me have to hide my annoyance.  

"He just said he wanted to lay down, so I took him back there, that's it." I shrugged, really not knowing what his sudden problem was.  She nodded and kept quiet while we cooked together, looking deep in thought.  I leaned over and kissed her cheek, making her smile as she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry if this has been difficult on you.  I didn't mean to make it complicated, really.  I just saw someone in need and acted on it.  I would have done the same thing if it would have been a person or a female hybrid.  But because of the circumstances, I know this can't be easy on you." she said, as she was finishing up dinner.  I let out a sigh and walked behind her, wrapping my arms around her and resting my head against hers.

"I know.  You have a kind heart, and I love that about you.  It does stir things in me that I didn't know were there, but it's not your fault.  I will do my best to try to keep that side in check." I said, closing my eyes and letting out a slow breath from my nose.

"And anything I can do to make things easier on you, just let me know." she replied, leaning into me a little more.

"Just keep me close." I said, feeling her warmth in my arms.

"No problem there." she giggled, almost wiggling against me. I swallowed as I released her, not wanting to seem like my hormones had completely taken over again.     
"Can I help you with anything else?" I asked, standing near her.

"I know he said he isn't hungry, but would you at least bring a dish back for Jungkook and leave it on his bedside table?  Then you and I can eat together." she said, preparing the dish and handing it to me.  I nodded and took it from her, walking toward the bedroom.  I walked in to see him with his eyes closed, but the tip of his nose was a little pink and his lashes looked wet.  Was he...was he crying?  I tried not to think about it as I placed it on his end table.

"She wanted me to bring you this.  You should eat, it will make her happy." I said before turning around and walking out of the room.  I rejoined her in the dining room, where she had two dishes already ready for the two of us.  I sat down with her and enjoyed her company while we ate, feeling for a moment that things were almost back to normal.  I helped her clean up after dinner and by time we were done, she asked that I see if Jungkook had eaten, and if not to bring her his dish.  I walked back to the back to see him still laying there, the dish untouched.

"Are you really not going to eat?" I asked, making his eyes flutter open.

"What do you care?" he said, his voice monotone, cracking slightly.

"I don't, but she does.  I know you really don't like me, and I don't like you, but she has a soft heart and doesn't want to see you in distress.  So, would you just eat?" I asked, letting out a sigh.  He stared blankly at me for a moment before letting out a sigh himself, nodding subtly.  He started to shift to a sitting position, taking him several moments as he winced, before picking up the dish.  He ate his first bite, his eyes widening and then rolling shut as he chewed.  He began eating like he hadn't eaten in weeks, making me want to laugh.  

"I've never tasted anything so good." he said through a mouthful of food, making me shake my head.

"Yeah, she is an amazing cook." I replied.  I was going to leave him to eat but at this rate he would be done in a minute or two, so I leaned against the wall, and waited.

"You really have it good here.  How did you get so lucky?" he asked, looking up at me between bites.

"I went through my fair share of hell before I came here.  I was very unlucky until she happened to rescue me a lot like she did you." I replied, putting my hands in my pockets.

"What kind of hell did you go through?" he asked, cocking his head slightly. 

"My last owner was abusive.  He kept me crated a lot of the time.  Before I came here, I had never experienced interaction with any other hybrids, any people except for the occasional person my master would bring home, and they were usually as cruel as he was.  Until her, I didn't know kindness, compassion, someone actually caring for me." I said, thinking back to how my life used to be, all seeming like something so far away now.

"So how did you go from that to this?" he asked, almost finishing up his dish.

"One night, my master got drunk and let me out of my crate to tell me to clean up.  I started to clean up, but when I did, I accidentally broke something.  He became angry and said that was the last straw, that I was no good if I couldn't even clean right.  He beat me pretty badly that night, stating he would kill me.  I managed to get away and ran and never looked back." I said as he slowed his eating a little, looking at me carefully.

"I know you heard about my past, so I can't say I really had it bad my whole life.  But after I lost my master, I was lost.  I was terrified at first, afraid they would catch me and take me away to God knows where.  I had no idea where I was going or where my next meal would come from.  As strong as I was, there were always those that were stronger, and they preyed on those who they deemed weaker.  I would usually try to defend those weaker than I was, and help out the older hybrids who were too weak to fight at all.  In the end, that's what got me hurt.  I defended an older stray from another huge hybrid.  I managed to beat him and he took off.  Little did I know he would come back with reinforcements... several reinforcements.  They began beating me and I managed to run until I hurt my leg.  I began limping and still trying to get away before something hit me very hard over the head.  That was the last thing I remembered until I heard her voice.  I managed to open my eyes slightly and see her there like a guardian angel, reassuring me that I was ok before the world went dark again." He said, casting his eyes downward before taking the last few bites.  I remembered that feeling, seeing her coming out of the darkness, a savior when everything felt hopeless.  In that moment, I felt such a mix of jealousy, wanting to protect what was mine and pity, knowing how it felt to be in his shoes.  

_________________________  
_________________________

 


	20. Chapter 20

Several days went by and Jungkook was able to actually put a little weight on his leg, limping but with a little bit of help. This was the last day I was going to take off of work, and then Taehyung was going to take off tomorrow to help, which worried me. They had been getting along for the most part, which made me at ease a little more at least, but I didn't know if I felt comfortable leaving them completely alone tomorrow. I peeked out into the living room where Jungkook was sitting on the couch, playing with his hands. I tried to get him to play on the gaming system I got Taehyung a little while ago, but he didn't seem very interested.

"Jungkook, I was wondering...would you like to take a shower or a bath? Now that you can stand better, it will be easier to get in and out, and you won't have to keep sponge bathing." I suggested as I came into the living room, making him startle.

"Oh, uh....sure, that would be great." he said, his tail thumping the couch a few times. I nodded and walked over, helping him get to his feet, and offering him help. As he leaned on me, he kept his gaze fixed firmly ahead, his body tense.

"Jungkook, I hope you have not been too miserable here. I know this lifestyle isn't for everyone, and you might not be happy here, but you can tell me if anything either Tae or I do makes you uncomfortable or that you don't like." I said, as I heard him let out a hard breath through his nose.

"I am just....trying to keep my distance." he said, not looking at me in the slightest.

"What do you mean?" I asked, as we reached the bathroom.

"It's nothing." he replied, leaning against the counter as I stepped away from him.

"It's obviously something. Is it something I've done?" I asked, pulling back the shower curtain.

"Yes..no..I mean...I don't know." he sighed, rubbing his hand down his face.

"You can tell me. Please, if it is anything I have done, I am sorry." I apologized, wishing I knew what I was apologizing for.

"Don't apologize. All you have been is kind to me from the moment I met you." he said, looking down at the floor.

"Then why won't you tell me what is bothering you?" I asked, frowning as I grabbed some fresh towels from the linen closet.

"You really want to know? Alright, fine. I'm trying to keep my distance, because I don't want to want this. I don't want to belong in a place where I will have one person hate me and the other have to be a buffer. I don't want to look at you in any kind of way because not only will I piss Taehyung off, but I can't view you like the guardian angel I saw you as when I opened my eyes in that alley. I only saw you for a brief moment, but seeing you reassure me and comfort me when I was hurt and scared and confused gave me something to hold on to. But I can't see you that way, I can't get comfortable here, because I don't belong. I'm a dirty stray who was essentially prostituted out most of my life. Hybrids like me don't get a happy ending, the best we can hope for is some scraps of food and a place to lay down out of the weather. So that is why I am keeping my distance. I don't want to get a taste of a life I don't deserve and can't have." he replied with his voice slightly raised. I stood there in shock for a moment, staring at him as he breathed heavily, his deep eyes piercing mine until he looked away.

"Jungkook...you could not be more wrong." I said softly, making him glance back up at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked, wrinkling up his forehead as his ears began to fall back slightly.

"You do deserve a good life, and you can have it. You and Taehyung may have your differences, but both of you have had a shitty past. Because of that, you guys deserve all that life has to offer, to see that it can be different. You promised me to at least stay here until you are well and healthy. You are not there yet, so please while you are here, don't do this to yourself. Despite what you believe, things can be good for you. We have no idea what the future holds, but you won't ever know if you don't try." I said, as he kept his head down.

"Thanks." he said softly, rubbing his arm up and down.

"Here, I will leave you to shower. Just holler if you need anything, alright?" I said as he nodded. I placed the towels on the counter beside him and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. About a minute later I heard the shower start and sighed, feeling so bad for him. He seemed genuinely upset, and it made my heart ache. I stood there contemplating everything he said, and trying to figure out what I could do to make sure both hybrids were completely happy when Taehyung got home from work.

"There you are! Welcome home, Tae. I missed you today." I said, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around him.

"I missed you too. How was your day? Where is Jungkook?" he asked, kissing my forehead as we stayed locked in an embrace.

"He is in the shower. And before you say it, no I didn't help him in, only to the bathroom." I said, leaning back to look at his embarrassed smile.

"You know me too well." he chuckled, quickly pecking my cheek.

"I do. In saying so, I need you to promise me something." I said, my eyes getting softer as I looked in to his.

"Of course, anything." he smiled back, his tail swishing back and forth.

"As you know, you two will be here alone tomorrow while I work. Please, help Jungkook with whatever he needs, whenever he needs it. Be kind and don't make him feel pathetic for asking. Or if you notice he needs something, make yourself available to him and don't make him have to ask. He was pretty upset before he got in the shower." I said, chewing on my lip with concern.

"Upset? Why, what happened?" he asked, his ears perked up as he looked past me down the hallway.

"He thinks he doesn't deserve a good life because of his past. He said that is why he has been so distant and quiet these past few days. He said he doesn't want a taste of a life he cannot have. He knows that if he were to stay here, you would hate him and I would be stuck in the middle, trying to keep the peace. I'm not saying he is going to stay here permanently, I just need to make sure that you are not going to be hateful to him anymore while he is here. I may be able to help him heal physically, but do you know how horrible it will be if I send him off depressed?" I asked, looking at him with pleading eyes. He nodded slowly and looked down, letting out a slow breath.

"I don't hate him, I just don't like him very much. I know it's not fair to not like someone purely based on the fact that they are the same sex as you and you worry about what it will do to your home life. I promise, I will do my best to be civil with him, and help him if he needs it without giving him any problems." he replied, after looking up from the ground. I smiled and kissed him softly before backing up.

"Thank you, sweetie. I appreciate that a lot. And who knows, maybe you two will become friends. I know it's a long shot, but it's worth a try at least, right?" I asked, making him roll his eyes.

"If you say so." he said, shrugging.

"I do. Now, will you do me a favor and help him out of the shower in a minute? Or would you rather me do that?"I asked, smirking at him. His forehead immediately scrunched up in distaste as he shook his head.

"No no, I got it." he said, walking off toward the bathroom. His steps were hard and determined, but as he got closer to the bathroom, they slowed way down and I noticed his ears begin to lower and flatten.

"What's wrong, Taehyung?" I asked, standing at the edge of the hallway.

"I don't want to say because it's going to make you want to go in there." he said, glancing over at me.

"Um, I am pretty sure I won't do that." I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Alright, he's...he's crying, I can hear him." he responded, his ears still flattened more against his head. Despite what he might say, or how he might act, I knew that Taehyung had a big heart and his body language gave it all away. He felt bad for him.

"Well? Go on in there and make sure he is ok!" I urged. He sighed and looked at the door, beginning to open it slowly. I kept my fingers crossed and hoped that he would help the situation, not make matters worse. I tiptoed closer to see if I could overhear, and what I heard next made me smile.

____________________________  
____________________________

**(A/N: Sorry to leave it at such a crap place, but the next chapter will take off right where this one left off)**


	21. Chapter 21

**~ Taehyung's POV ~**

I sighed and almost braced myself before turning the doorknob of the bathroom door.  I opened it slowly so the door would make no noise, hearing him sniffling and letting out almost completely silent, breathy sobs.  I felt guilty...really guilty.  Was I so mean to him over the last few days that it made him this upset?    

"Jungkook?  Are you alright?" I asked quietly, hearing him gasp and sniffle, clearing his throat after. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine.  Sorry I'm taking so long, it just feels really good to get a hot shower." he said, his voice still thick. 

"You're not, she just had me come check on you to make sure you were ok. She wanted me to help you out of the shower." I replied, leaning against the counter.

"I got in ok, I can get out ok, you don't have to bother yourself." he said, clearing his throat again.

"I mean, it's gonna be all wet in here and everything, I think she just wanted to make sure you didn't fall." I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh...I'm almost done." he replied quietly.  I sighed again as I felt the guilt from my behavior gnawing at me.  Just as I opened my mouth and was about to say something, he shut the water off, making me close my mouth again.  He opened the curtain slightly, peeking around from behind it.

"Ah towel, right." I said, grabbing a towel from off of the counter and handing it to him.

"Thanks." he said softly, disappearing behind the curtain again.  I felt so awkward as I stood there, waiting for him to dry off in silence.  It made me jump when he opened the curtain, revealing himself standing there in just a towel.  I cleared my throat now and walked over to him as he extended his arm over my neck, his warm skin touching mine.  

"You ready?" I asked, my voice coming out slightly quieter than expected as he nodded in response.  I helped him hop out of the shower but no sooner did his foot land on the tile floor, he slipped, causing me to pull on him to try to keep him upright.  I don't know how that resulted in me falling back, pulling Jungkook on top of me, as I landed on the floor.  As he landed on top of me, he stared at me wide-eyed, and I'm pretty sure I was giving him the same look.  I swallowed hard as he blushed, looking around nervously.  

"S-Sorry." he mumbled quickly, beginning to roll off of me and onto his back.  I quickly stood up and looked over to notice that his towel had fallen off in the fall, leaving him completely naked.  I now felt my own face flush as I tried to look anywhere but at his naked body.  He quickly pulled the towel over himself, avoiding my gaze as well.  I reached my hand out for his, ready to help him to his feet.  He grabbed my hand with his empty one and held his towel over his crotch with the other hand, still leaving very little to the imagination.  I helped slowly pull him to his feet and back into a standing position as he looked around nervously.

"Are you ok?" I asked, making him look over at me and then quickly casting his eyes to the floor.

"I should be asking you that.  I am the one that fell on you, but yes, I'm alright." he said, looking toward the door as he tied the towel back around his waist.

"We're good.  Let me help you to the bedroom so you can...um...get some clothes on." I said, almost stuttering over my words.  He looked over at me, cocking his head slightly before giving me a very small smile.

"Thank you, Taehyung." he replied as I started to help him.

"Don't mention it." I replied as we began to move.  I helped him to the bedroom and grabbed him some more clothes before I left him to get dressed.  As I closed the door, she walked up to me and smiled big.

"Thank you for your help, Taehyung.  That was so very sweet of you." she said, leaning up and kissing my cheek.

"It's no problem.  I will try to be better, really.  I feel so guilty that I was the cause of him being so upset like that.  I mean, I didn't intend on being so mean." I said, looking at her with a heavy heart.

"It's ok, Tae.  As I said before, the animal side took over.  You yourself said that you didn't really have any interactions with other hybrids before coming to live with me, and Jin and Jimin don't really make you feel anything because they are not in your territory.  This is something new, and it is understandable.  I am just glad that you are recognizing it now, and are trying to keep a hold on it." she responded, cupping my cheek for a moment.

"I think tomorrow will be ok." I said, giving her a soft smile.

"I think so too."

******

"So, she said you really didn't have any interest in video games.  Why not?  They are so much fun!" I said as I turned on the system and he watched it boot up.

"I...I don't know how it works." he replied, shifting a little on the couch.

"Oh.  I mean, it's alright, I didn't know how to play them when she first got it for me either.  But I got the hang of it really quickly.  I think you would like them if you did too.  Maybe just watch me play for a little bit and see if you want to try." I said, trying my absolute best to keep my promise to her.  Maybe if we both found something we could agree on, it would make things easier.  

"Alright." he nodded, shifting again as I started a new game.  I began playing and quickly got into the game, get lost in its fast pace.  I would glance at Jungkook out of the corner of my eye to see him watch the game intently and then look down at my hands to see what I was doing on the controller. I began to explain the objective and the controls to him briefly before getting into it.  Before I knew it, several rounds had passed and Jungkook seemed pretty interested.

"There is a guy hiding over there at your ten o'clock, behind the bunker door." he said, making me smirk as I took the enemy down.

"After this round, you want to give it a try?" I asked, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.

"That's ok, I don't mind watching you play." he said, his gaze still fixated on the TV.

"Jungkook, I offered.  Come on, one more kill and it's over." I said, hunting down the last enemy, bringing the round to a close.

"Ok, I guess.  I'll try." he said, shifting into a more comfortable position.  I handed the control to him, and watched him as he started the round.  He was a little slow at first, dying quite often but he very quickly got the hang of it.  I had to smirk as I watched him stare hard at the screen, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.  

"Fun isn't it?" I asked, watching him take two enemies down at once.

"Yeah, it really is." he said, still staring hard at the screen.

"We can actually play on teams if you want.  Jin has played with me before and we had so much fun." I said, getting up off the couch to get the other controller.

"Oh sure, that sounds like fun." he said as the round finished.  

"You caught on really quick." I said, smiling at him.  His ears perked up as his tail began to thump against the couch, giving me the first genuinely happy looking smile I had seen on him.  Something about it warmed me, making me smile back.

"Yeah, my old master used to say I was a fast learner." he replied, shrugging.

"You want something to drink?  I think we have some Coke." I said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Um, sure thanks." he replied as I reached the kitchen.  I grabbed two cokes and brought them back out to the kitchen, him smiling at me again.  

"Here you go." I said, handing it to him.  He thanked me again and opened it, taking a few gulps and letting out a sigh of contentment.  I sat back beside him and picked up the controller, grinning as we started our first round playing as teammates.  We were having so much fun, and I heard him actually laugh for the first time, making me laugh as well.  We completely lost track of time, playing for hours on end.

"You guys have fun today?" she asked from the edge of the living room, making me jump.

"Jesus, you snuck up like a ninja!" Jungkook said, laughing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you guys.  Looks like you are having fun, huh?" she asked, giggling as well.

"I'll say!  This is a blast!  Taehyung is really good." Jungkook said as we ambushed a few enemies who were hiding.

"Jungkook is too, he picked it up quick!  To your right!" I said, as he turned and avoided a near disaster.  

"Sounds like it.  How about I just order some pizza tonight and we can do game and movie night?" she suggested, making my stomach growl at the thought of pizza.

"Hell yeah, that sounds awesome!" Jungkook said as we finished the round.  

"Thank you!" I smiled, making her smile back.   

"Tae can you help me up?  Bathroom break." Jungkook said, moving his stiff leg off of the coffee table.

"Sure, no problem." I said, standing up and pulling him up moments later.  I helped him to the bathroom and leaned outside the door, waiting.  

"You two certainly seem to be getting along well." she said, walking up and kissing me softly, making me smile back at her.

"Yeah, he is pretty cool so far.  Maybe he isn't so bad after all." I answered, hearing the toilet flush.  Maybe....just maybe we could get along and be friends. 

_________________________  
_________________________

 


	22. Chapter 22

About another week passed and Jungkook was finally able to start getting around on his own.  He still had to walk slow and he still limped and favored his injured leg quite a bit, but it was progress.  He and Taehyung had been bonding over video games and seemed to get along for the most part.  There were times where I could see Tae tensing up over something, but he kept his comments to himself at least.  And Jungkook was like a completely different hybrid, all smiles and happy most of the time.   Today was the first day we left Jungkook home alone, both of us having to work to help close the cafe down for a few days, since Jin and Namjoon were going on their anniversary trip.  On our walk back home, I slowed our pace by pulling at Taehyung's hand slightly, making him look over at me.

"Everything alright?" he asked, slowing down to keep pace with me.

"Yeah, I just wanted to run something by you and see what you thought." I said, trying to figure out how to word things carefully.

"What is that?" he asked, swinging our hands slightly.

"What would you think about letting Jungkook stay with us on a trial basis?" I asked, wondering how he was going to react.

"What do you mean?" he asked, wrinkling his forehead.

"Well, he has been with us a little bit now, and I know he has been a guest in the house until he is fully healed.  What would you think about letting him stay permanently, but have a trial run so we can see if it would work out?  And if at any point you think it wouldn't work or you didn't like it, we can figure something out and find him more permanent placement." I suggested.  He stayed quiet for a moment or two before answering.

"So you are really thinking about adopting him?" he asked, his voice sounding a little worried now.

"Not necessarily.  Just because he has a home with us, doesn't mean he has to be adopted. That would be something all three of us would have to discuss if the time came." I replied, squeezing his hand.  

"You want him to stay, don't you?" he asked quietly.

"I mean, I would like it.  He and you seem to be forming a friendship, and he seems really happy.  But I know it is a lot to consider.  For example, if he stayed with us, you would have to be ok with seeing me hug him or pet him, because it really wouldn't be fair if he didn't receive any affection and you did all the time." I replied, making him slow down walking even more as we got a little closer to home.

"I am not going to lie, it is a little hard to think about since I have had you to myself all this time, but I guess I won't know how I will feel about it until you try.  But I have one condition..." he said, trailing off as he stopped walking.

"Of course, anything to make you more comfortable." I said, having a feeling I knew where this was going.

"I don't want you helping him with his rut. I know he said he is due for it soon, but I want that part of you all to myself." he said, making me nod and kiss his cheek.

"If you don't want me to, I won't.  We can ask Jungkook what he would like or need and help him through it some other way." I smiled, making him nod and let out a slow breath.

"Alright, then we can try." he said, giving me a small smile.

"I am so proud of you, Taehyung." I said, leaning in and kissing him softly, letting the soft curve of his lips mold to my own.

"I wonder how this will go." he said, as we began walking again.

"Well, look at how Jimin and Yoongi and Hoseok's household is.  Yoongi and Hoseok were a couple before they brought Jimin into their home.  They grew to love him as much as they did each other so they all are one big happy family.  I'm not saying that would be the case here, but it works for them." I said, shrugging.

"You think we will love him?" he asked, sounding like he was really thinking deeply about this.

"It is possible." I said as we reached the house.

"I don't know if I could ever like him as more than a friend." he said with a slight blush on his cheeks, as we reached the door.

"There is nothing wrong with that.  Let's not rush anything and just let things naturally develop in the house and see where it goes.  If at any point, you don't like the way things are going, just say the word and we will go from there, ok?" I asked, as I put the key in the door.  He nodded as I opened the door and walked in, smelling something mouth watering.  As we made our way further in, I noticed the house was clean...very clean.

"Jungkook?" I called, taking my shoes off.  A moment later, his head peeked out of the kitchen, a bright smile on his face.

"Oh you guys are back!  I was hoping I would get the timing right, dinner is just about ready." he said, going back in the kitchen.

"He cooked dinner?" Tae asked, his tail swishing behind him.

"I didn't know you could cook.  And you cleaned the house?" I asked, as we walked into the kitchen to see him turning off the stove.

"I only know how to cook a few things and this is one of them.  I know I can never possibly repay you guys for your hospitality and kindness, but I wanted to do what I could." he said, limping over and smiling at us both.

"That was very sweet of you, you didn't have to do that." I said, smiling softly at him.

"I know, but I wanted to." he replied, giving a sheepish smile.

"It smells delicious." Taehyung said, licking his lips.

"Well, it is ready so let's eat!" Jungkook said, motioning to the food on the stove.  We all got plates and sat down at the dining room table together as I looked at the two of them. 

"This is so good!" Taehyung said, eating several big bites.

"I'm glad you like it.  It was one of my master's favorites, and I would cook it as a hangover dish sometimes." he smiled as I nodded in agreement.

"It really is delicious.  You have a knack for cooking." I said, as I finished the bite in my mouth.

"You think so?  I just made it cause it's something I could figure out on my own after watching my master make it a couple of times." he shrugged.  As we finished up eating I cleared my throat and watched as Jungkook looked up from his plate to look at me.

"Jungkook, I wanted to ask you something." I said, making him swallow his food and wipe his mouth.

"O-Ok." he said, seeming to get nervous suddenly.

"I know you are getting better now and your original plan was only to stay here until you are fully healed.  But today, Tae and I had a talk and...what would you think about staying here on a trial basis?" I asked, making him look back and forth between Tae and myself.

"What does that mean?" he asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"Well, this would be a trial run to see how you would like maybe staying here permanently as a member of our household.  Do you think that maybe you would like that?" I asked, as he continued to look back and forth between Taehyung and me.

"You really mean it?" he asked, looking directly at Taehyung.  Taehyung nodded slowly, and that was all it took for the dam to burst, causing Jungkook to erupt into tears.  He covered his face with his hands and audibly sobbed, making both Taehyung and I look at each other quickly.

"Oh Jungkook, sweetie don't cry.  Come here." I said, standing up and walking around the table.  He stood up, wiping his eyes as I hugged him, making him cry harder.  I rubbed his back as he cried, Taehyung slowly standing up as well, looking cautiously over at us.

"I can't believe it." he whimpered, hugging me tightly.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." I said, patting his back as he let go of me.  He sniffled and turned his attention to Taehyung.  He limped over to him quickly and wrapped his arms around Taehyung, crying into his shoulder.

"Thank you." he sobbed into a shocked Taehyung's neck.  Taehyung slowly wrapped his arms around Jungkook, patting his back like I had been doing.

"You're welcome?" he responded, looking over to me with widened eyes.

"Here, let's all go sit in the living room so we can discuss it a little more." I suggested as Jungkook nodded and pulled off of Taehyung, wiping his tears away.  We all walked to the living room and sat on the couch, a hybrid on each side me.

"I'm guessing there are a lot of rules to this, huh?" he asked, still wiping at his eyes.

"Not a lot, just a few things we need to figure out.  For example, do you need anything for your rut?  Taehyung told me it's coming up." I said, as I could feel Taehyung shift beside me.

"No, I can't take suppressants because I'm allergic.  Even though I was always used to getting help, once I lost my home,  I got used to handling things myself, so I should be fine." he said, giving us a small smile.

"Alright, good.  If anything changes, let me know and I will be happy to provide you with what you need." I replied, making him nod.

"Ok, thank you." He sniffled.

"That was the main thing we really needed to talk about, but if there are any boundaries you have that you would like to tell us, by all means, do.  Everything else, we can just figure out as we go and adjust as needed." I replied, making him shrug.

" I really don't know, I'm just in shock right now." he said, letting out a disbelieving laugh.  We sat there for a few more minutes before I left them in the living room to clean up after dinner.  I couldn't believe he reacted that way, not only to me but to Taehyung.  It made me realize that Jungkook may have cared for us a little more than he let on, and it couldn't have made me happier to be able to give him a home.

___________________________  
___________________________

 


	23. Chapter 23

I awoke that night to hear noises coming from Jungkook's room, making me slip out of the bed and into the hallway.  They were drawn out whines and whimpers coming from behind the door, making me worried that maybe he was going into his rut, but it didn't sound like discomfort or pleasure.  It sounded like sorrow.  I opened his door slowly to see him moving around in his sleep, panting and whining low whines through his barely parted lips. I walked over and placed a hand on his arm, gently shaking him awake.

"Jungkook, wake up." I said softly as he startled awake, his eyes glossed with unshed tears.

"I-I..what.." he asked, his eyes searching the room quickly before landing back on me.

"You must have been having a bad dream." I said, running my hand softly back and forth over his arm.  I could feel his body shaking as he nodded, sniffling a few times.

"It was awful." he said, letting out a shaky sigh.

"Hey, you're ok now.  You're safe." I said softly, running my hand over his head.  I realized this was the first time I was able to show affection in any way for Jungkook and he looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Please don't leave me alone." he said, his voice wobbling.   I petted back behind his ears, making his body already relax slightly as I shushed his frightened words.

"You're alright, don't worry.  I tell you what, we have a king sized bed, why don't you come in there and sleep with Taehyung and I?  How does that sound, hmm?" I asked, continuing to stroke his hair and ears.  

"You don't think Taehyung will mind?  I don't want him mad at me." he said, sniffling slightly.

"He will be fine.  Come on, come lay with us." I said, standing up and offering him my hand.  He nodded and pulled the covers back, taking my hand.  I led him to our room and the far side of the bed before climbing in the middle next to Taehyung.  I laid on my back as he began to slowly slide in the bed, so slow it was though he was going inch by inch to avoid waking Taehyung.  I patted my chest, making him swallow as he scooted closer.  

"Come on, let me comfort you." I whispered, opening my arm to him.  He looked nervous as he slid closer, his body now flush against mine.  He laid his head on my chest as I wrapped an arm around his back, rubbing it softly.  

"This is so nice." He said sleepily against me as I grinned in response.

"It is, you are a good cuddler.  Now get some rest." I said, kissing his forehead.  I heard him let out a sigh and saw a slight smile playing on his lips as he laid there, his body relaxing slightly.  It wasn't a matter of minutes before he was back asleep, a smile still on his face.  A moment later, I heard Taehyung shift beside me, sliding out of the bed and walking like a zombie towards the bathroom.  He mainly shut the door, using the bathroom and washing his hands before stumbling back out toward the bed.  When he got within of about a foot of the bed, he stopped dead and looked at Jungkook and my current position.

"Come on Tae, come cuddle." I whispered, opening my arm.  He scrunched up his forehead as he climbed back in the bed, looking at me with a slightly dark expression on his face.

"What..." he trailed off, eyeing Jungkook sleeping on my chest.

"He had a nightmare and was almost in tears so I told him to come sleep with us.  Now come on, let me hold you too." I said, waving him closer.  He scooted flush against me, resting his head on my chest.  I rubbed his back as I could still see the troubled expression on his face, making me worry slightly that maybe I took things too fast.  I noticed him staring at Jungkook's smiling face, and his expression changed to one of a slight smile himself before relaxing into me more.   In a few minutes I had two, sleeping and smiling hybrids cuddled into me, making me so blissful.  Maybe this really was going to work out for all of us.  

I awoke early in the morning and managed to peel myself from in between the two hybrids, climbing over Tae without waking him.  I went to the bathroom and showered, getting ready for the day.  When I came out, My heart about burst from the cute sight I was greeted with.  Both Taehyung and Jungkook had moved closer to the center of the bed in my absence and were now cuddling with one another, fast asleep.  I snuck over and grabbed my cell phone, snapping a quick picture of the two before sneaking out to make breakfast.  I was almost finished making breakfast when I heard a shout, making me rush back to the bedroom.  I bolted in to see Tae on his back, halfway sitting up, panting and wide eyed as he stared at Jungkook.  Jungkook was laying on his side, pulled away from Tae, clutching the sheet to his chest.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I asked, looking back and forth between the two startled hybrids.

"He...he was..." Tae stuttered, making Jungkook stare at him with alarm on his face.

"What did I do? I was sleeping and woke up when you yelled at me." He asked, looking worried.

"You were doing that in your sleep?!" Tae responded as Jungkook looked over at me.

"I don't know what I did!" He repeated, sitting up more.

"Tae, try and take a deep breath, then try to explain." I said in a calm tone.  He looked flushed and flustered as he took a deep breath in and let it out slowly before looking at me and then at Jungkook.

"You were...grinding on my hip." Tae said slowly, making Jungkook's face flush as well.

"I-I was?? " he asked, drawing back a little more.

"Yes, and you were...excited." Taehyung replied, almost muttering the last word.

"I'm sorry.  I'm really sorry, Tae. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.  I am getting close to my rut and I must have gotten that way in my sleep.  Damn it!" Jungkook replied, biting his lip and looking away.

"It's alright, it's not your fault." I said, making Tae snap his head over and look at me.

"It's ok?  It wasn't your leg he was humping!" Taehyung said, still looking flushed.

"It happens sometimes.  When I was younger, Jimin used to sleep over and we have never been more than friends.  I woke up on a few occasions where he was doing the same thing to me in his sleep.  The first time he was mortified and thought I would be mad at him and not want him around me anymore.  But it was in his sleep, and he had no control over it, so it is not a big deal.  After the first time it happened, I would just wake him up and tell him to face away from me and he would with no problem." I explained as they both looked at me wide eyed.

"Jimin humped you?" Tae asked, making me roll my eyes.

"Taehyung...focus." I said, making him shake his head and look back at Jungkook.

"I'm sorry Taehyung.  Please...please don't be angry with me, I really didn't mean to." Jungkook said, looking down at the blanket, his voice soft.  Taehyung opened his mouth to say something, but looked defeated as he let out a sigh.

"It's ok." he replied, making Jungkook's ears perk back up and his tail begin moving around underneath the blanket.

"Really?  You're not mad at me?" he asked, his tail still thudding against the bed.

"No, I guess not.  It just startled me is all." Tae said, looking down as his cheeks burned even brighter.  

"Good, now let's all get up and come out to have some breakfast.  We can have a nice relaxing day together, alright?" I said, as they both nodded.  As they got out of the bed, I could see Jungkook still partially covering his crotch, making me want to stifle a giggle. Poor thing must have been really worked up in his sleep.  The most startling part about the whole thing, was that Taehyung seemed be doing the same thing, making me look at him curiously.  

"I'm going to use the restroom first." Jungkook said, slightly limping into the bathroom as Tae walked over to me.

"Taehyung, are you ok?" I asked, rubbing my hand up and down his arm as he looked at the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said quietly, avoiding my gaze.

"Tae, talk to me.  What's wrong?  Did it really bother you that much?" I asked, cupping his cheek and running my thumb back and forth.  He let out a slow breath and closed his eyes before looking at me, his eyes almost sad.

"I feel like my body betrayed me, betrayed you." he said softly.  Before I could answer, Jungkook came out of the bathroom, and looked between us.

"Jungkook, would you mind terribly going ahead so I can have a quick word with Tae?  I promise you, no one is upset with you, you are perfectly fine." I said, as he nodded quickly.

"S-Sure, I will." he said, leaving the room fairly quickly.

"Now, what on earth do you mean?" I asked, removing my hand from his cheek. 

"I...when he..." he said, his voice wobbling slightly.

"Hey, it's ok." I said, grabbing his hand and holding it in my own.  

"When I woke up and felt him doing that, it took me a moment to realize what was going on.  I felt his...excitement and it shocked me, but what was more shocking...." he trailed off.

"You can tell me." I said cupping his hand now with both of mine.

"I looked down and realized it...it excited me.  I don't understand, it's so wrong!" he said, sniffling afterward.

"Oh sweetie.  There is absolutely nothing wrong with it!" I replied, giving him a soft smile, while internally I wanted to squeal at his cuteness.

"What do you mean?  I belong to you, I love you!  I shouldn't have gotten excited." he said, a tear dropping out of his eye.  I reached up and wiped it away before kissing him softly, brushing my lips over his for a few moments.

"I know you love me, I love you too, but just because you got excited doesn't mean that you don't.  You can still love me and get excited by other things and others.  It happens, and it is perfectly natural." I said, smiling at him.

"But he's a...and I'm a..." he trailed off again, looking so confused.

"There is nothing wrong with that either.  I mean, you know that two men can be together from our friends' relationships.  And remember Jungkook telling us that when he was in the stud house, he was used to help both men and women through their ruts and heats?    Maybe you can talk to him about it and he can explain it better than I can." I said, making his eyes widen as he shook his head quickly.

"No, please don't tell him!" he said, looking genuinely frightened.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him.  If you ever feel comfortable enough, just talk to him about it.  You don't have to tell him that you got excited, just ask him about his experiences and maybe it will help you see that there is nothing wrong with it." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you." he said, giving me a half-hearted smile.

"No problem.  Now, let's go out there and all have a nice breakfast together, leaving all this behind, ok?" I asked, as he nodded and laced his fingers in mine.   I walked with him out to the dining room where Jungkook was sitting with a smile on his face.  I smiled back and realized that bringing Jungkook into our house may really have changed everything, and I just hoped that Tae would be ok with it.

___________________________  
___________________________

 


	24. Chapter 24

**~ Taehyung's POV ~**

The rest of the entire day was extremely awkward for me.  Jungkook was acting like nothing happened, and in his mind, I don't think he really thought anything of it.  Me on the other hand, I was freaking out internally.  I couldn't explain why I reacted the way I did, but I tried not to dwell on it.  That night she offered to let Jungkook sleep in our bed again, which I wasn't exactly thrilled about, but with is rut being so close, neither he or I thought it was a good idea.  When we finally snuggled in bed that night, I looked deeply into her eyes and felt a warmth flood over me.  I had nothing to worry about, she still had my heart.  

"After everything that happened today, do you think you will be fine with Jungkook on your own again tomorrow?" she asked as she ran her fingers through my hair, making me relax even more than I already was.

"We should be, but why are we on our own?" I asked, not even opening my eyes.

"I have to go shopping with Jimin.  It's Yoongi and Hoseok's anniversary soon and he wants to get them something special.  I was going to help him pick it out and take him where he needs to go." she replied, continuing to fluff my hair.  I hummed in response and felt the world drifting into darkness moments later.  I slept deeply that night, not waking once until she was kissing my forehead in the morning.

"Tae, I'm about to leave to go get Jimin.  There are leftovers in the fridge and I left some cash on the counter in case you guys want to order pizza or something. I will see you in a little bit.  If you need me, call me, alright?" she asked as I slowly opened my eyes.  

"Mmm ok.  Have fun with Jimin." I said through a yawn as she grinned down at me.

"I will do my best.  Love you Tae." she said, kissing my forehead again before standing up and turning to leave.  I watched her walk out of the room, a goofy grin still plastered on my face as I let out a sigh of contentment.  I laid there for a good portion of the day, enjoying the comfort of the bed, until I heard a loud noise, making me jerk up from the bed in alarm.

"What the hell was that?" I asked out loud, slipping out from under the covers and to the doorway.  As soon as I stood in the doorway, the scent of Jungkook overwhelmed me.  It was then that I heard a loud groan, making me swallow hard.  I could feel my heart begin hammering in my ears as my mouth suddenly ran dry.  I could feel my body tensing as I let out a slow breath, trying to keep myself calm and collected.

"Jungkook?" I called out, hearing him groan in response.  

"T-Tae, don't come in." he huffed from the other side of the door.

"Are you in your rut?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah and....and it's....so bad." He growled, making me almost hurt for him, knowing the intense pain he is going through right now.  My own rut was due in about another week, but at least I had help.

"Do you need anything?" I asked, hoping he would say no.

"I don't know.  You can c-come in just stand back." he said through gritted teeth.  I wiped my sweaty palms on my shorts and opened his door slowly, preparing myself for what I was about to see.  Thankfully he was covered with the sheet, but he was laying on his back, making his erection quite obviously visible.  There was a large wet spot on the sheet I tried not to look at, but looking at his face wasn't much better.  He was sweaty, his hair slightly sticking to his forehead, a dark and primal look in his eyes, yet full of pain as well.  I saw his muscles tense and tremble as a wave it him, making him scrunch his eyes shut and grimace.

"What can I do?  Can I call Hoseok or something?" I asked, making him shake his head.

"I'm kinda scared to be honest. It has never been this bad before." he said, panting after straining to get those words out.

"That happened to me when I first came here.  But I had never been around a female while in my rut before, you have so I don't know what's going on." I said, trying to think outside the box.

"Do you think it's because she is not a hybrid?  FUCK!" he grunted as he gripped the sheets and twisted them in his hands.

"You've never been around a non-hybrid female in rut?" I asked, feeling slight sympathy pains for him.  I knew the hell he was enduring, and I wouldn't have wished it on anyone.

"N-No....just....hybrids." he groaned, sitting up in pain.

"Do you need....anything? I have some stuff from when I first hit my rut here." I suggested.

"No, it won't help.  I can't finish for some reason. I've been trying since I woke up this morning and fuck it hurts now." He whimpered, as he began to lay flat again.   I contemplated calling Hoseok as I watched him writhe around for a moment.  I felt my groin twitch as I saw the spot on his sheet darken and grow a little larger, making me bite my lip as I tried to look away.  He let out a deep whine, making my chest ache with concern for him.  I viewed him differently than I did when he first got here, actually having a slight fondness for him.  Seeing him in pain again and something this difficult made me realize that maybe I cared for him more than I thought I did.  I had grown used to having him around, and I felt bad for him.  I was only a stray for a few days, he was a stray for years.  I can't imagine everything he must have endured.  Another whimper brought me from my thoughts and made me let out a deep breath I had been holding for a few moments.

"Jungkook, do you want....help?" I asked, immediately regretting it as soon as it came out of my mouth.

"H-How?" he asked, scrunching his eyes shut as a tear managed to trickle down the side of his face.  

"I can...help." I hesitated, feeling like running and not looking back.

"You would do that for me?" he asked, sniffling afterward.  I gingerly took a step toward the bed and let out another slow breath.

"Yeah, I can help.  She helped me when I first got here and was in that much pain.  It is only fair that you get help." I said, taking another couple of steps.  Jungkook whined as he looked up at me with watery eyes, nodding quickly.

"Please, please help." he begged, grabbing the edge of the sheet with a shaky hand.  I nodded slowly and as I went to sit on the edge of the bed, he flipped the sheet back.  I had seen him before, but not like this.  This was something else entirely and it made my eyes widen in surprise.  

"Ok, I'm gonna t-touch you now." I said, moving my hand at a snail's pace.  He looked up at me through glossy eyes as I wrapped my hand around his girth, making him immediately moan.  I felt myself flush and begin to get heated as I slowly started stroking his length.  He panted heavily, moaning almost constantly as I stroked him.  He was leaking precum at a ridiculous rate, almost as though he was cumming already. This went on for several minutes as he moaned constantly and loudly.

"Fuck, so good!  So close!" he moaned, his muscles beginning to tense and shake.   I continued that pace until he gasped before letting out a long moan, his cock shooting out stream after stream of cum onto his toned stomach.   I let go of him and stood back, staring at his cum splattered stomach, feeling my own member twitching.  I was hard as a rock and watched as his softening cock began to harden again already.  I was about to say something when I felt it; that first wash of pain begin to spread through my body.

"Oh no." I mumbled looking down and back up at Jungkook, almost in a panic.

"What?" he asked, still breathing heavily.

"My, my rut!  It's starting!" I said, feeling my muscles beginning to tense.

"Shit, I wonder if mine kick started yours?" he asked, beginning to sit up, his forehead beginning to tense again.

"Fuck, I'll be back." I said, rushing from the room and shutting  the door behind me.  I stumbled back over to our room and grabbed the phone off of the nightstand, dialing her number and praying she was picking up.

_"Hey Tae! How is it going?"_

"I...I need help." I said, sitting on the edge of the bed and gripping the blanket in my fist.

" _What's wrong, babe?"_

"Jungkook started his rut and had the same problem I did.  I h-helped him like you helped me and...and it must have kick started my own rut." I replied, feeling more pain begin to wash through me.

" _Fuck.  Ok, I was going to get something to eat with Jimin before I came home, but I will drop him off right now and head over.  Hang in there baby, I'll be there soon."_

"Thank you." I whimpered before hanging up the phone.  I began stripping my clothes before getting back under the covers, gripping onto them tightly.  I didn't know what was going to happen now, but all I could do was hold on tight and hope she came home soon.

____________________  
____________________

 


	25. Chapter 25

I hung up the phone and ran my hand down my face as I let out a slow breath.

"What's wrong?" Jimin asked, noticing my sudden shift in demeanor. I turned my blinker on and got into the turning lane to turn around and head back the other direction.     

"Tae just called me and he and Jungkook both went into rut so I'm sorry but, so we will have to get dinner some other time.  I have to get home as soon as possible." I said, turning around.  

"Ohhh boy.  Yeah, you might wanna speed up a little in that case.  Since there are two of them in the house, they might wind up getting into a fight with all the testosterone surging through them right now." he replied, making me tighten my grip on the steering wheel with worry.

"You really think they will?" I asked, speeding up even more.

"I'm not saying they will for sure, I'm just saying it's a possibility.  I hope not." he said with a quieter voice.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath, speeding as fast as I safely could.  I got Jimin home in record time and rushed home myself, hoping to get there before anything could possibly happen.  As soon as I rushed into the front door, I heard the groans of both hybrids filling the air. I rushed into our room to see Taehyung panting, covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Oh baby, are you alright? How bad is it?" I asked, walking quickly over to the side of the bed.

"It's...it's getting bad.  B-but Jungkook is w-worse.  He's been in p-pain a long time." Taehyung said, grimacing.

"Shit, I need to call Hoseok." I said, reaching into my pocket for my cell phone.  Before I could dial, Taehyung put a hand on my arm, gripping it slightly.

"H-Help him." he said, looking at me with pained and watery eyes.

"I thought you didn't want me to." I said, running my other hand over his.

"Just don't fuck him, and help him the other way.  Please hurry, because I need you, soon." He whimpered, scrunching his eyes shut. I was stunned! Here he was willing to endure pain and let me help out Jungkook when before, this subject almost made him fly into a rage.  Had had really had that close? I felt bad making one suffer while I helped the other, and that's when the idea hit me.

"What if I help you both at once?" I asked, biting my lip.

"What?" he asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

"I could help him the way you say I should while you get your relief." I suggested, making him scrunch his eyes shut.  He groaned as he gripped the sheet, panting and whimpering after.  

"Anything, just help...please." he said, his muscles trembling.

"Let me get Jungkook." I said, squeezing his hand one more time before standing up.  As I left our room and knocked on Jungkook's door, I was met with a soft whimper.

"Jungkook, can I come in?" I asked, to hear him moan on the other side of the door, followed by a very strained yes.  I opened the door, and as I did, I saw why Tae asked me to help.  Jungkook was covered in sweat, his muscles all tensed, every vein in his arms and neck popping out.  His face was wet with tears, as ragged pants puffed out of his parted lips. 

"What's...wrong...with me?" He grunted out, his entire body trembling beneath the thin sheet.  I walked closer to the bed slowly and put my hand on top of his, making him flinch at the contact.

"Jungkook, your rut might be bad because of me.  This is my fault, so please, let me help you." I said, making his head whip over in my direction.

"No!  Taehyung will get m-mad!" he growled, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Taehyung is the one who asked me to help you.  Do you want me to?" I asked, feeling butterflies flop around in my stomach.  He huffed and puffed for a few moments, before subtly nodding his head, tears streaking out of the corner of his eyes.

"Please." he whispered, looking up at me with pained eyes.  

"Follow me, ok?" I instructed, getting up off of the bed and heading toward the door.  As I turned around, I saw him stumbling out of bed after me, his cock at full attention, flushed extremely dark.  He whimpered as he stumbled forward a few steps, gripping the door frame as I reached across the hall to our room.  I opened the door to see Taehyung in almost the same condition, writhing around on the bed.  Jungkook stood there in our doorway, frozen as I approached the bed and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Taehyung's forehead. 

"I can't do this." Jungkook whimpered, dropping to his knees.

"What do you mean?  Jungkook, do you want me to call Hoseok?" I asked, rushing over and kneeling down in front of him.

"I w-want you to h-help me but I don't want to fuck this up!" he groaned, fresh tears spilling on his cheeks.

"Jungkook, you won't mess anything up.  If you really don't want to because you don't want to, then that is one thing.  I will respect you and call Hoseok so he can sedate you.  But if you are afraid that it will mess things up for you here, you don't have to worry about that." I said softly, stroking his damp hair.  

"Fuck!  Jungkook just get up here!" Tae almost growled as he sat up.  Jungkook looked up at me and then behind me at Taehyung with a quivering chin and nodded.  I stood up and helped him to his feet and to the bed, where Taehyung had already slid over to the far side.  Jungkook scooted onto the bed as he panted, groaning loudly as he laid back onto his back.

"Don't worry, everything will feel much better soon." I said as I began to remove my bottoms.  Both Taehyung and Jungkook let out a groan as I slipped my top off and crawled up onto the bed.

"How is this...g-gonna work?" Tae asked, stroking his engorged cock as he looked at me with dark and primal eyes.  

"I figured I would be on my hands and knees, helping Jungkook while you are behind me." I said, beginning to assume the position.  Jungkook panted as I crawled slowly up the bed, making my way in between his thick thighs.  I gripped his rather girthy cock in my hand and felt it pulsing in my grasp as he sucked in a quick breath, staring up at me with pleading eyes.  I smiled as I leaned down and parted my lips, closing them softly over his head.  He immediately rolled his eyes back into his head and let out a low moan as I dragged my tongue over his wet, throbbing head. I could feel Taehyung's body close to mine as his cock began to align with my already wet pussy, making me hum.

"Fuuuuck!" Jungkook groaned as I took more of him into my mouth.  I moaned loudly around his cock as Taehyung began to ease into me, making my pussy already throb around him.  

"God, your pussy always feels so good." he moaned as he began to start thrusting.  I began to bob my head up and down, swirling my tongue back and forth as I did, making Jungkook moan even louder, his cock throbbing and leaking in my mouth.  I moaned around him and peeked up to see him staring at me and then glancing up at Taehyung.  Sinful moans were pouring out of Taehyung behind me, almost in unison with Jungkook in front of me.  It was so much stimulation, it was almost too much to handle.  I felt Jungkook hardening even more as he gripped the sheets hard in his hand, arching his back up as his thighs trembled beneath me.

"That's so good!  Please, don't stop, whatever you do, don't stop!" Jungkook whimpered, as I moaned around him.  I could feel Tae throbbing inside me as Jungkook begged beneath me, making me tighten even more around Tae's throbbing cock.  I picked up the pace, sucking Jungkook as I tightened my lips around him, tasting his precum on my tongue.

"Mmmm just like that. You feel so wet for me." Taehyung mumbled behind me in a shaky voice.  I felt Jungkook begin throbbing in my mouth again as he looked at me and then up at Taehyung.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!  Oh my God, Y/N!  T-Taehyung.....FUCK!" Jungkook moaned before he began shooting his hot cum into my mouth and down my throat, throbbing constantly.  I sucked him until I felt him softening and let him fall from my mouth, moaning loudly as Taehyung picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster into me.

"Fuck, Tae you are going to make me cum!" I moaned, feeling myself getting closer as I lifted my head.  I looked up to see Jungkook, staring hard at me, his eyes searching mine as I throbbed around Taehyung.  

"Can I kiss her?" Jungkook asked, breaking our stare to look up at Taehyung. 

"Oh God...fuck...kiss her." Taehyung moaned in response as he began gripping my hips hard.   Jungkook scooted back and sat up a bit, gripping me behind my head before drawing in for a heated kiss.  His soft, pillowy lips played with mine as he darted his tongue out to flick mine.  He caught my moans in his mouth, making him moan in response, his grip on my hair tightening.  As he bit down slightly on my bottom lip, I felt myself erupt into an explosive orgasm, moaning and throbbing around Taehyung's cock as it plunged deep inside me.  

"Shit, I'm cumming!" Taehyung moaned as his thrusts became sloppy and irregular, his cum filling me to the brim.  Jungkook leaned back and looked between Taehyung and myself, his body still shaking from the comedown.  Taehyung pulled out of me and leaned back onto his heels, breathing heavily as I leaned up onto my knees, resting my hands on my thighs.

"That was incredible." Taehyung said behind me, making me whip my head around to look at him.  I twisted to face sideways as he pulled me toward him, locking his lips with mine.  I kissed him for a moment before he let me go, panting heavily with a grin on his face.

"Thank you both, so much." Jungkook said, making me look over at him.

"I was happy to help." I replied with a smile, as I heard Taehyung shift behind me.

"Same here.  I didn't think I was going to like it, and that I was going to be jealous seeing you do that to him.  But....but it was really hot." he said, letting out a huff of air.

"I thought so too." Jungkook said in a quiet voice, a small smile on his face as well.  I looked back and forth between them and felt my heart so full of joy and love.

"Jungkook...I am sorry I was such a dick to you when you first came here.  And I'm sorry I keep getting jealous or worried about losing her to you." Taehyung said softly.

"It's ok, Tae. I know it had to have been hard for you with me here in your territory.  And I would never steal her from you, I see how much you love each other.  Quite frankly, I would never want to hurt either of you because...." he said, trailing off as he glanced to the side, chewing on his lip.

"What is it, Jungkook?" I asked, placing my hand on his ankle.  He looked back toward myself and Taehyung and gave a shaky smile before looking down at his hands.

"I like you both very very much and care for you both equally.  I'm sorry if that makes either of you uncomfortable, but...but I do." he said quietly, making my heart beat in my ears.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable at all!  You should know that you are cared for as well, so very much.  Why do you think we asked you to stay on a trial basis?" I asked, rubbing his leg slightly.  I felt Taehyung shift closer as he wrapped an arm around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I...I don't think we need a trial anymore." Taehyung said, making me tense slightly.  Jungkook looked up, his eyes wide with alarm and worry as he tried to hide the shock on his face.

"O-Oh.  I...I see.  I'm sorry." Jungkook responded, glancing down and lowering his head.

"No, I didn't mean like that.  I meant...I think you should just stay." Taehyung replied, making Jungkook look back up with tears already filling his eyes.

"You want me to stay...permanently?" he asked in almost a whisper.  

"I would love for you to." I said, breaking into a huge grin.

"Yeah, I think you should." Taehyung replied, making Jungkook get a face-splitting smile as he wiped tears away.

"So...will you stay?" I asked, as he looked back and forth between us nodding.

"I'm home." he said, giggling as he wiped more tears away.  I leaned forward and placed a soft peck on his lips, making him smile even more.  But what truly shocked me is what came next.  Taehyung crawled up the bed to be even with Jungkook and reached out his hand, taking Jungkook's in his.  I was probably in as much shock as Jungkook, but I couldn't help but smile, watching the two just look at each other.  This was so completely unexpected, unexpected and wonderful.  

_______________________  
_______________________

 


	26. Chapter 26

I wound up taking care of them both the same way again a couple of hours later, and this time seemed to be more intense than the last. When we had finally finished, I showered first followed by Tae in my bathroom and Jungkook in the other. Taehyung took a lightening fast one and shuffled out to greet me with a kiss on the cheek before wrapping his arms around me.

"I wanted to talk to you before Jungkook got out of the shower." he said, making me look at him with curiosity.

"What about?" I asked as he stared at me intensely.

"I....I got to thinking and...it really isn't fair if I am always the one to have sex with you and he doesn't get to. I mean...I don't necessarily relish the idea of it, but I think it's only fair if that is something you think you would want or be ok with." he said, shrugging slightly.

"Taehyung, are you sure that is what you want?" I asked, cupping his face in my hand.

"As long as I can be there like he was with us, then I think I'm ok with it. Besides, what we talked about before is still happening. Somehow he is able to excite me too and...and I really did like all of us together." he said, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"You seemed like you did. I could feel you throbbing every time he moaned." I smiled, making him look even more embarrassed.

"Yeah well...so did you." he said, making me giggle.

"I do hope you realize that this may complicate things." I said, chewing my lip slightly.

"What do you mean? I'm ok with all of this so far." he responded through a yawn.

"Well, remember how it changed your feelings for me? Or if it didn't change them, it at least made them stronger? It is possible my feelings for him may get stronger, or his for me, or even yours for each other." I replied, making him furrow his brow slightly.

"I didn't think about it that way." he answered softly.

"But, again, look at Jimin and Hoseok and Yoongi. They are all happy together, and there is no reason if that were to happen that the three of us couldn't be completely happy together. So I don't want you worried that for some reason any of us would feel replaced or left out. The only way that any of this would even work IF we chose for it to, would be that we all openly communicate, and to be honest with each other." I replied.

"You're right. I guess we will just cross that bridge if and when we come to it." he replied. I was a bit surprised at how easily he came to that conclusion but before anything else could be said, Jungkook came hobbling back into the room.

"I'm so tired." he said, his voice sounding strained.

"I think we all are, you especially. Why don't we climb in bed and try to get some rest before another wave hits." I suggested. They both agreed and we one by one climbed into the bed, me in between the two of them. Moments later, Taehyung was fast asleep, small snores escaping from his slightly parted lips. I looked to the other side of me to see Jungkook wide awake, staring down at his hand, his finger moving slowly back and forth over the sheet.

"Jungkook, are you alright?" I whispered, making his eyes dart up to mine.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking is all." he whispered back, giving me a crooked little smile.

"Are you sure? You know if something is bothering you or you want to talk to someone about something, you know you can always talk to either Taehyung or I, right?" I asked, gripping his hand and squeezing it slightly. His smile shook slightly as he looked down at our hands and he let out a soft sigh.

"I really liked kissing you." he said, smiling sweetly.

" I really liked kissing you too. Is that what is bothering you? You liked it?" I asked, letting go of his hand and running it back over his head.

"Well kind of. I mean....God damn it, why does this all have to be so complicated?" he asked, sounding defeated.

"It really isn't that complicated. It is only complicated if we make it that way. So please, by all means, tell me what you are thinking about, and I will show you how simple it is." I said, smiling back at him.

"Alright. When I said that I liked you both very very much, I meant it. I tried not to, but you both are so easy to like. You have been so kind to me and you are so sweet and caring, how could I not? And with Taehyung...he and I may have started out at odds, but we have grown really close. I like him a lot too. To put it simply, when I just said that I really liked kissing you, I want to kiss Taehyung too, but I would never tell him that because I don't want to freak him out. I know he doesn't feel that way about me." Jungkook replied.

"I know it isn't really an easy subject to talk about but I do think that if this is going to work, honesty is really the only way to go. Just because you talk about something doesn't mean you have to act on it. Because how you feel is important too. " I said, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled up at me and stretched forward, gently pressing his lips to mine for a slow kiss.

"Thank you." he replied, yawning afterward.

"Of course! Now get some rest, and wake me if you have any more waves tonight, alright?" I asked, fluffing up his hair.

"Will do. Sleep well." he smiled, snuggling into the pillow. I laid awake for a little while longer with the two sleeping hybrids on either side of me, hoping that things were going to be as easy I made them sound.

I awoke a few hours later to Taehyung nudging me slightly, making me open my eyes groggily.

"Was I snoring?" I asked, my voice still a little hoarse.

"No, Jungkook just went to the bathroom but I think he is restless. I think he has another wave coming on, and he is trying to hide it." Taehyung responded beside me in a sleepy voice.

"Oh gosh, ok. How are you? Are you alright?" I asked, looking him up and down, noticing no signs of distress.

"I'm alright for now. It may hit once you guys start doing stuff, but...but you can have sex with him if you guys want to." Tae responded, swallowing.

"Are you positive? I don't want you to do this if you are not comfortable." I replied, sitting up a little more.

"I'm sure, don't worry." he smiled, leaning forward and kissing me deeply for a moment before pulling away.  Before I could respond, Jungkook came back into the room, a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead.  He looked uncomfortable but tried his best to hide it behind a small smile.  Despite trying to hide it, nothing could hide the raging hard boner he was sporting inside his boxers.

"Jungkook, you are hurting aren't you?" I asked, sitting up the rest of the way.  He bit his lip as he slowly slid back into bed, grimacing slightly.

"It's not too bad yet." he replied, swallowing hard afterward.

"If you're hurting dude, just tell her.  It's better than to let it get really bad." Taehyung said in his sleepy voice, yawning afterward.

"Alright, fine.  I am, but I can handle it for now." he said, his voice strained at the end of the sentence.

"Jungkook, Taehyung and I have been talking and..." I trailed off, looking over at a slightly droopy-eyed Tae.

"You guys can have sex, as long as I'm there like you are when she and I have sex." Taehyung replied as Jungkook's eyes got wide.

"Wait, what?  You would...you would let me do that? Both of you?" Jungkook asked, biting his lip, a wet spot forming on his boxers.  I smiled at him as I leaned forward, kissing him softly as I ran my hand over his head, gripping his hair slightly.  I heard him suck in a breath through his nose as his hand reached behind my head and immediately gripped the back of my neck. He pulled me into him slightly, his tongue immediately invading my mouth.  I whimpered into the kiss as a growl emitted from his throat, his kisses becoming more heated and desperate.  As I pulled away, he looked at me with a dark hunger in his eyes, panting.  I saw his eyes shift from mine to Taehyung, the same look in his eye as he got up on his knees.

"Jungkook..." Taehyung said, his voice deep as he looked at Jungkook and I, a tent forming in his boxers.  I laid back down and slipped my panties off as the two looked back and forth between each other, tension mounting.  As soon as I got my panties off, I got to my hands and knees, watching Jungkook rip his own boxers from his body.

"Tae, are you sure?" he asked one final time as I watched his body tremble with a wave of pain.

"I'm sure." Taehyung replied, sliding his own boxers down and gripping himself.  Jungkook moved  behind me and didn't hesitate for a moment before slipping into me, making me gasp and let out a groan.  

"Oh f-fuck!" he moaned as he immediately began thrusting into me at a fast pace.  I moaned and gripped the sheet, staring up at Taehyung who looked at us with dark eyes.  His forehead wrinkled as I saw his body tremble, a wave of pain taking him over.

"T-Tae come here." I breathed as Jungkook continued to pound into me.  Taehyung scooted between my arms, kissing me deeply and swallowing my moans as Jungkook began hitting right into my g-spot.  Taehyung whimpered as he broke from the kiss, his forehead wrinkled again in pain.  I nodded at him as he began scooting back, evening his dripping cock with my face.  I wasted no time in sliding him deep into my throat, making him moan out in pleasure.  

"Fuck, Tae." Jungkook grunted behind me, his cock throbbing deep inside me as Jungkook slowed down slightly.  I peeked up to see Taehyung looking down at me and then back up, his eyes locking behind me.  I continued to bob my head up and down as his thighs began quivering and his dick began throbbing in my mouth.

"Oh God!" Taehyung groaned, dropping his head back as his eyes rolled back in his head.  I felt Jungkook speed back up again, his grunts and groans becoming more deep and almost primal.  I whimpered around Tae's cock as I felt my own climax building quickly, making him moan out and look down at me.

"Fuck baby, you're gonna make me come so fast.   Keep going, just like that!" he moaned as I felt Jungkook begin throbbing in me harder.

"God, you both are gonna make me cum. I'm so so close." Jungkook grunted, gripping my hips tighter as he began pounding into me even harder.  I moaned hard around Tae's cock, causing him to erupt down my throat with several deep moans, gripping the sheets beside him.  

"Oh GOD!" Jungkook groaned unloading inside me.  With his few final thrusts, it caused me to cum around him, moaning in pleasure as Taehyung pulled out of my mouth.  When we had all finished, we collapsed almost into a pile on the bed, exhausted and satisfied.   I looked between the two panting and smiling hybrids, breaking into a large smile myself.  I could only hope and pray things would continue like they were now, all of us happy and feeling at home.

________________________  
________________________

**A/N: I am SO SO sorry for my absence. This is the longest I have EVER gone without updating.  My updates are still going to be few and far between right now because I am going through quite a lot.  I thank you all for continually checking on me, not just asking for updates, and being so patient with me.  I purple you all <3**

 


	27. Chapter 27

**~ Taehyung's POV ~**

I felt so bad for her. Between Jungkook and I, we wore her completely out. Our ruts were pretty intense but thankfully they had both eased off after a few days.  Jungkook and I both agreed that she needed to take the day and relax while we fended for ourselves.  She insisted she was fine at first but Jimin and Jin came to collect her and take her off for a spa day.  I looked over at Jungkook, who was sprawled out on the couch looking half asleep, and couldn't help but smile.  He had really become part of the house completely now, and I was ok with it.  I was actually more than ok with it, I was happy.  He giggled at something that was on tv, and it made me laugh as well, seeing him laugh like that.  I had developed affection for him, and honestly I wasn't sure exactly what that meant.  It worried me slightly but I kept having to remind myself what she said, that Jimin, Yoongi and Hoseok all live in a relationship and it works out just fine.   I kept those possible thoughts to the back of my head as much as possible, but eventually I knew that curiosity was going to get the better of me.

"Did you want to watch something else?" he asked, drawing me out of my head.

"Huh? Oh nah, it's fine.  You want something to drink?" I asked as I stood up from the chair and walked toward the kitchen.

"Sure, a coke please." he responded.  I grabbed two bottles out of the fridge and walked back, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Jungkook...can I ask you something?" I asked, handing him the soda.

"Of course." he said, opening it and taking a sip.

"When you were in the stud house...you said that you were with males and females, right?" I asked, already regretting opening my mouth.  He paused for a moment and looked at me with his head slightly cocked before giving me a slight smile.

"Yeah, I was.  The stud house was used for more than just impregnation. Actually that wasn't the main part of my job.  I was used mainly to help others through heats, males and females." he said, taking another sip.

"H-How did that work exactly?" I asked, shifting in my seat.  

"I mean even hybrids have sexual preferences, and mine are fluid so I helped out any way that a male hybrid needed.  Sometimes I would have entire blocks of days purchased for one client and to help with his rut I would let him fuck me or I would fuck him, depending on what he wanted.  Why are you curious about this all of the sudden?" he asked, a slightly amused look on his face. I could feel my face flush with embarrassment as I cleared my throat and avoided his gaze.

"N-No reason, just wondering." I muttered, making him chuckle.

"Tae, now that we are on this subject, there is something I actually want to talk to you about." he said, seeming to suddenly get as nervous as I felt.

"Um, ok." I said softly, worried about where this entire conversation was headed.

"So, I had a conversation with y/n the other day, and she said if this kind of house dynamic was going to work, I needed to be completely honest and transparent.  So please bear with me when talking to you about this because it isn't easy for me." he said, his voice getting softer and softer.

"Alright." I replied, watching him play with his hands nervously, his ears drooping slightly.

"Well, since you know that I...that I was with guys and girls, my feelings can get pretty complicated. With that being said, I-" he stopped, biting his lip as he looked away, playing with his hands even more.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling genuinely curious as to where he was going with this.

"I have had feelings start to develop.  I mean, I can't really help it because you both have been so nice to me and given me a home and friendship and affection, not to mention that you are both really good looking." he said all in one breath.  As soon as he said it, his eyes went wide and he began to look pale, his eyes darting around nervously.

"You said you have had feelings develop...for who exactly?  You keep saying both, so do you mean..." I trailed off, feeling my palms begin to get sweaty.  

"Yea, both of you.  I don't have to act on any of them but I wanted to be honest with you." he said, seeming really nervous.  I felt my heart thudding slightly, making my mouth begin to go dry as I looked at a fidgeting Jungkook in front of me.  

"I can see you developing feelings for her easily because I did too.  She is wonderful.  But....but me?  You actually feel something for me? I was such a dick to you in the beginning." I asked, my eyes wide.

"I mean, I didn't at first.  I thought you were good looking and all, but I knew you didn't like me.  As time has gone on though, I have." he said, his face flushing. 

"Wow, I am honestly shocked." I said, wiping my hands on my pants.

"I feel like an idiot now." he laughed nervously, taking a sip of his coke and avoiding eye contact.

"Don't feel like an idiot, Jungkook.  I sorta kinda have something to confess myself." I said, wondering if I was going to make an even bigger idiot of myself for what I was about to say.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking even more nervous than before.  I took a deep, long breath before letting it out slowly, feeling my insides almost shake with nerves.

"I am in love with y/n, and I'm sure you know that.  She makes me feel things I never thought possible.  She is an amazing woman, as I am sure you can agree.  But...but I still found myself getting excited by you.  Like when you were grinding on my hip that one time, it aroused me and I was so shocked I didn't know what to think." I said, feeling like throwing up after confessing all of that.  

"I really do that to you?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes searching mine. 

"Y-Yeah.  This past rut has been really insanely hot because of both of you.  I didn't think it was possible but there it is.  I don't know what all of that means but I am fond of you Jungkook.  I don't know if it is more than a s-sexual attraction or not, but..." I trailed off, wiping my hands on my pants again.

"Well, there would be one way to find out." he replied, his voice taking on a different tone.

"How would we do that?" I asked, shifting in my seat nervously.

"Kiss me." he replied, making my eyes widen and my heart stop for a moment.

"Did you just say, to k-kiss you?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid idea." he replied.

"No, it's not, it's just something I wasn't exactly expecting.  God, why am I so nervous about this?  Worst care scenario, we try it and it doesn't work and we move on, right?" I asked, feeling much worse about all this than I tried to sound.

"Exactly.  If I am being completely honest, I have been wanting to kiss you for some time." he responded, shifting a little closer to me.  I bit my lip for a second, before looking up at him as he leaned in a little bit.

"Maybe you should do it then.  I might be too nervous.  I don't know if I could-" I said, but was cut off with Jungkook's lips being pressed into mine.  I closed my eyes as he put a hand around on the back of my head, gripping my hair as he pressed into me.  My heart began pounding in my ears, my body going on pins and needles as he continued to caress my lips with his, softly gliding them back and forth for a few more moments before pulling back.  His eyes were dark, his lips pink and flushed, along with his face.  I sat there breathing heavily for a moment, trying to collect my thoughts before clearing my throat.

"How was that?" he asked, glancing back and forth between my lips and my eyes.

"That was um good.  What about you?" I asked, clearing my throat again.

"I loved it.  Your lips feel just how I thought they would." he smiled, his nose wrinkling slightly with his smile.

"You can d-do it again if you want." I said, feeling my heart race.  He needed no further encouragement before moved back in, kissing me with a little more heat this time.  I breathed heavily through my nose, letting out a slight grunt as he ran his tongue over my bottom lip.  I felt my body heating up slightly as I opened my mouth to slip my tongue in his mouth.  He let out a slight groan, making me suck in a deep breath through my nose. I gripped at his shirt and pulled him toward me more as he deepened the kiss even more, gripping the back of my head.  I let myself feel everything, every breath, every stroke of his tongue, every touch of his hand against me and it made my heart beat even harder. As he went to pull back, I pulled him back into me, kissing him harder.

"Don't stop." I breathed between kisses.  I felt him smirk as he continued to kiss me hard.  The longer the kiss went on, the more I felt every part of me responding to him.  I lost complete track of everything while we kissed, lasting for I don't know how long.  I eventually leaned back into the couch and pulled him almost on top of me, my hands traveling up his back.  I felt him lean more into me, his kissing getting even more intense.  We made out like this for some time, and it was far more than I could ever imagined.  I groaned, feeling him press into me more and more, his body feeling as hot as mine was.  

"Well, this was not something I expected to find." her voice called from the entrance of the living room, making both of us jump and Jungkook scoot back to a full sitting position.

"Um yeah, we um uh...just thought that uh..." I stuttered, shifting around to try to conceal my very prominent erection.

"Hey, Tae it's alright.  I'm not going to lie and say I'm not surprised, but there is nothing wrong with it.  You both seemed to be enjoying it." she smirked, her eyes traveling to both of our groins and then back up to our faces.  Jungkook looked flushed as his hands covered his crotch, a sheepish grin creeping up over his face.

"Yeah I think I could use a cold shower." he said, standing up, his boner tenting his pants quite obviously.  

"Same goes here." I muttered, standing up as she walked it.

"I am glad you both were enjoying yourselves.  It made me happy to see." she responded, coming fully into the room.  She walked over to Jungkook and kissed him softly on the lips, grinning at him before coming over to stand in front of me.  She leaned in and kissed me gently, making my heart heat right back up again.

"Come on, why don't you both get your showers and I will cook us some dinner.  Jungkook is coming with us to the cafe tomorrow to see about starting work, so we should probably have a nice relaxing evening.  Sound good to everyone?" she asked, smiling back and forth between us.

"Sure, sounds like a plan!" Jungkook beamed, shuffling off.

"Are you sure you were ok with that?" I asked, cupping her face as she smiled up at me.

"I am positive.  No one will ever able to say this house isn't full of love." she grinned, pecking my cheek.  She was right, this house was certainly going to be full of love is this is the way things kept going.

____________________  
____________________


	28. Chapter 28

"Why am I nervous? They have all seen me before. Granted, I was passed out when they did, but still." Jungkook said as we arrived outside of work the next day. 

"I guess because this is out of the norm for you. But don't worry, we will all show you the ropes, and everyone is really nice." I said as I opened the door. 

"I was nervous when I first started too, but you will catch on really quick." Taehyung encouraged as we walked through the door.

"Here they are! You must be Jungkook, it's nice to finally see you awake! I'm Jin." Jin said, walking straight up to Jungkook and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jungkook smiled, making Jin grin.

"Ah Jungkook is finally here?!" Jimin said, rushing around the corner.

"You must be...Jimin, right?" Jungkook said, extending his hand.

"That I am! Damn, he is even better looking than I remember. Y/N, you must be in absolute heaven." Jimin grinned, making both Taehyung and Jungkook blush.

"Jungkook if you want to shadow Taehyung today, I am sure he can show you the ropes for the front. We will get you in the back another day, but I think you will be good up front." Jin said, smiling. Jungkook nodded and followed Taehyung over to where the black aprons were hanging. I stood watching with a smile on my face as Taehyung tied one on Jungkook, talking to him about their routine.

"It's amazing that at one point they didn't get along. They seem really happy." Jimin said, coming to walk beside me as I headed toward the back.

"Oh they more than get along now. I came home yesterday to the two of them were making out on the couch." I grinned, putting my own apron on.

"SHUT UP, you did not!" Jimin squealed, peeking back around the corner to watch the two interact.

"That they were. I am as happy as can be, I just want to make sure that I always split my attention evenly between the two of them. It worries me slightly. I really have come to love them both." I said, as I watched them laugh and tease each other, Jungkook punching Tae's arm.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. Trust me, in my house it is never a problem, there is always plenty of love and attention going around. You get it from both parties, so you never feel neglected. It is a wonderful feeling." Jimin smiled, running his hand over his collar.

"Since you have lived in that household for a long time now, you would know. So tell me, is there anything I can do to make sure they are both happy?" I asked, as we both walked further back into the kitchen.

"The only thing I can suggest, is share the love and don't allow jealousy to come in because you all know you love each other. For example, when you came home yesterday, were you jealous because they were making out with each other?" he asked, making me smirk.

"Not at all. I was just surprised, honestly, but it didn't bother me at all. It was actually pretty hot." I laughed.

"See? That is the way to be about it! There will be moments when it will be just you and Tae or just you and Jungkook or just the two of them or all three of you. As long as everyone is getting love and attention, there shouldn't be issues. Just make sure you communicate regularly and be completely open with one another." Jimin responded, giving me a huge grin.

"That is good advice, thank you Jimin." I smiled, roughing up his hair a little bit, my fingertips grazing his ears slightly in the process.

"Oh please scratch behind my ears! You haven't done it in forever and neither Hoseok or Yoongi have nails like you do." he begged, jutting out his bottom lip in a fake pout. I laughed and began scratching behind his ears, making his eyes roll back in his head and his mouth fall open.

"How do Yoongi and Hoseok say no to anything you ask?" I giggled, still scratching.

"They don't." he slightly grinned as I rubbed and scratched his ears for a few more seconds.

"What the hell?" Jungkook asked, coming around the corner, looking shocked and slightly jealous as well.

"Ah don't worry about that. He asks her to do that from time to time. I don't have a problem with it, as long as he doesn't start humping her leg." Tae smirked.

"You told them about that?!" Jimin asked, jerking upright and looking embarrassed. Taehyung laughed as Jungkook seemed to lighten up a little bit.

"Oh it's not a big deal Jimin, you were sleeping." I laughed, as he turned pink and sputtered, walking back out to the front.

"So over here is where the dishes go when we clear them from the table." Taehyung said, showing Jungkook around. I grinned watching Jungkook observe everything, Taehyung leading him along and explaining what everything was or where everything went.

"And at last we have this amazing chef in here that makes all this wonderful food that keeps the customers coming back." Taehyung said, slightly smacking my ass as he went by. I jumped as Jungkook's hand caressed and squeezed my ass as he followed Taehyung out, turning around and winking at me. I shook my head as I began chopping produce, smiling to myself. Jimin was right, I really was in heaven. The day went by really well, Jungkook catching on very quickly. The customers seemed to like the new addition to the staff as well. By time we were almost done for the day, I could see Jungkook favoring his leg a little more, or wincing on occasion. I wiped my hands on my apron and walked over to Jin, putting a hand on his back so as not to startle him.

"Hey, do you think you could have Jungkook be done for the day? I think his leg is hurting him." I said quietly under my breath. Jin looked up from the counter and watched Jungkook for a minute before looking over at me.

"He does seem to be uncomfortable. Why didn't he say anything?" he asked, wrinkling his forehead.

"That is the way he is. He would work through it, but I don't want him to be down and out for a few days. We don't have any more orders coming in, can you send him in the back and I will check his leg to make sure it isn't too bad?" I said, as Jin nodded. I walked back to the kitchen and washed my hands as he called Jungkook over. Jungkook nodded and took his apron off, coming back to the kitchen to stand beside me.

"Hey, Jin said you needed to see me?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"I sure do, hop up here." I said, patting the counter next to the sink. He wrinkled his forehead and chuckled.

"Ummm ok?" he asked, hopping up and sitting down on the counter, his tail tucked beside his leg. I placed my hands on his thigh and began massaging slightly, working my way down toward his feet. He hissed a little bit and grimaced as I reached near his calf, making me shake my head.

"You should have taken it easy if you started hurting." I said, continuing to massage him.

"I know but...but it didn't really start to bother me until a little bit ago. Plus, I can push through, it's no big deal." he said, gripping the edge of the counter.

"It is a big deal. You could have done more damage if you push yourself too much. I appreciate that you are trying to stay strong and work through things, but you are allowed to baby yourself a little bit. Your health is more important to everyone here, than you making it through the day. So promise me in the upcoming days and weeks, if you are hurting, you will at LEAST take a break." I said as I continued to massage his leg, looking up at him.

"I promise." he replied as I patted his leg. I walked over to the freezer and grabbed a cold pack, placing it against his calf. I wrapped a clean kitchen towel around his leg and tied the cold pack in place.

"Now you just rest here for the rest of the shift, we are almost done." I said, resuming cleaning up the kitchen.

"Jungkook, what happened? Are you ok?" Taehyung asked, coming around the corner into the kitchen.

"I'm fine, Tae. Leg is just a little sore so she made me sit here." he chuckled.

"You should have told me if you were hurting, I would have slowed down." Taehyung said, his ears falling a little bit flat on his head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm good!" Jungkook smiled, ruffling Taehyung's hair in a playful manner.

"Alright, as long as you are sure you are ok." he answered back, his ears perking back up a little bit, chuckling.

"You guys are too cute!" Jimin giggled, bringing back the final tray of dirty dishes. They both looked a little embarrassed as Jimin and I both giggled.

"Well look who it is! How are ya, Jungkook? Do you remember me?" Hoseok said, coming into the kitchen.

"Hobi!" Jimin squealed, running over and wrapping his arms around Hoseok's waist.

"I remember you, you were the doctor right?" Jungkook asked, making Hoseok's smile grow.

"That's me! Leg still giving you trouble, huh?" Hoseok asked, his face a little concerned.

"Eh, just today. It has been alright but I guess working today just irritated it." Jungkook replied as Hoseok walked over and shook his hand.

"Let me look in my travel bag before we all leave, I think I may have some cream that one of these two can massage into your leg at night and it should help some." he replied, making Taehyung blush slightly.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Jungkook smiled.

"So, how are things going with the three of you?" Hoseok asked, rubbing behind Jimin's ears as he spoke.

"They are going wonderful, actually." I smiled, making the two hybrids smile sheepishly.

"I'm glad to hear it! You guys always know if you need anything, we are only a phone call away." he replied, kissing Jimin's forehead as he let go of Hoseok's waist.

"Where is Yoongi?" Jimin asked, looking up at Hoseok with puppy dog eyes. No wonder they never said no to him.

"He is running a little behind so he is going to meet us at home." Hoseok replied, making Jimin nod slowly.

"Joon is running behind too, he was stuck in court today. I hope he won or he is going to be in one hell of a mood." Jin sighed.

"I don't see how he or Hoseok does it every day. I mean, I think what they do is amazing, but I know I certainly couldn't do it. My heart bleeds for hybrids and I always help them whenever I can, but I think it would hurt a lot seeing all of their constant suffering." I said, drying my hands off.

"Oh we know your heart bleeds for hybrids." Jimin grinned, looking at Taehyung and Jungkook.

"I'm so very glad it does." Taehyung said, walking over and giving me a soft kiss.

"Just do us a favor. Don't bring any more home." Jungkook smirked, making the rest of them laugh.

"Don't worry about that. I am perfectly happy with the way things are." I smiled, as the two of them smiled back at me. Things were perfect, absolutely perfect.

________________________  
________________________

 


	29. Chapter 29

When we got home that evening, we all showered and relaxed in the living room together, both hybrids in basketball shorts and white t-shirts.  

"Alright Jungkook, let me massage this cream into your leg." I said, getting on my knees in front of him on the floor while he and Tae relaxed on the couch.  He lifted the leg of his shorts and leaned back as I rubbed the cream in my hands.  He hissed a little as I began rubbing and massaging the cream into his calf, biting his lip afterwards.  Taehyung watched his eyes flitting back and forth from my hands to Jungkook's face.  Jungkook leaned his head back into the back of the couch and closed his eyes, humming as I started massaging above his knee.  He let out little groans as I started on his thigh, making me smirk.

"Jesus Jungkook." Taehyung muttered, shifting around.

"What?" He asked almost sleepily as he picked his head up and looked over at Taehyung.

"Could your noises be any closer to moans?" Tae asked with a pink face, making Jungkook grin.

"Oh I'm sure they could." he replied, proceeding to make mock moan noises.

"Fuck, alright point made!" Taehyung said as he shifted even further away from Jungkook, making both of us laugh.  I finished massaging the cream in and got up to wash the remainder of it off of my hands, as I heard them laughing in the living room.   As I turned off the water and began to dry my hands, Taehyung snuck into the kitchen and grinned at me.

"Hey, what would you think if we spoiled the hell out of Jungkook tonight?" he almost whispered, an evil little smirk making it's way onto his lips.

"Oh really now?" I asked, wondering if this was inspired by the fake moans Jungkook just put on.

"Yeah, I think it would be hot if we did all kinds of stuff to him tonight and let him be the focus of all of our attention." he said, biting his lip a little bit as he looked at me.

"Alright, we can do that." I smiled as I walked up to him and kissed him deeply,  pulling him into me.

"I love you so much." he said, smiling down at me as he cupped my face with his hand.

"I love you too, Tae." I said, leaning up and kissing him again quickly.  We went back to the living room to see Jungkook relaxed on the couch, looking over at us and smiling a big smile. 

"So, Tae and I were just talking and were were thinking about just relaxing in bed since everyone had such a long day. What do you think?" I asked, stretching as Taehyung smirked at me.

"That sounds nice.  I'm game." Jungkook replied, getting up from the couch.  As we all made our way to the bedroom, Taehyung removed his shirt and tossed it onto the top of the dresser.  Taehyung climbed in bed, and Jungkook removed his shirt, waiting for me to assume my normal position in the middle.

"Jungkook, why don't you get in the middle tonight?" I asked, taking off my bra from under my shirt.  He shrugged with a grin and climbed up in bed, sighing as he laid on his back, resting his hands behind his head.  I climbed in bed after him on the other side, both Tae and I laying on our sides facing Jungkook.  We smiled at each other until eventually Jungkook began looking back and forth between us.

"What is up with you two?" He chuckled, still looking back and forth.  As he looked over to Tae, I leaned in and placed a soft kiss against his neck, making him immediately tense.

"Just thought you could use some attention." Taehyung grinned as I continued to place kisses along Jungkook's neck.  He hummed in contentment as I pressed my lips against his warm, soft skin.  He sighed loudly as I looked to see Taehyung kissing the other side of his neck, making Jungkook begin to wiggle around a little bit.  I began kissing down his collarbones to his chest, looking up to see Taehyung still kissing and nipping gently at his neck.  At this point, he was pitching a massive tent, making me smirk as I continued to kiss down his chest and onto his abdomen.

"Ah shit." he groaned as I ran my nails softly down his side as I continued to kiss down his body.  I slid my fingers down inside his boxers, brushing the base of his hardened cock, making him suck in a deep breath through his nose.  I smiled against his skin as I continued to kiss down him, now reaching the edge of his boxers.

"I think these need to come off, don't you Tae?" I asked, running one finger under the edge of Jungkook's boxers.

"Most definitely." he said in a husky voice, kissing his way toward Jungkook's collar bones.  Jungkook lifted his hips and slipped his boxers down as I helped him pull them the rest of the way off.  I looked up to see Taehyung move to Jungkook's lips, kissing him deeply.  I saw Jungkook's hardened member twitch as he whimpered into Taehyung's kiss, making me smirk.  While Jungkook was distracted, I began slowly running my tongue from base to tip, licking him up and down. Jungkook moaned into Tae's kiss, beginning to breathe heavily through his nose.  I started to gently run my tongue over his head, making him twitch, whimpering into Tae's mouth.  Their kisses began to get more heated, Jungkook pulling on Tae to bring him closer to him.  I heard Taehyung moan as I looked up to see Jungkook reaching his hand down inside Tae's boxers.  I flicked my tongue back and forth while taking a firm hold of his cock, making him throb in my hand.  He breathed heavily, moaning a little louder between kisses as I licked along his balls, my fingertips gently caressing underneath them.

"F-Fuck that's good.  God, you guys are driving me crazy!" he groaned, writhing around as we continued to kiss and lick on him.  

"I like seeing you like this." Taehyung said in a thick voice, making Jungkook borderline pant.  

"Did you guys just decide to tease me to death?" he groaned as I placed just his head in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it as I giggled.

"We wanted to spoil you rotten, please you, make you feel good.  Tonight it is about pleasing you and giving you what you want.  So what do you want?" Taehyung asked, making Jungkook grip the sheets as I felt precum leak from his tip.

"U-Um...w-well....I kinda want...." he trailed off, making me pop him out of my mouth.

"You can say, Jungkook." I said, running my hands along his inner thighs.  

"I kinda want a threesome....but...." he trailed off, looking at Tae.

"You want to fuck her?" Tae asked, looking at me and smirking.

"Well yes....but I kind of want you to fuck me." Jungkook said, looking at Taehyung.

"What?  M-Me?!" Taehyung asked, sitting up slightly.

"You don't have to!  I just thought it would feel really fucking good to be buried balls deep inside her while you are that deep inside me.  Fuck that would be amazing.  But, I don't want you to do something that you don't want to do." Jungkook said as Taehyung swallowed and slipped out of bed.  He walked from the room, making Jungkook flush and look down.

"It's alright Jungkook. " I smiled softly, kissing his inner thigh.

"I hope I didn't upset him." he said, but before I could respond, Taehyung was walking back in with a bottle of lube, tossing it to Jungkook.

"I don't really know how to..." Tae said, sliding his boxers down.

"Are you serious?  Like Tae, do you really mean it?  Cause I will prep myself." Jungkook replied, seeming really excited, making me giggle slightly.

"I mean it.  Do what you need to do." Taehyung said as he slowly stroked his cock.  I climbed over to Taehyung and took over stroking him, making him groan and his body tense with pleasure.  He dropped his head back and moaned as I continued to stroke him while he kissed up my neck.  He slid his hand down inside my panties and began fingering me slowly, making me whimper as I picked up the pace stroking him.

"Fuck, you guys are so hot." Jungkook groaned as I looked over to see him beginning to prep himself, his cock dripping at this point.  Tae smirked and pulled my panties down before stopping me from stroking him and turning me around to face Jungkook.  Tae reached his hand around me and began fingering me slowly again.  Jungkook's eyes dropped to Taehyung's hand and whimpered as he picked up the pace.

"You like watching me do this to her, don't you?" Taehyung asked as he sped up a little, making me moan and lean against him more.

"God yes." He said, a bead of precum running down his cock as it throbbed.

"You can't wait to be where my fingers are right now...slowly sliding into this tight, dripping wet pussy." Tae said in a deep voice next to my ear, making me shiver.

"Fuck! Alright, good enough." Jungkook said, removing his hand and getting to his knees.   I crawled up on the bed and laid on my back, staring up at Jungkook.  He eased between my legs and began slowly sinking into me, making me let out a sound of enjoyment.  He sat still, buried in me, as Taehyung climbed up behind Jungkook.  I heard the cap of the lube bottle snap open and shut again, followed by the wet sounds of Taehyung wetting his cock.  

"Do I just....go in?" Tae asked, leaning closer as I felt Jungkook trembling.

"Y-Yeah, just don't go too fast.  Go so slow at first." Jungkook instructed.  He stared down at me for a moment before his eyes squeezed shut and he grunted.

"Jesus Christ, Jungkook!  That is really really tight!!" Taehyung groaned as he began to slowly move closer.  

"Fuck, you are so big!  Oh my G-God!" He almost whimpered.  We stayed still for a moment until Jungkook finally began to move.  He immediately throbbed inside me as he began thrusting into me, and then pushing back into Tae.  Soon, all that could be heard was the sound of skin slapping and our moans all in unison.  

"Mmmmm that's so good babe!" I groaned, gripping his hair as I felt my climax beginning to build.  

"F-Fuck I-I'm so...I...Mngh!" Jungkook whimpered, his cock throbbing inside me.

"You feel amazing, Kook.  You like this?  Feeling her pussy squeezing around your cock?" Tae said, making me shiver from his dirty talk.

"Y-Yes!!! Oh God!" he groaned speeding up slightly.  Hearing the two moan above me, Jungkook's face only inches from mine, Taehyung above us both, leaning his head back in pleasure...I was in heaven.  The thrusts began to get harder as Taehyung began pushing more into Jungkook.  All at once, Jungkook let out a loud moan, his body trembling as he stilled slightly.

"Are you alright?" Taehyung asked, pausing for a moment.

"You hit the spot, right there!  Just keep doing what you were just doing." Jungkook groaned as Taehyung began to move again.  I could feel my climax rapidly approaching with the harsher thrusts and louder moans that were spilling out of Jungkook.  They both sounded so hot that my climax actually hit me out of nowhere.  It came so quickly, causing me to moan and clench around Jungkook's throbbing cock, making him whimper and moan.

"Fuck, Jungkook I'm about to cum!!!" Taehyung moaned, his body trembling and shaking with pleasure.  

"Mmmm yes!! Cum for me Tae!" Jungkook moaned as I felt him begin releasing inside me, whimpering and shaking as Taehyung continued to thrust.  He thrusted half a dozen more times before he stilled, groaning, leaning fully into Jungkook as I felt Jungkook's cock twitching inside me.  Taehyung slowly removed himself, followed by Jungkook slowly removing himself.  We all laid there panting for a few moments, all recovering from the intense session we just had.  We all had to shower again afterward, and once I had changed the sheets and we had all gotten back in bed, I laid there between the two of them, closing my eyes and truly relishing the feeling of my life being complete.

_____________________  
_____________________


	30. Chapter 30

Things had only continued to get better as time went on, all three of us really becoming closer every day. Jungkook was doing really well at the cafe, Taehyung had really come into his own as well and business was thriving. If felt like being in a constant state of nirvana, until I started to notice things changing. Taehyung started to become a little more distant from Jungkook and I couldn't understand why. He would get a little short with him and  I always tried to diffuse things. Tae was usually quick to apologize, but it kept happening more and more often. It wasn't until I finally got Tae alone one evening that I was able to confront him about it.

 

"Tae baby?" I asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

 

"Hmm?" he asked, looking over at me and putting his arm around me.

 

"Can I ask you something, and you be completely honest with me?" I asked, making him look on guard a bit already.

 

"Of course, you know I always am." he said, giving me a soft smile.

 

"Why are you being short with Jungkook? Did something happen between you two?" I asked, as his body became slightly rigid.

 

"Really and truly....I don't know. I can't really explain it." he said, shrugging not looking too concerned.

 

"I mean, is there something that I can do or we can do with this dynamic to make things better?" I asked, as he sighed.

 

"Can we just not talk about him and let me concentrate on just spending time with you while he is out with Jimin tonight?" he asked, making me internally feel a little bad.

 

"Alright, that sounds nice. What would you like to do?" I asked, as he gave me a genuine smile.

 

"Mmmmm, how about just cuddling in bed like we used to?" he asked, getting up off of the couch and offering me his hand. I nodded and took his hand, allowing him to lead me back to the bedroom. He took his shirt off and climbed up on the bed, laying on his back. He patted the bed beside him before I climbed in as well, laying against him and resting my head on his shoulder. 

 

"Are you happy Taehyung?" I asked, looking up at him as he gave me a soft smile.

 

"Of course. I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world." he said, resting his head on top of mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being close to him, even with the nagging worry of something more going on in the back of my head. We cuddled fairly quietly for a while until he began kissing on me softly. It stayed that way for a bit, just soft kisses, his lips gently playing with mine, his hand holding my cheek or behind my neck, making me feel warm and at ease. It wasn't until he began to slip his tongue into my mouth that things got a little heated. Eventually he wound up on top of me, caging me underneath him as his tongue explored every bit of my mouth, sucking on my bottom lip and nibbling it occasionally. We made out like that for what felt like forever, never going farther than that, and it was amazing. He had just started sliding his hands up inside my shirt when I heard a snicker from the doorway.

 

"Well well well!  Don't you two look all hot?" Jungkook said with a grin as I looked over.  Taehyung's face immediately formed into a scowl as his head whipped over to the doorway.

 

"Back off." he almost growled, staying hovered over me.  Jungkook's body seemed to puff up as he squared himself in the doorway, his face turning angry.

 

"What the fuck is your problem? You know, I've been putting up with a lot of your shit lately, and I figured it was just a phase you were going through or something, but what the hell have I done to warrant you treating me like this, huh?" Jungkook shouted, making Taehyung stiffen against me.

 

"You're my fucking problem." Tae snapped, making me startle.

 

"Guys please, don't do this." I sighed, running my hand down my face.  Before Taehyung could say another word, Jungkook scoffed.

 

"You know what, don't bother Tae.  If you're gonna be like this, I would rather sleep in my old room.  Maybe me staying was a bad idea.  Maybe this whole thing is a fucking joke." Jungkook spat before walking out of the doorway and across the hall into the room, slamming the door behind him.  Taehyung turned back toward me and pressed his head into my neck, gripping at my shirt and pulling me into him.  I pressed my hand against his shoulder and pushed up slightly, looking at him oddly.

 

"I know you aren't going to try to continue where we left off after that mess are you?" I asked as he looked at me with confusion.

 

"Why let him ruin our good time?" he asked with a slight smirk.  I huffed out some air and pushed him up, before sliding out from underneath him.

 

"You know, I'm exhausted and right now I think I would get better sleep on the couch." I said, brushing my clothes down.

 

"What?" he asked, looking confused as I grabbed a pillow.

 

"Goodnight Tae." I said, turning and walking out of the room and out to the living room. I walked into the living room and grabbed a blanket before plopping onto the couch.  I felt heavy hearted as I laid on my side, staring out into the very dimly lit room.  It took me quite a while before I started to relax, and just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard the sound of very quiet footsteps.  I kept my eyes closed, hearing the steps come closer before they stopped right beside me.  I heard noise on the carpet next to me before I felt pressure on the couch. I slowly opened my eyes to see Taehyung sitting on the floor, his chin resting on the couch.

 

"I'm sorry, please come to bed." he said softly, his eyes looking up at me sadly.

 

"Taehyung, it's not me you need to be apologizing to." I said with a sigh.

 

"I know....I just.....I don't know what's going on.  Everything seems to irritate me lately and I feel like he is barking orders at me all the time no matter what I do." He replied, his eyes getting teary.

 

"Honey, I promise he isn't.  I think something must be going on internally with you guys to make you feel this way.  Would you be willing to talk to Hoseok? Maybe he can figure it out.  I don't want anyone in this house to feel unhappy and right now I feel like we all are." I said, running a hand over his head.

 

"Yeah, I think you might be right.  I'll make an apppointment with Hoseok soon, I promise." he said quietly, leaning into my touch slightly.  

 

"Let's go get in bed." I said, sitting up as he looked at me.

 

"I'll go try to get Jungkook." he said, standing up and offering me his hand. I grabbed it as he pulled me up off the couch with a smile.

 

"Let's go together." I said, as he began to walk down the hallway.  We walked quietly down to Jungkook's door, Taehyung opening it slowly.  Jungkook was laying on his side facing away from the door, soft snores filling the room, making me smile.  Taehyung walked slowly around the bed and slid silently into the bed in front of Jungkook as I laid quietly behind him.  I heard him grunt slightly as I looked over to see Taehyung kissing his forehead, making my heart flutter.

 

"Hmmm?  What?" Jungkook asked, still sounding mainly asleep.

 

"Kook....I'm sorry.  I don't know what's gotten in to me lately.  I know you haven't done anything, and I'm sorry I'm  being an ass again." Taehyung said softly, looking down towards the sheets.  

 

"It's alright Tae, I know it can't always be easy.  You have got to tell me when something is bothering you, I thought that is how we said this would work.  Why didn't you talk to me?" Jungkook asked, seeming a little more awake now.  

 

"I...I don't...know.  I'm sorry, please don't hate me." Taehyung said softly breaking down into tears. Jungkook sighed and wrapped his arms around Tae, holding him closer.

 

"I don't hate you, I could never.  You know I love you, Taehyung.  You guys are everything to me, you should know that, so please don't cry." Jungkook reassured, making me feel so warm. I cuddled into him behind him, making him hum in contentment.

 

"I'm gonna go see Hoseok and see if he can fix this.  I just get so mad suddenly and feel very protective over y/n.  I know you would never hurt her and I agree to have this kind of relationship, but I just feel like...threatened." he replied, sounding slightly muffled into Jungkook's chest.  It was then that the light went off, making me come to a realization of what might be the issue.

 

"You feel threatened by me??" Jungkook asked, sounding genuinely shocked.

 

"Tae, Jungkook, I think you both need to be checked out by Hoseok.  I won't say anything more because I don't want to put ideas in your heads, but I think it is important that this happen sooner rather than later.  I don't want this kind of thing continuing when either of your next rut hits." I said, squeezing closer to Jungkook's back.

 

"Alright, I will call him tomorrow." Jungkook replied, still patting Taehyung's back.

 

"Good.  Now let's all get in our bed, alright?" I asked, leaning up as Tae peeked up from Jungkook's chest, sniffling.

 

"Yeah, yeah sounds good." he replied, wiping his eyes and beginning to slip out of bed.

 

"I think we put Tae between us tonight, seems like he needs a lot of love." Jungkook smirked as we both began climbing out of the bed.

 

"Good idea." I said, as I heard Taehyung sniffle again.  He climbed in the middle of the bed, Jungkook climbing behind him, spooning into his curled up figure.  I climbed on the other side of him, laying with my forehead touching his as I caressed his face.  He quickly passed out between us, as Jungkook and I laid there, staring at each other.

 

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked softly, his face saddened.

 

"You are not doing anything wrong at all."I said quietly, taking my hand and resting it on his arm for a moment.

 

"How can you say that?  I mean I must be doing something wrong for him to be snapping at me like he has been.  He has been super possessive over you, and I didn't think I was taking any more of your time or attention than usual.  Maybe I'm being selfish." he said, chewing on his lip.

 

"You aren't, I promise.  Try not to worry too much until we talk to Hoseok, alright?" I asked, reaching up and running the back of my finger down his cheek, giving him a reassuring smile.  He nodded and twisted his head, kissing my hand before settling his head back onto his pillow.  That night I fell asleep with a more firm resolve; that we were all going to be back to normal soon.

 

______________________________

______________________________

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

"So was I right?" I asked, as we all three sat in Hoseok's office and he was skimming over paperwork. 

"You were right on the money.  Jungkook, it looks as though Taehyung is responding to your levels changing." Hoseok responded, glancing between the two hybrids.

"What do you mean?" Taehyung asked, wrinkling his forehead.

"It looks as though you are becoming the new "alpha" of your household so to speak." Hoseok explained, making them look at each other.

"How is that possible?  I...I am....submissive...to him." Jungkook said, a flush spreading across his face.

"Oh gosh, I didn't mean like that. Let me explain it like this.  You have been working out a lot lately with Jimin, right?" Hoseok asked, after wiping his hand down his face in embarrassment. 

"Yeah, we try to hit the gym at least 3 or 4 times a week." Jungkook shrugged.

"And Tae, you don't go with them, do you?" Hobi asked, as Taehyung shook his head.

"No, I have only been a couple of times." he said, looking a little nervous.

"Jungkook's testosterone levels are a good bit higher than yours at the moment, and this is your body's reaction to it.  It senses a more dominant male, and you are protecting your turf in a sense.  There are a few ways we can correct this, and I will go over them all with you guys but it is simply something neither of you were doing wrong." Hoseok said, making both of them seem to relax.  After going over a few things and giving an initial boost of testosterone to help bring Tae's levels up, we headed home feeling more at ease. Over the next few days, things started to gradually return to normal and peace once again settled over our house.  As a celebration, we decided to host a dinner for all of our friends.  

"Something smells absolutely mouth watering." Jin said as he walked in the door with Namjoon close on his heels.

"The last couple hours have been absolute torture." Jungkook groaned, his stomach growling as we all giggled.

"Hoseok got caught up with a patient so he and Yoongi and Jimin are running a little behind but they will be here soon." Taehyung said as he finished setting the table.

"I almost got caught up with a client myself, but Jin threatened me on pain of death if I made us late." Namjoon chuckled, making Jin swat his arm.

"I didn't say on pain of death.  I just said that it would be in the best interest for your health and safety if we weren't late to another dinner." Jin replied, looking at Namjoon sweetly, making us all burst out laughing.

"A thinly veiled threat." Namjoon said, leaning in and kissing Jin's cheek.

"Oh, by the way, I wanted to let you all know that we are going to have a staff picnic coming up in a few weeks.  I have been wanting to plan a little outing for us all since we all work so hard and I thought it would be a nice way to thank everyone." Jin grinned, making both hybrids perk up even more than they already were.

"Sorry we are late, but we brought wine!" Hoseok said as he, Jimin and Yoongi all walked into the house.

"No worries, guys, dinner is almost ready so your timing couldn't be much better." I said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Jimin...is that a new collar?" Jungkook asked, smiling as he looked at Jimin's beaming face.

"It is!  Yoongi bought it for me, isn't it great?" he asked, running his fingers over the navy blue crushed velvet collar.

"It looks really soft." Taehyung smiled, reaching a finger up to brush over the collar.

"I saw him almost drooling over it when we went by the store the other day.  You know I can't deny our Jiminie anything." Yoongi said, ruffling up Jimin's hair, stopping to rub slightly behind his ear. 

"Yes, I think we all know that.  That's why Jimin has more clothes and shoes than I do." I giggled, making Jimin stick his tongue out at me.

"What can I say?  They can't resist my cute charms." Jimin giggled back, making Hoseok shake his head.

"Unfortunately he is right." Hoseok chuckled, kissing Jimin on the forehead.  We all sat down to dinner and wine, drinking, laughing, eating and enjoying each other's company to the fullest.  Everyone was buzzed, a couple borderline drunk as we all congregated in the living room after dinner was finished.

"So have things been better I assume?" Hoseok asked as he noticed Jungkook reclining in Tae's lap on the floor.

"Yep, everything is great." I replied as the hybrids looked at each other with big grins on their faces.

"They are just so cute I could kiss them!" Jimin giggled, making Yoongi roll his eyes.

"Jimin please have a little self control!" Jin scolded, stifling a laugh of his own.

"I didn't say I was gonna!  I just said I could." he defended, making Hoseok chuckle.

"You wish." Namjoon smirked, making Jin elbow him.

"Don't encourage him." Jin replied, making Jimin sit up and cross his arms.

"What? You can't tell me that they both don't seem like they would be amazing kissers." Jimin said, making me laugh.

"I can attest to that.  They both are amazing kissers." I replied, making them both turn a little pink.

"I don't think I've ever seen you two kiss." Jimin responded, looking between the two.

"It's hot, not gonna lie." I said, making them both blush even more, Taehyung giggling slightly.

"You guys know he is not gonna stop this until you just kiss and get it over with." Yoongi said, raising an eyebrow.  Jungkook shrugged and scooted up, wrapping his hand behind Taehyung's neck and pulling him down into a heated kiss.  Jimin stared wide eyed, his mouth hanging open in a huge grin.  The kiss lasted for several seconds before they separated and Jungkook resumed his position, laying his head in Taehyung's lap.

"That was hot." Jimin said, making me laugh and nod.

"I'm so glad you were outside our cafe that day, Jungkook.  I mean I hate that it happened the way it did, but I am glad you are here now." Jin smiled.

"I am too." he smiled, looking up at Taehyung.

"Ok enough embarrassing stuff on our end.  Someone else take a turn." Taehyung said, running his hand over the back of his head.

"Sometimes, I get Yoongi and Hoseok to wear my collars." Jimin said, making both of them cough and choke, Namjoon bursting out laughing.

"JIMIN!" Hoseok chided, as Yoongi downed the rest of his drink.

"I think that is enough alcohol for you." Yoongi said, taking away Jimin's wine glass, making him pout.  Namjoon's phone rang, breaking up the laughter as he held up a finger and walked out of the room, answering the telephone.  Jin sighed and looked back at us shrugging.

"The pitfalls of being a good lawyer." he said with a soft smile.

"Hobi has the same issue with being a good doctor.  He gets called in all the time.  Yoongi and I miss him when he has to go." Jimin pouted, moving to snuggle up to Hoseok.

"I know bud, but imagine if I wasn't there and it caused another hybrid to lose their life." Hoseok said softly, rubbing his hand behind Jimin's ear.

"I know, it just doesn't make it any easier when we miss you." Jimin replied.

"I guess being only a chef has it's advantages." I said with a small smile as I leaned into Taehyung.

"Yeah, I don't think either of us would do well with you having to leave to go assist another hybrid." Taehyung said, almost bristling at the thought.

"I agree." Jungkook replied, running his hand over my leg.

"I'm so glad things are back to the way they should be.  I missed seeing you all like this." Jin smiled.

"I have too." I replied as the room quieted down.  The evening began to slowly wind down after that, everyone trickling out eventually, leaving only Jungkook, Tae and I in the house.  When we had gotten in bed, I snuggled between the two, relishing the love and peace that had taken a firm hold back on our relationship.

"Do you think I would look good in a collar?" Jungkook asked, breaking the silence and making me grin.

"Yeah, I think you would look really hot actually." Taehyung said, making me chuckle.

"I can get you one if you want one." I said, fluffing up his hair.

"I don't know if I would want to wear it all the time, just....sometimes." He smirked, making us both laugh.

"I think you should.  Can we pick it out for you?" Taehyung asked, as Jungkook nodded in response.

"That settles it then.  Since you have off of work tomorrow, Tae and I will pick one up and bring it home for you." I said, making his tail thud against the bed.

"I'm kind of excited." he grinned, Taehyung chuckling at his enthusiasm.  

"I'm not going to lie, you would look pretty hot in a collar too." Taehyung said into my ear, making me shiver.

"Oh really?" I asked, as Jungkook looked at me with slightly darkened eyes.

"Most definitely." he agreed, making me giggle.

"Fine, I will get one too.  But...you know this stays between us and is not to be mentioned outside of this house.  I don't want either of you pulling a Jimin and exposing me." I replied making both hybrids break into laughter.

______________________  
______________________

 


	32. Chapter 32

"So which color do you think would look better? I'm kind of thinking the red and black one on him would look really sexy." Taehyung said, holding up a thicker leather collar.

"I think that would be pretty perfect. " I agreed, taking the collar from Tae and holding on to it, admiring the crafting of the handmade, soft leather.

" And I think this one would look amazing on you." he said, picking up one off of the shelf. It was black leather with a purple stripe of another kind of leather on it. It was soft to the touch as I took it from him and held it up to my neck.

"You think so?"I asked, holding it there and looking up at him with a smirk.

"Fuck, stop that. We have to go to work after this and I can't walk around..." he said, motioning to his slightly growing bulge. I laughed and held both collars in my hand as I turned around and led us up to the cash register. After we checked out, we completed the walk to work, walking in to see Jin worrying his hands.

"Morning everyone!" I said, smiling as I walked toward the counter. Jin's head whipped up, his eyes wide as he came rushing towards us.

"Get in the office, both of you. NOW!" he shouted, pushing us both in the direction of the little office.

"What the hell?" Tae asked as we both were quickly ushered into the office and the door slammed behind us.

"Jin? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I've been trying to call you, damn it! Why didn't you answer your phone?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"It was basically dead so I left it home, turned off to charge. What is going on?" I asked as I noticed Taehyung standing close to me, his body tense.

"The police were here earlier. They are looking for you both." he said, making me wrinkle my forehead.

"The police? Why? We haven't done anything." I said as I heard Taehyung inhale quickly through his nose.

"Joon got a call last night, the one when he walked out of the room, from his assistant. She told him that the police were there asking for adoption records. I don't know all the legal mumbo jumbo but apparently they came back this morning to his office. They asked about Taehyung specifically but wouldn't divulge further information. Namjoon called me and told me to give me heads up, but he said he was looking further into it. Not two minutes after he hung up, they were here." Jin whispered. I looked back at Taehyung and didn't like what I saw. His face had gone very pale, his eyes wide, his ears flattened back against his head. He looked terrified.

"Taehyung? What's wrong?" I asked as he backed up, leaning his back against the wall. He brought shaking hands up to his face and ran them back through his hair as his eyes began to tear.

"No no no. Please no no." he whimpered, slinking to the floor as I rushed over beside him.

"Tae baby, breathe. It's ok, we are here." I said, taking one of his shaking hands and gripping it.

"I'll call Namjoon." Jin said, leaving the office to give us a moment of privacy.

"Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked as he glanced at me with teary eyes.

"I don't want you to leave me." he said, sobbing softly as he pulled my hand up to his face and held it there.

"I would never, I promise. But I can't help you unless I know what is wrong." I said softly, taking my other hand and softly running it over his arm.

"They are looking for me. I...I am a murderer." He sobbed, his body shaking violently. My eyes went wide with alarm as the words he just spoke bounced around inside my head. This sweet, kind hybrid I had come to know and love was a murderer? No, I wouldn't believe it.

"I don't believe you. There is no way." I said in a whisper, still rubbing his arm.

"I am. I'm so sorry I never told you. I killed my former master." he said as I barely could make it out between the sobs.

"You actually killed him?" I asked, still holding him close.

"Y-Yes but, but I didn't mean to!!! He was beating me so hard and he said he was going to kill me. I pushed him away because I was scared and I was just going to run. But I guess I pushed too hard and he fell back and hit his head really really hard and then he didn't move. I snuck forward to check on him but I saw b-blood starting to pool under his head. I touched him but when I didn't feel his heartbeat I panicked and ran. I didn't mean to." he cried as I leaned him into me and wrapped my arms around him, feeling tears brimming my own eyes.

"I believe you, Tae. It's alright, we will talk to Namjoon and figure out what to do, ok?" I said softly holding the shaking and sobbing hybrid in my arms. A few minutes later, Jin peeked in with a sad look on his face.

"Namjoon is on his way. When he gets here, he want to talk to you both." he said softly as I nodded in response. He backed out of the room again as I held Taehyung, his sobs still quite hard.

"Don't let them take me." he whimpered, clinging to me tightly.

"I will do my best, baby. I will do everything I can. You are my Tae, now and always." I said, kissing the side of his head over and over as I fought back tears, rather unsuccessfully at this point. We stayed like this for a little while, me softly comforting him as his sobs began to die down gradually, until Namjoon came into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Taehyung, Y/N, before I say anything else, I just have to say that no matter what is going on, I am always on your side. Now, before I can begin working to help the situation, I need to know everything. Absolutely everything." he said, sitting down on the small couch across from us, leaning his elbows on his knees, his look intense. Tae shifted his vision between me and Namjoon before I nodded softly, reassuring him. He then went into the entire story again in great detail, Namjoon asking him questions occasionally. He stayed silent for several moments after Taehyung completed his story before sighing and looking at us both.

"W-What do I do?" Taehyung asked softly, sniffling as I squeezed him gently.

"Let me start by saying, I will be your legal representative in this. I will do everything in my power to get things cleared up. That being said...I think you need to turn yourself in." he said, swallowing afterward.

"What? NO! PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!" he shouted, clinging to me so tightly I was sure it was going to leave bruises later.

"Tae, shhhh shhhh. Namjoon, is that really necessary?" I asked, my voice thick.

"It is. If he turns himself in, it will look much better in the eyes of those investigating. We need to cooperate with them fully. I will be sure to get every shred of evidence I can to prove his innocence. I believe you fully when you state it was self defense, and I can get some records from Hoseok to show your bodily condition when you were examined shortly after your arrival here. I won't lie and say that this is going to be easy. In fact, it is going to be far from it. As you both know, the law is much more strict when it comes to hybrids, however I have been doing this a long time and I can say that I have confidence that we will get this rectified. Taehyung, if you agree to turn yourself in, I will bring you to the station myself, sighting myself as your attorney, and begin working with the officials right away." Namjoon replied, as Taehyung began to shake again. He let out a soft, pitiful sounding sob before looking over at me and then back at Namjoon.

"I-If you th-think it's best..." he almost whimpered.

"Can...can I be there?" I asked, feeling sick at this entire conversation.

"I know how badly you want to be, but I don't think it is wise. It may look like you are dragging him in there, or are forcing him to do this since you are technically his owner. Even if he states he is willingly turning himself in, it will look better if he goes without your presence." Namjoon said, his voice sounding a little thick as well. I nodded and stood, offering my hands to Taehyung to help him to his feet.

"I promise you, I will be up there as soon as Namjoon thinks it is safe. I will never abandon you, you are mine." I said, holding his face in my hands.

"I l-love you so m-much." he sniffled before kissing me softly and wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too." I replied in almost a whisper.

"Come on, Tae. The quicker we get down there, the better." Namjoon said as I heard a lone sniff come from him. Taehyung shook as he nodded and let go of me, turning to the door as Namjoon opened it. I stood still and in shock as I watched him walk out of the door, Namjoon following closely behind.

"I'll call you soon." Namjoon called as I stood there, nodding shallowly. I felt all the air rush from my lungs as I watched my teary-eyed hybrid walk out of the door, making me sink to the floor. Jin and Jimin both came rushing into the room, helping me to the couch as I sobbed, clinging to my best friends.

"What is going on?" Jimin asked, his voice full of concern. I proceeded to spill the entire story to them, both of them crying with me by time I had finished.

"Joonie is an amazing lawyer, you know this. We have to trust that he will have Tae's back." Jin said, rubbing his hand down my back.

"Does Jungkook know?" Jimin asked, making my stomach flip, a wave of nausea rolling over me.

"Oh my God, I haven't even thought about having to tell him." I said in a wobbly voice.

"We can if you need us to, or we can be there with you." Jin offered, patting my leg.

"No, I need to be the one. I don't know how he will react so I better be alone with him. I need to go home." I said, standing on shaky legs.

"Of course. Please keep in check with us so we know how things are going." Jin replied as he and Jimin followed me out of the office. He and Jimin looked at me sadly as I grabbed the bag containing the collars and stopped to wave at them before leaving the cafe. I almost ran home, feeling panic, frustration, sadness, and worry, my body shaking as chills plagued me. As I reached the front door, I hesitated, taking a deep breath before going inside to shatter Jungkook's world.

_______________________  
_______________________

**A/N: Yes, some** **of** **you** **called** **it.  I know many of you will hate me for this but this haa been the plan since the** **beginning** **.  I will update again as** **soon** **as possible but** **I** **work all week** **and** **then Fri - Sat** **I'm** **going** **out** **of** **town** **with** **my** **bf to see SuperM :)** **I** **purple you all!**   
  


 


	33. Chapter 33

As I walked in the door, I saw Jungkook sitting on the floor cross legged, playing video games.

"Oh! You're home early! Did they not need you for....babe?" Jungkook asked, his face going from a happy smile to concerned in a flash.

"Jungkook, I need to talk to you." I said, dropping the bag of collars and walking to sit on the couch. He paused the game and put down the controller, turning to face me. His ears sat perked high on his head in alert as he looked at me intensely.

"Why do you look like that?" he asked cautiously.

"It's....it's about Taehyung. I'm afraid he is down at the police station turning himself in for the death of his former master." I said with as steady of a voice as I could manage. Jungkook jerked his head back in shock, his eyes wide, his mouth falling open.

"What? That's not possible!" he said in a breathy voice. As I began to go through the story and explain everything, I could see his face going paler and paler until he stood up, beginning to pace back and forth. After I finished he continued to pace before stopping in the middle of the room, facing away from me. He stood there completely still except for clenching his hands in fists over and over again. I stood, waiting for him to say something, anything, but he only stood there. Finally, he dropped to his knees and brought his arms up over his head, letting out deep sobs. I rushed over beside him, dropping onto the floor with him and wrapping my arm around his back, pulling him to lean into me.

"Not my Tae....we need our Tae." he mumbled, still rocking slightly as he cried.

"I know, sweetie, I know."I agreed, wiping tears away with my spare hand before leaning my head against his shoulder and rubbing his back.

"We have to get him back." He sniffled after hiccuping.

"We will get him back. We have to have faith in Namjoon. He will get us our Taehyung back." I said as Jungkook whimpered.

"Can we go see him?" he asked, looking up at me through wet eyes.

"As soon as Namjoon says we can come up there, we will go. Shit, that reminds me..." I said as I jumped up, running back to the room and reaching for my phone. I turned it on to see several messages pop up, all from Jin, Jimin, Hoseok and Yoongi. I began responding as Jungkook walked into the room, rubbing the tears from his face, looking to me hopefully.

"Any word?" he asked, as I sadly shook my head.

"Can I just hold you?" I asked, putting my phone on the bedside table. He nodded as we climbed in the bed together, holding each other and letting out soft cries.

"The bed feels so empty without him." he said, glancing over at Taehyung's spot.

"I know what you mean." I said softly, cuddling even closer to Jungkook. We laid there for hours, just holding each other, both feeling very heavy-hearted at the situation. Finally after what felt like a lifetime, my phone rang, making us both jump. I reached for my phone and answered it quickly.

"Namjoon? What is it? What's going on?" I asked as Jungkook stared at me intensely, his ears perked back up. I heard a heavy sigh before he spoke, making me get a sinking feeling in my stomach.

_"They are arresting him and holding him until the investigation is over. I assured them he isn't a flight risk, but they won't take my word for it."_

"What? How long will that take?" I asked, feeling sick.

_"Days...weeks...months. I can't say, but I promise you this is my only case until it is completed. I am going to work tirelessly until I get him out, you can count on that."_

"Can we come see him?" I breathed, trying not to cry again.

_"You can come up tomorrow. Today they won't allow visitors since he has to complete the booking process and we are going through all the paperwork. They will let visitors in at 9 am."_

"Thank you Namjoon. Please, please tell Taehyung that Jungkook and I love him and we will be there first thing in the morning." I replied, swallowing hard.

_"I will. Hang in there y/n."_

As I hung up the phone, Jungkook looked at me with a worried face.

"T-Tomorrow? That means he is having to stay?" he asked, sounding defeated.

"For now. We don't know how long yet, but for now." I said softly, trying to keep from crying.

"But...but what if he can't sleep? What if he is afraid? He needs us there." Jungkook sniffled, making my heart ache.

"I know." I said softly, resting my forehead against his.

"How long is he going to be there?" he asked, holding my hand.

"I...Namjoon didn't know. He honestly didn't even have a time-frame." I said, feeling sick to my stomach.

"What? He could be g-gone a long time?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"I hope not." I said, tears rolling down my face as he reached his hand up and wiped them off.

"What if he is there a long time? What if he feels like we abandoned him? What if he has to go through his next rut alone?" he asked, leaning back and looking at me, his eyes full of worry.

"Let's not think that way. Let's just pray that he comes home to us really soon." I said, as I snuggled up to him. Neither of us moved, we simply stayed wrapped in each other's arms trying to gain comfort through this difficult time. All I could do was picture Tae trapped in a cell, alone, afraid. He spent all of his life in a crate, and now he was in another cage. I bounced back and forth from being devastated and angry that this was happening to him and to our little family. Finally a knock at the door drew us from our cocoon, making me slowly get up and answer the door, Jungkook following behind me. I opened the door to see Yoongi and Jimin, the latter looking as sad as we felt. He rushed past me and wrapped Jungkook up in a big hug, both of them exchanging tearful words. They had developed quite a close friendship, and I was happy to see him being supported as well.

"Hoseok is with Namjoon now, bringing him Taehyung's chart so it can be submitted as evidence of Taehyung's abuse. They said that they will review it and send more officers into the house to do a thorough investigation to see if they can corroborate Tae's story. I...I know it's not much but I brought you guys some dinner since I figured neither of you have probably eaten." Yoongi said, holding up a bag full of take out. I wrapped my arms around him and drew him in for a hug, letting out a shuddering sigh.

"Thank you so much. You guys don't know how much I appreciate everything you are doing." I said as I let him go. He looked a little embarrassed as he rubbing his hand over the back of his head.

"Eh it's nothing really. I mean of course we will all do what we can. I'm just sorry I can't do more than stuff like this. Jimin has been a mess, and honestly, I have too. I can't imagine what you are feeling right now. If someone tried to take him away from us..." Yoongi trailed off, getting a little choked up.

"Yoongi, you and I have been close for a long time now, ever since you came into Jimin's world and you and Hoseok showed me how much you cared for him. Everything you guys are doing for us is more than I can ever repay." I said as he handed me the bag of takeout. I put it on the side table as he nodded slowly watching Jimin and Jungkook with a sad look on his face.

"How is he holding up?" He asked quietly as I watched them both stay locked in a hug, Jimin giving him words of encouragement.

"He's probably more worried than I am. I have known Namjoon forever and I have full faith that he will bring our Tae back. Jungkook on the other hand...I know he trusts me and trusts Namjoon but I think given everything he has gone through in his life and knowing how hard things really are for hybrids, he is having trouble." I said softly.

"I'm sure. Here, take these. Hoseok was worried he may have trouble sleeping after all of this so he gave me some mild sedatives for Jungkook. He said sorry he can't write scripts for people." he said with a sad smile, pulling a pill bottle out of his pocket and placing it on the table beside the takeout.

"I appreciate the thought, and I'm sure those will come in handy." I replied as Jungkook and Jimin finally came out of their embrace. Jungkook wiped his face on the back of his hand as he looked over to me with a wobbling chin.

"Thank you, Yoongi hyung." he said softly, walking up and giving Yoongi a hug.

"Anything we can do to help you out." he replied softly, patting Jungkook's back as they hugged.

"Are you ok?" Jimin asked, wiping his own tears away.

"I'm trying to hang in there. Thank you for being there for him, Jimin. I know that means a lot." I said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"Of course I would be." He said with a sad smile. I nodded and hugged him quickly, trying to keep my emotions at bay.

"Alright, well we won't keep you guys. We just wanted to stop by." Yoongi said as he stepped back so he could open the door.

"Oh, Jin hyung said not to worry about coming into work at all until this mess is resolved. He said the cafe will be fine and we are all going to support you guys during this time, however long it takes." Jimin said, making me swallow hard, my heart swelling at the generosity and love of my friends. I felt truly thankful for them as we bid them goodbye and sat on the couch next to each other.

"I know it's going to be hard, but you have to try to eat something." I said softly, grabbing the bag of takeout and placing it on the coffee table in front of us. I got the containers out and handed him the chopsticks before sighing and opening them up.

"I know I have to be strong for Tae and for you, but it is so hard to be that way." he said, staring down at the food with an almost blank expression.

"I understand how you feel completely. That is why it is so important that we lean on each other during this time. Don't ever hide how you really feel, you have to still be open and honest with me like we always have been. So let's eat a little something and try to get some rest so we can look strong for Tae when we go see him in the morning." I said, placing my hand on his knee. He nodded and began to eat slowly. I swallowed hard as I began to try to eat, realizing I had to live by my own advice. We managed to eat a little bit, barely making a dent in the food Yoongi brought, but at least it was something. After, I put the food away and we both showered before climbing into bed. We held each other for a long time before exhaustion from the day's stress finally caused us both to fall asleep.

________________________  
________________________ 

 


	34. Chapter 34

Neither he or I got much sleep that night, but we still got a little bit.  The next morning, we both got up early and as I got ready, I heard Jungkook letting out a sigh what seemed like every few moments.  

"Jungkook, are you ok?" I asked, walking over to him and putting my hand on his shoulder.  He turned to face me with watery eyes, chewing on his lip as he looked up to the ceiling and let out a slow breath.

"I am trying to make sure I am strong when I see Tae, but I don't know if I can keep it that way.  I don't want to cry in front of him." he said as he looked back at me.    

"Give yourself a moment.  Release a few tears if you feel the need and let it out so you aren't holding it in the entire time. Come here." I said, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders.  I felt him shudder a few times, sucking in a deep breath afterwards as he leaned into me slightly.

"I can do this....for Tae." He almost whispered as he cleared his throat and stood up.  He wiped his eyes and sniffed before straightening out his shirt. 

"We can do it." I repeated before placing a kiss on his cheek as I helped him put on his collar.  He had not worn it yet, he wanted to wait for Tae, but since we were going to a dangerous place for hybrids in general, we thought it was best.  The black and red leather looked stunning against his skin as I ran my thumb over it.

"Tae picked this out, just for you. He will love it." I said softly as I ran my fingers along it, him staring at me with a soft look. He kissed my forehead in response before he let go and headed toward the front door.  I texted Namjoon to let him know we were on our way, before getting in the car. The atmosphere was tense on the drive over, neither of us saying much of anything.  By time we arrived, we both stood there outside, holding each other's hands tightly.  I walked forward first, opening the door with Jungkook following closely behind.  Thankfully Namjoon was there to greet us, walking over with a fairly stern look on his face. 

"I know this is going to be tough for you all, and I am promising you I am working as fast as I can. They have Tae in the visitor's room waiting for you, but I need to warn you ahead of time of what you are walking in to.  He is in a prison jumpsuit for the meantime, and he is cuffed." Namjoon started, making Jungkook immediately bristle beside me.

"They cuffed him??  What is he going to do, fight all the officers in this place and escape??" Jungkook growled under his breath.   

"I know, and I tried to get them to uncuff him, but they have protocol they have to follow as well.  Taehyung is being held under suspicion of murder.  I have already made my case to the prosecutor and the police are still gathering evidence from the house.  I got Taehyung's file from Hoseok and have submitted it as evidence.  The case looks like it is going to go to trial from the conversations I have had." Namjoon said, swallowing after. 

"A trial? Oh my God, what can I do?" I asked, feeling like I was shaking from the inside out.

"You will definitely be called as a witness to the state of Taehyung's health and well-being when you found him." he responded, as I heard Jungkook let out a slow breath beside me. 

"Of course, anything.  Have they set a court date?" I asked, trying to keep as calm a facade as I possibly could.

"Not yet, but I am pressing the prosecution to get matters moving as fast as possible." He replied, patting my arm.

"How did this all happen?  Like, what made them all the sudden come after Tae?" Jungkook asked, sounding as frustrated as we felt.

"I've been wondering that myself." I responded as Namjoon pulled us over to the side.

"His old owner was pretty reclusive, and didn't have much family except for his sister.  Apparently his sister hadn't heard from him in a long while so she came by to check on him and noticed the grass was all grown up around his place, as well as notices on the door from the electric company for lack of payment, etc.  She banged on the door and didn't receive a response so she went in and found him.  One thing led to another and here we are." Namjoon said, as I sighed.

"Can we see him now?" Jungkook asked as I swallowed hard.

"Of course.  Follow me, I'll take you to him." Namjoon said as he turned.  He got us through the front and down a long hallway before stopping at a door and giving us both a soft look.  As he opened the door, I felt like all breath had left my body.  Here Taehyung was, sitting puffy eyed and sullen in a chair, his wrists cuffed together, a light gray jumpsuit swallowing his thin frame.  As soon as he heard the sound of us coming in the room, he jerked his head up, his chin quivering slightly as he stood.  As we walked in, Jungkook rushed past me and up to Taehyung, as I heard sniffles come from Taehyung.

"Put your arms up." Jungkook said in a thick voice as Taehyung looked at him with surprise.  He lifted his arms over his head as Jungkook wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close.  Taehyung whimpered as he lowered his arms behind Jungkook's neck and cried into his neck. Namjoon closed the door behind us and leaned against the wall, staring at the floor to try to give us as much privacy as he could given the circumstances.

"Kookie." Taehyung sniffled as Jungkook squeezed him tighter, rubbing his back and kissing the side of his head.

"We are here for you Tae." he replied, his voice thick with unshed tears.  They unwrapped from their hug as Taehyung ran a finger over the collar.

"You're wearing it." Tae smiled softly, before removing his hand and wiping his eyes.

"Of course." Jungkook said, cupping his cheek and running his thumb back and forth.  Taehyung's eyes glanced over at me before turning my direction, fresh tears filling his eyes.  I rushed over and hugged him tightly in the same position Jungkook previously was.

"Oh our sweet Tae." I said softly as he sobbed into my neck.

"I'm so sorry I never told you.  I'm sorry I caused all this trouble." he cried as I continued to hold him.

"Stop that right now.  Baby, you know I don't think that way.  I'm sorry that you are having to go through this, but we are all here for you and we will get you out of this mess." I reassured, turning to kiss his damp cheek as we unwrapped from our position.  We sat in the chairs in front of the small table he was behind, him sitting on the opposite side with his hands extended onto top of the table.  Jungkook and I each grabbed a hand as we watched him swallow and try to gather himself.  

"From the way they are talking, I might be in here for a while." Taehyung said, his face a little more serious.

"Don't think like that.  Namjoon is working as fast as he can to get you a court date so we can get you out of here." I said softly, squeezing his hand.

"I'm trying to be positive, but you know how things are for hybrids.  They could have clear evidence and it would still be a fight." he replied, his shoulders slumped.

"Not necessarily.  Remember Tae, I fight this kind of thing all the time.  I am confident.  I don't know how quickly I will get you a court date, but hopefully soon.  They usually like to get hybrid cases out of the way so that much is good at least." Namjoon replied from behind us.

"What about your rut?  It's coming up soon." Jungkook said, looking extremely worried.  I wasn't going to lie, I was worried about it as well.  Just picturing him writhing in pain all alone made my heart hurt.

"They have provisions for those kind of things.  They offer suppressants but he's allergic, right?" Namjoon said behind us, taking a few steps forward.

"Yes, very. He gets really sick." I said, remembering how pitiful he was the time he tried them in the beginning.

"They also can offer to have you sedated so you aren't in pain.  I'm sure they will let you bring in a private physician since it's less money on their dime, so I am positive we can get Hoseok to come up here and sedate you.  Just make sure you let them know as soon as it is starting so we can get him up here quickly and you aren't suffering." Namjoon answered.  It made me feel a little more at ease to at least know he wouldn't be suffering, but it still wouldn't be the same as having him home with us.

"Thank you." Taehyung said to Namjoon as we nodded in agreement.  We spent the little bit of time we were allowed comforting and reassuring Tae.  By time we left, he seemed in slightly better spirits, but we both could tell how nervous he was.  After Namjoon walked us out, we got into the car and made our way home, almost wordlessly.  By time we made it into the living room, Jungkook couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into tears.  

"Kook, hey hey, come here." I said softly sitting on the couch as he cuddled up to me letting out soft shuddering sobs.

"He is so scared and he's all alone." he sobbed as I swallowed hard. I rubbed Jungkook's back, shushing him softly as I felt him tremble.

"He's not completely alone.  Namjoon is there with him a lot and he knows we are here for him and we love him." I replied, trying to believe my own words.  His sobs slowed as he sat up slightly, looking at me with watery eyes.

"We are gonna get him back, aren't we?" he asked, wiping his eyes.

"Of course we will.  I have full faith in Namjoon, and we have to believe that we will have him back home soon." I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"I believe you." he said as he cleared his throat.

"Good, now let's eat something and relax, alright?" I asked, kissing his cheek.

"Ok." he replied softly, giving me a half hearted smile.  Deep down, I really was worried a little bit about how long it would be before we could get Tae back to us, but I had to keep from dwelling on it. I was going to focus on the here and now and make sure Jungkook continued to feel supported and loved until we could be a full family again.

______________________  
______________________

 


	35. Chapter 35

A week had come and gone and we still didn't have a court date for Taehyung.  Every night we went to sleep cuddled up, hoping he would be back with us soon.  One morning I was woken by my phone ringing, startling me from a deep sleep.

"Hello?" I almost whispered, my voice still quiet from sleep.

 _"Y/N, it's Hoseok.  I just got a call that Taehyung's rut started so I'm heading up there right now.  Did you want to meet me up there?  Because after I sedate him, he will be out cold."_  

"Oh, yeah of course.  I will throw on some clothes and be right over." I said, hanging up and sitting up. Jungkook must have been really out of it, he didn't even stir from his sleep as I spoke on the phone and got out of bed to get dressed.  I quickly made myself look halfway presentable and made my way quietly over to the side of the bed.  I leaned down and kissed Jungkook's forehead, running my fingers through his hair before standing up.

"I'll be right back, I have to go meet Hoseok really quick.  Tae's rut started and he is going to sedate him.  I will be back soon." I said softly.

"Mkay." he said, still sounding like he was asleep.  I don't know if he was truly fully awake to register what I said or not, but I didn't want to keep Hoseok and poor Taehyung waiting any longer.  I made my way down to the station as quickly as possible to see Hoseok waiting for me outside with his bag in his hand, a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry it took me a minute, I was dead asleep when you called." I said, rushing up to him and giving him a hug.

"I wasn't waiting long at all.  I was up anyway, Jimin is toward the end of his rut and I haven't gotten much sleep these last few days." Hoseok replied, rubbing his hand down his face.

"I know how that can be." I said, giving him a soft smile.

"I don't see how you do it with two of them.  I mean, I know technically I have two men in the house but BOTH of yours are hybrids.  Jesus, I wouldn't be able to function for several days afterward." Hoseok chuckled as we walked through the lobby.

"We all help each other.  That's what makes it so great, we work together." I said, feeling a twinge of pain in my chest thinking about poor Taehyung.  We got Hoseok signed in so it would be easier for him to come and go over the next few days to keep Taehyung sedated before heading to the back.  As soon as we were led to his cell and the door was opened, his eyes met mine, eyes full of pain and fear.

"Y/N!" he whimpered, extending his hand out to me.

"I'm here Tae baby, I'm here." I said, rushing over and grabbing his hand, sitting next to his head on the bed.  He grimaced and whined as he leaned his forehead onto my lap, squeezing my hand tightly.

"It...It hurts so much." he groaned, panting heavily.

"I know, Hoseok is going to take care of you, alright?  He is going to sedate you so you pretty much sleep all day.  He is going to put in an IV so you get fluids while you rest, and then when the sedative wears off, he will be back to administer more straight through the IV and switch out the bags, so no shots, alright?" I asked softly.  He looked up at me and nodded subtly as I let go of his hand.

"Hey Tae, buddy.  I'm going to get your IV going, so you're going to have to sit still for me, ok?  But it will only take me a minute and you will be feeling ok after." Hoseok said as he came over and stood beside the bed.  Hoseok cleaned the injection site and put in the IV as Taehyung grimaced and shook, his body tense with pain.  

"You did so good, baby." I said as I leaned and kissed his forehead.  He looked up at me with teary eyes as Hoseok began injecting the medicine.  Within seconds, his eyes began to droop and his face looked more relaxed.  

"I love you." he said as he gave me the tiniest smile.

"I love you too, baby." I said, leaning down and giving him a slow kiss before leaning back up.  In that short of time, he was out.  I ran my hand over his head a few times before giving him one last soft kiss.  I got out of the way as Hoseok set up the fluids and we both left together, leaving a sleeping Taehyung snuggled up in bed.  As we walked out of the front door, I let out a slow breath, feeling the most defeated I had in a while.

"How are you holding up?" Hoseok asked me, making me turn to face him.

"I'm hanging in there.  Just trying to hold everything together for our little family." I said, giving him a soft smile.  He looked at me sadly and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in for a hug.  I relaxed into his hold and closed my eyes as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I've known you for a long time now, so I can say this with absolute certainty; you are so very strong Y/N, but it's ok to be weak sometimes.  If you are having a hard time, you can always come to us.  We are here for you, always." he said, making me break down in tears.  I squeezed him tightly and sobbed into his shoulder as he rubbed my back softly.

"I'm scared.  I trust Namjoon more than anything, but I'm so scared for him, Hobi." I sniffled, feeling some relief after releasing a few tears.

"I know, and I don't blame you.  I would be a mess if something happened to my Jiminie, and I don't know what I would do.  We all love you so much and want to see you all happy and together again." he said softly as he let me out of the hug.

"Thank you for that.  I think I needed it." I replied, wiping my eyes and letting out a sigh.

"I'm sure you did!  Don't bottle it all up, it's not good for you.  Now you go back home and get some rest.  I'm sure Kook will be happy to see you." he said, giving me a warm smile and rubbing my arm.

"Thank you.  I hope you can get some rest too." I smiled as he chuckled and shook his head.

"God, I hope I get home and Yoongi has already worn him out." he replied, making me let out a short giggle.  I left feeling a little bit more relaxed knowing my Tae wasn't in pain and he was going to sleep through it, making my way back home to my sleeping Jungkook.  When I arrived home and entered the bedroom, however, I was greeted with an empty bed.  

"Jungkook?" I called out, heading toward the hallway.

"I-In here." he called out from the bathroom, making me turn back around and walk over to the door.  I opened it slowly to see him submerged in the bathtub, looking up at me with a soft smile.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking at him curiously.  He was completely under water, except for his head as he looked at me with a nervous look in his eye.

"Yeah I'm just fine.  Just...felt like a bath." he said, almost sounding like he was trying to convince himself.

"Kook, you are not a bath person.  Are you feeling ok?  What's going on?" I asked, as I watched him shiver slightly, making understanding immediately wash over me.

"N-Nothing, I'm ok." he said, sounding strained.

"Your rut started didn't it?" I asked, watching him wrinkle his forehead as he bit on his lip.

"Fuck, yes it did.  It is just starting to get pretty painful but...I was hoping a cold bath would help." he sighed, sitting up out of the water more.

"Come on, honey.  Let me help you." I said, offering him my hand.

"I just didn't want to be..." he trailed off, taking my hand and standing slowly.

"Didn't want to be what?" I asked as he got out of the bathtub and began following me into the room. 

"I didn't want to be getting you while Taehyung is suffering." he said softly, making me sigh.  I walked over as I saw his muscles trembling, hugging him tightly to me.

"He isn't suffering sweetie, he is asleep. Besides, you know he wouldn't want you to be hurting, would he?"I asked as I pulled away, my now damp shirt sticking to me.

"I g-guess not." he said, straining to talk normally.

"Go on hun, get up on the bed." I replied, slipping my clothes off as he walked slowly, his muscles tensing.  I climbed on the bed and caressed his face softly, leaning in and kissing him slow and deep for a moment.  Even though I know he was in pain and needed relief, I wanted to remind him that he was loved.  

"Thank you." he said softly, before grimacing.  I quickly got up and straddled his hips, feeling his thick, hardness already pressed against his stomach. I began grinding against it, making him let out a harsh breath.  His body tensed even more as I began to get wetter against him, groaning as his dick rubbed against my swelling clit.  He watched me with intensity, licking his lips as his body trembled beneath me.

"Fuck, I'm ready for you." I breathed as I leaned up and lined him up.  He bit his lip and let out a sexy moan as I slowly lowered onto him, feeling him throb inside me.

"Oh God! So good, babe." he breathed, gripping on to my hips as I began raising and lowering on him.  I felt myself tightening around his hard cock as I moved up and down, back and forth.  He trailed his hands slowly up my body until he reached my tits, squeezing and massaging them in his hands, his fingers running back and forth over my hard nipples.  I moaned out his name, continuing to ride him faster as he dropped his hands and gripped the sheets.  I could feel him trembling, his body about to give way to his release as his toned muscles rippled beneath me.

"Keep going, I'm getting close already." He breathed, staring up at me before his eyes rolled back into his head.  I picked up the pace, feeling my own climax building.  Before I could move any further, Jungkook leaned up, wrapping his arm around my back and leaning me back onto the bed, still staying buried deep.  He began thrusting into me at a rapid pace, making my body shake with the force.  I gripped the bed on each side of me, moaning out as I felt like I was about to fall apart at the seams.

"Fuck!!!" I moaned, as my body started convulsing, squeezing tightly over and over around Jungkook's throbbing cock.  He growled deeply as he thrust in me a few more times, draining out into me as he panted above me.  He stayed deep in me as we both caught our breath, coming down from orgasms.

"That was amazing.  Do you feel better?" I asked, reaching up and cupping his cheek as I felt him softening.

"Much better, thank you." he said, leaning down and kissing me softly.  We both got up and cleaned off before stripping the sheets and snuggling up on the bed.

"I think we should just order pizza, stay in bed, relax and work through your rut together." I said, resting my head on his chest.

"That sounds really nice, but I still feel guilty." he said softly.  I kissed his chest a few times before looking up at him and giving him a soft smile.

"I understand what you mean.  Just know, there is nothing wrong with this, alright?  We are in a relationship too, and I love you every bit as much as I love Tae.  I want to see you happy and taken care of." I said, watching his eyes go so warm and soft.

"I love you too, so very much.  I still don't know what I did to deserve to have you in my life." he replied.

"Maybe fate was looking out for all of us.  No matter what way you look at it, we are all very lucky to have each other." I said, cuddling him even closer.  I believed those words, and deep in my heart I knew it was only a matter of time before we had our Tae back.

______________________________  
______________________________

 


	36. Chapter 36

Eventually Jungkook and I fell into a rhythm as I helped him through his rut. It was finally on the last day that we got the call we had been waiting for. Taehyung's court date was set. Thankfully, Namjoon was able to work his magic and got the date within a few days, and he told me he had a strong case to prove Taehyung's abuse. We sat down the very next day and went over everything, and both Jungkook and I had felt more confident than we had previously. All I kept thinking was that the end was in sight and we were going to get our Taehyung back. Leading up to the day of his trial, visitation rights were suspended. Even though we knew that it was a good thing that his court date was coming up, not getting to see Tae every day was making us very anxious as well, Jungkook especially. The night before the actual court date was set to arrive, we laid there sleepless and anxious.

"Everything is going to be fine, right?" he said out loud as we laid on the bed in the darkness.

"Everything is going to be great. We will be getting our Taehyung back." I replied, patting his arm. I snuggled in closer to him, resting my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around my back. It was quiet again for several minutes before his soft voice broke the silence.

"I love you so very much. I can never express enough how much I love you and Tae. You saved my life." he said softly into my ear as I smiled, turning to kiss his chest.

"Anyone would have done the same." I replied, running my fingers back through his hair.

"No, they wouldn't. When I first lost my home and became a stray, you wouldn't believe how many people would just pass me by. It would be freezing out, and I wouldn't have any shoes or sometimes very little clothing and sometimes just have old newspapers or a garbage bag to wrap around myself to try to keep warm. No one payed me any attention, no one cared. You were different." he responded as he held me tighter to him. Hearing him say that made me ache inside, knowing that no one really had ever given him even a little kindness when he needed it the most.

"I only wish I would have found you sooner." I replied, leaning up and kissing him softly. He let out a slow breath through his nose and concentrated on moving his lips over mine ever so slowly. It was amazing the way they could still take my breath away from a simple kiss. Just with that small motion, I felt myself getting lightheaded and my body aching to have him as close to me as possible. We literally held each other and kissed like that for a long time, just slow, soft and sensual kisses, never getting more heated. When we finally pulled away, he let out a soft sigh, a cute smile playing on his lips.

"Come on, let's try to get some sleep." I said, kissing his neck once before snuggling into him, breathing in his warm, manly scent. It still took a little while, but we both were finally able to fall asleep. I awoke to see Jungkook curled up on the bed on his side, his hair everywhere, his tail fluffed out behind him. I smiled and made my way out to the kitchen, getting us both a cup of coffee. When I came back to the room to bring it to him, he was still unmoved, looking peaceful and rested. I hated to wake up him up, but I knew he wanted to be there today as much as I did. I placed the coffee on the bedside table and leaned over him, kissing his forehead gently. He made a grunting noise as I began running my hand over his head, his eyes cracking open as he peeked up at me.

"Good morning, Kookie. I brought you some coffee." I said, smiling down at him. His lips spread into a wide, sleepy smile as he looked up at me and began to stretch.

"Thank you, babe." he said in a gruff voice as he sat up and rubbed his hands over his face.

"We have to be at the court house in a little over an hour, but I think we could both use a pick-me-up." I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

"I know that's right. I feel so drained." he said, grabbing his coffee and taking a smell of it before sipping it.

"Well hopefully after today, everything will be over and back to normal." I replied, taking a couple sips of my own coffee. We both sat there in near silence as we finished our coffee, before getting up and showering, readying ourselves for the day. I dressed myself in a black pencil skirt and a purple v-neck blouse, something simple yet a little more business like for court. As I came out of the closet, Jungkook had just pulled some boxers on, his eyes widening.

"You look...wow...just wow." he said, a grin on his face as he walked over and gave me a soft kiss.

"That's good I'm guessing?" I laughed, pulling away and heading toward the spare room.

"Very. Um...what do I wear?" he asked, following behind me, his voice a little softer at the end.

"Let's see what is in here....ah, here!" I replied as I began rifling through the closet. I pulled out a pair of black pants and a black button up shirt.

"You think this will look good on me?" He asked, his damp hair beginning to curl and dry as I smiled up at him.

"Most definitely. Did you want to wear your collar there?" I asked, putting out a pair of shoes to go with it.

"Being around that many officers and stuff...yeah I think I would feel more comfortable with a collar." he said, beginning to slide the pants on.

"Alright, hun, whatever you need to feel comfortable. I'm going to finish getting ready. If you need help with anything, just let me know." I replied, putting a pair of socks on the bed with the remainder of the clothes. Within a short amount of time, both of us were as ready as we could be for the day ahead. Before we climbed in the car, he came over and wrapped his arms around me tightly, squeezing me flush to him as he let out a slow breath.

"I love you so much." he said as I took a deep breath in, breathing in his manly scent.

"I love you too, Kook. Nothing will ever change that. Now, let's go get our Taetae back." I replied as I let him out of the hug. He had a look of firm resolve on his face as he nodded and made his way to the passenger side of the car. The ride over was quiet, but when we arrived, I heard Kook let out a slight whine.

"Hey, it's alright." I replied, grabbing his hand and squeezing it as we began to walk toward the looming building.

"I know...I just...thinking about poor Tae." he swallowed, his ears flattening.

"We got this." I replied, stating it not only for his benefit, but for mine as well. We walked inside and were directed to the correct courtroom, seeing Hoseok already standing at the doors waiting for us.

"Thank you for being here." I said, hugging him as I walked up.

"We wouldn't miss it. Everyone else is inside already. Joon is going to want you two up at the front with me since we will be called for witnesses. Come on, I'll take you in." he replied, giving us a warm smile. As he pushed the door open, heads turned to watch us walk in, Jimin, Yoongi and Jin all giving us small smiles as we passed them to sit up toward the front. Namjoon stood in front at the defendants table, looking as serious as I had ever seen him. If this is what others at court who didn't know him got to see when he was against them, there is a reason no one messed with Namjoon.

"We are here for you guys." Jin said from behind me as he placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it. I patted his hand in thanks as I turned to look at him. There were a few faces behind us that I didn't recognize, but I tried not to dwell on it. As I turned back to look toward the front, I couldn't help but notice a lone woman sitting on the opposite side of the courtroom. She had to have been in her 40's, a little heavy set and sitting there with her arms crossed. I managed to make eye contact with her and gave her a soft, polite smile. She scowled at me before turning her vision away to face the bench. The other lawyer, Mr. Lee, came in and walked over to Namjoon, shaking his hand before taking his own seat. After a few more moments, a door opened to our left and I felt all strength leave me. Jungkook gripped my hand hard as we saw Taehyung being led in, cuffs on his hands, still in his prison garb. Bags rested under his tired, beautiful eyes, his body swimming in the too-large clothing, his ears lowered, tail still as he was led to his seat next to Namjoon.

"Alright, they are going to begin in a few minutes once the judge arrives. As we have discussed, there will be no jury, so you don't have to worry about that. Everyone that needs to be here is here, so let's all just take a nice, deep slow breath. I've got your back." Namjoon said, patting Tae's leg. The court room seemed to still as we waited for the judge to arrive. Not a few moments later, the door opened I almost felt like I could collectively hear everyone hold their breath as the judge made his appearance.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Choi."

I swallowed hard as we all stood. Here we go.

_____________________________  
_____________________________

 


	37. Chapter 37

**(A/N: Ok so I don't really watch courtroom dramas too much and this is my first time writing a courtroom scene, so if it is horrible or terribly cringey, I apologize in advance)**

"The accused Kim Taehyung, is being held under suspicion of voluntary manslaughter.  I understand that there are witnesses and testimonies to be given on both side of the case.  Mr. Lee, please have your first witness brought to the bench." The judge stated looking at everyone in the room.  The crotchety looking woman stood up and walked up to the bench, being sworn in before taking her seat.

"Please state your name for the records." The judge said, as the woman looked up at him and then back at the lawyer.

"Park Minjee, your honor." she stated, as Mr. Lee began to walk up toward the bench.

"Now, please explain to everyone here your relation to Kim Taehyung." Mr. Lee said as she looked over at Taehyung with a sneer.

"No relation.  He was the hybrid of my brother, Park Minsoo." she replied, as I saw Tae's ears flatten even more against his head.

"Were you close with the deceased?" Mr. Lee asked, making her let out a sigh.

"We were very close.  Eventually as he got older, he moved a few cities away from our hometown, so we did have a little bit of distance.  I still called him quite often and would visit as often as I could. With two small children, however, that made me not able to visit as often as I would like." she said, dabbing the corner of her eyes.

"I see.  Can you lead us up to the events of the day you found the deceased?" Mr. Lee asked, walking back toward the table and leaning on it.

"I had called Minsoo and he wasn't answering his phone.  I was trying to let him know that I was in his general area and I would like to stop by to see him.  I tried to call him multiple times throughout the day, never receiving a response.  Finally, before the day was over, I decided just to swing by and surprise him anyway.  Upon my arriving at the house, I noticed the yard was completely grown up with weeds and tall grass.  I became worried and ran to the front door, banging on it only to find it locked.  I knew where the spare key was and used it to open the door, only to find my poor Minsoo..." she stopped, stifling a sob.  As much as I wanted to roll my eyes at the woman, I did feel pity for her.  Even though Taehyung's former owner was a complete abusive asshole, she still did lose her brother.

"Thank you Mrs. Park, I'm sure this isn't easy for you.  Can you tell me what led you to believe it was the accused who was the cause of the deceased's untimely death?" the lawyer asked, making me shift nervously in my seat.

"He always talked about how much trouble that hybrid was.  He kept him and gave him a home out of the goodness of his heart and all the hybrid caused was trouble. When I got there, there were broken objects surrounding my brother's body.  It looked like a struggle and...and..." she sobbed, covering her face, now really making me want to roll my eyes.  

"Thank you, no further questions." Mr. Lee said, walking back and sitting down.  Namjoon cleared his throat and stood up, walking slowly toward the bench as the lady wiped her eyes.

"Now, Mrs. Park.  You state you and your brother were close and you had a lot of phone calls and visits between you two, correct?" Namjoon repeated, walking slowly around as he spoke.

"Yes, that's right." she said, sitting up straighter.

"So, may I ask, why it take you several months to realize your brother was deceased if you had regular phone calls and visits?" he asked, stopping and turning to her.  She looked a little flustered as she turned her face into a scowl.

"I tried calling him many times but he never responded!  He could be reclusive and it was sometimes hard to get a hold of him." she said, sounding defensive.

"That is understandable. Weren't you at least concerned for your brother's well-being since you were unable to reach him? Shouldn't you have possibly contacted someone for a well-fare check?" he asked, making her frown.

"Of course I was! I didn't want to bother him if he was in one of his depressed states and make it worse!" she almost said through gritted teeth.

"Objection! Your honor, what does this have to do with the case?" Mr. Lee said, standing up.

"Sustained. Mr. Kim, get to the point." the judge said, looking over his glasses at Namjoon.

"Yes, your honor.  Mrs. Park, was your brother ever known to have anger issues or was he ever inclined to violence?" Namjoon asked, turning to face her again.

"No, not my Minsoo.  He wouldn't hurt a fly!  He suffered from depressive issues as well as choosing to stay away from most people due to being a little reclusive sometimes." she replied, nodding.

"So, how do you believe that the hybrid in question came to have as much bodily trauma as he did?" Namjoon asked, making her eyes widen.

"I don't know what you are talking about!  For all you know, he harmed himself if there was something wrong with him." she said, scowling again.

"You know what, you're right.  You don't know what I'm talking about.  No further questions, your honor." Namjoon said, walking away and sitting next to Taehyung.  There were a couple of officers called to the stand to state the findings that they happened upon in Taehyung's former home, and during this entire segment, all I could do was look over at my poor Tae sitting there with his head hung low.  

"We will now call the defendant to the stand." Judge Choi said as Taehyung stood shakily.  He walked slowly over and sat down, barely looking up from his hands.

"Please state your name for the record." The judge said as Taehyung looked up, his ears down against his head.

"K-Kim Taehyung, your honor, sir."Tae responded, shifting in his seat.

"Taehyung, can you please state your relationship with Mr. Park?" Namjoon asked, his tone softer than it had been.

"He was my owner." Tae replied, seeming to relax ever so slightly as he looked at Namjoon.

"Can you tell us what your typical day was like living with Mr. Park?" Namjoon asked, as Tae nodded.

"Well, I would usually wake up fairly early and wait on him to wake up before I could do anything." he started.

"And why did you have to wait on him?" Namjoon asked.

"Because I had to wait for him to let me out of my crate.  He kept it locked, so I couldn't just get out when I wanted or needed to." Tae replied as I felt Jungkook stiffen beside me.

"I see.  Please do, continue." Namjoon replied.

"When he would let me out, I was allowed to use the bathroom, bathe every third day.  Once I had finished, I would begin cleaning the house, wherever he told me to.  The house would usually be clean from the day before but he would find something obscure for me to do most days.  I would usually be fed around 6 or 7 that night and then allowed one more bathroom break before being locked back up in my crate.  If he was having a bad day or having company, I was rarely allowed out of my crate at all for the duration that they were there, but he didn't really have company all that often." he replied.

"Wait, so if he did have company, you wouldn't be allowed out of your crate while they were there? How long would that be?" Namjoon asked.  I felt sick to my stomach.  I knew the things he endured while he was under his former owner, but hearing them all laid out again made my stomach absolutely churn.

"Usually just for the day, occasionally overnight.   If I had to use the restroom, I would sometimes try to ask or whine but he would usually bang on my crate and tell me to...to shut the fuck up." he said, seeming to wince at his own words.

"So you weren't allowed out to even use the restroom, which I think we can agree is a basic right and necessity of any individual?" Namjoon asked, looking around the room.

"Only rarely did he ever let me.  When he wouldn't, it caused some...some a-accidents which usually just got me in more trouble." he responded, as I heard Jungkook take in a sharp breath and Jin begin grumbling behind me.

"Did Mr. Park ever hurt you?" Namjoon asked as I saw Taehyung shudder slightly.

"Y-Yes, most every day in some form.  He would yank my ears or tail, slap me, beat me, whip me, punch me, kick me...a few occasions, he found it funny to use his taser on me." Tae replied, as Jungkook gripped my hand and squeezed so tightly my fingers began to turn red.  I placed my spare hand over his and held it tightly as he let up a bit, letting out slow, shaky breaths through his nose.

"If he treated you with such disdain and hatred, may I ask why did he keep you?" Namjoon asked as Tae sighed.

"He did it out of spite." Tae replied, his voice a little thick.

"Whom was he spiting?" Namjoon asked, making me wrinkle my forehead. This, I didn't know.

"His ex-girlfriend.  He got me as a present for her when I was young, apparently to make up for something he did because he kept saying, 'I'm so sorry but I got you something I know you will love.'  I only saw her in passing as I waited in his guest room for a day or so, but I could hear them screaming and arguing, which frightened me.  Finally she said she was leaving and she said she was going to take me with her.  He told her over his dead body would he allow a worthless little shit like me to have her when he couldn't.  Apparently she would call occasionally to try to get him to let go of me and let her have me, but he would always yell and curse at her, saying she would never have me." Tae replied.

"So we have established he didn't keep you out of love or affection or need.  He did it out of spite and it seems he abused you because of it.  Now, can you walk us through the day of his death?" Namjoon asked.  Jungkook and I sat there still holding each other's hands at Tae relived the events leading up to him running and coming to be in my care.

"No further questions, your honor." Namjoon said as he sat down.  Mr. Lee stood up and looked at Taehyung for a moment before speaking.

"If you were so badly treated as you claim, why did you not leave earlier?  Why did you not escape instead of taking Mr. Park's life?" Mr. Lee asked.

"You don't think I wanted to escape?  I know many people think as hybrids as lesser beings, but if you were to ask anyone in this courtroom if they would like a life literally locked in a cage with only abuse and neglect, don't you think they would be unsatisfied?  I tried to escape, but the one time I did, he nearly beat me to death so I never tried again.  As I just explained, I didn't mean to take his life. I pushed him, trying to get away from his clutches.  I didn't mean for him to fall and hit his head.  I was finally trying to stick up for myself.  I was afraid, he stated he would kill me!" Taehyung said, his voice getting a little more panicky at the end.  Mr. Lee sighed and sat down before telling the judge he was done with Taehyung.  I began to feel a little more confident in the case.  After that, they called Hoseok up who went over Taehyung's medical file, showing his condition when he arrived.  They also submitted evidence of a photograph taken of Taehyung's back that showed the old lash marks littering his skin.  They had faded considerably but were still visible.  They next called me up there, in which I explained how Taehyung was when I met him, his mannerisms that showed abuse, his fear, his pain.  Although our case seemed solid, Mr. Lee continued to state how his lash wounds could have been older and they had no prove that Mr. Park was the one giving him abuse except for Tae's word.  It almost seemed like a standstill until one final witness was called up, one I hadn't seen before.

"Please state your name for the record." The judge said, seeming tired of the whole thing.

"Jung In ha, your honor." she said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Mrs. Jung, can you please state your relationship with the deceased?" Namjoon asked.

"He was my ex-boyfriend.  I had known him in high school and we reconnected and we wound up dating about a year ago." she replied.

"How long did you date Mr. Park?" Namjoon asked, walking a little closer to her.

"N-Not very long, a-about two months." she said, looking down.

"That's not very long.  However, in that time, did you ever see the accused?" Namjoon asked, motioning to Taehyung.

"Only once." she replied, her face somber.

"I see.  And would you like to explain to us what happened the time you did see the accused?"Namjoon asked.

"It is something I will never forget.  I had been dating Minsoo for almost two months when he decided to have me over for dinner.  I had never been to his place before, so I was excited.  He brought me in the side entrance of the house, so at first I didn't see the hybrid.  It wasn't until we were sitting on the couch that I even knew of his existence.  We could hear whines from a little further in the house and his demeanor changed.  He got angry and told me to wait right where I was before giving me a quick kiss.  I heard him go into the other room and begin banging on something metal.  He then said, "You...you stupid little fuck.  You think she is going to want to stay here now that you have stunk the place up with piss?"  The hybrid responded that he was sorry and that he tried to tell him, but then I heard a blow land and heard a loud whimper.  I walked a little further into the house and peeked around the corner to see the poor hybrid curled up on the floor, shaking in soiled clothing next to a dog crate.  Minsoo then yelled at him and told him to hurry and clean himself and his own mess up.  He said he was going to beat some sense into him one of these days.  I quickly rushed back to my seat and sat there feeling sick while I heard the hybrid cleaning up the crate.  Minsoo came into the room and leaned down, kissing my forehead and told me he would be only a minute longer.  I worried and as I saw him walk back into the room where they hybrid was, he gripped him around the neck rather harshly and shoved him to the ground in front of the opening of the crate.  He then kicked the hybrid rather hard and told him to get back in there and he could forget eating for that day.  When he came back I told him I felt sick and I couldn't stay.  After I left I broke up with him the next day.  I couldn't be with someone who would treat someone else like that." she said, looking over at Taehyung.

"No further questions your honor." Namjoon said as he walked back to Taehyung.  I didn't even realize I was crying until Jungkook reached a hand over and wiped the tears off of my cheek. 

"Mr. Lee, do you have any questions for the witness?"the judge asked.

"Only one.  How do we know you were not someone hired to play a part?  How do we know you actually dated Mr. Park?" he asked.

"I believe I can answer that.  Here...telephone call logs as well as a few emails between the two, clearly establishing a relationship as well as plans for future dates." Namjoon said, handing the paperwork to Mr. Lee as well as the judge.  

"That is all, you may step down." the judge said to her as she nodded and got off of the stand.  Everything was silent for a few minutes while the judge read over a few things and took his glasses off.

"I believe I have enough evidence to make an informed decision.  Based on the testimonies given here, as well as submitted evidence by multiple parties, I find the defendant not guilty of voluntary manslaughter.  This case is adjourned." he stated, slamming his gavel down.  At that point, happy cheers and tears were all released on our side of the court room.  It was finally over and we were getting our Taehyung back.

____________________________  
____________________________

**(A/N: Jesus almost 3,000 words lol)**

 


	38. Chapter 38

The judge instructed them to take Taehyung back so they could process his paperwork and give him his belongings.

"Your honor, before they take me back there, can I see my family?" Taehyung asked, looking up at the judge with a shaky voice.  The judge looked at Taehyung for a second with a slight smile on his face before he nodded and motioned for the officer to uncuff Taehyung.  As soon as the cuffs came off of him, Taehyung took off in an all out sprint running up to Jungkook and I and throwing his arms around us.  Happy sobs escaped from him as he leaned into us, both of us holding him tightly.  As we hugged him, the rest of our friends came up, patting him or all of us on the back, happy to see this long awaited reunion.  Out of the corner of my eye I saw the last witness standing in the back of the courtroom smiling softly.  I excused myself out of the large group hug, making my way back to her.

"You said your name is In Ha right?" I asked as I reached her as she nodded.

"I'm glad to see that he has others to care about him now.  He frankly doesn't even look like the same, terrified hybrid I saw before." she said, giving me a soft smile.

"We love him very much.  I just wanted to thank you so much for taking time from your schedule to come up here today.  Your testimony meant everything to this case." I said, shaking her hand.

"Not at all.  I always wondered what had happened to him after all this time.  When I saw Minsoo's obituary in the newspaper, I went to the funeral to at least pay my respects.  Despite him not being the man I went to high school with, I still felt sad over the man he used to be.  It was there that I saw Mr. Kim.  I recognized him as a lawyer for hybrid rights and wondered how he knew Minsoo.  Once he told me he was responsible for Taehyung's case, it all just kind of unfolded from there.  He is who you need to thank." she said, smiling softly at me.

"Oh I will.  I am close friends with him, and I will never be able to repay all the kindness he has shown.  But still, thank you so much for coming, truly.  If ever there is anything I can do to repay you..." I trailed off, feeling so grateful to this woman I didn't even know.

"Nonsense.  Seeing that you have given him a loving home is enough for me.  Please, don't let me keep you from your family any longer." she smiled, giving me a polite bow.

"Thank you again." I bowed in respect to her as she nodded.  I walked back up to my group of friends...my family and hugged into them again.  Taehyung looked up from his position in Jungkook's chest and wrapped both arms around me, burying his face in my neck.  

"I've missed you so much." He said in a shaky voice, the wetness of his cheeks pressed against my skin.

"I have too, Tae baby, more than you could possibly know.  We are so happy to have you back." I smiled, as he leaned his head back, looking into my eyes.

"I love you so much." he responded, cupping my face in his hands.

"I love you too, always." I replied, closing my hands over his.  

"I hate to break up this happy reunion but we have to process him so he can be officially released.  It won't take long." the officer said with a soft smile.

"O-Oh, alright.  We will be waiting for you." I said, squeezing his wrists before he let me go.  Jungkook and Jimin embraced as they took Taehyung away, giving me a chance to walk over to Namjoon.

"I think that went as well as could be expected." he said with a satisfied sigh.  I wrapped my arms around him tightly and squeezed him to me, stifling a sniffle.

"Thank you for everything.  I can never repay you for what you have done." I replied, as I heard him chuckle and wrap his arms around me.

"It's what friends do. We help each other out, and are there for each other.  Even though I don't mind helping out hopefully nothing like this will ever happen in our circle of friends again.  Now if ever I need an event catered, like say a baby shower, maybe I can count on you?" he asked, making my eyes widen and look up at him.

"No...you're not...what?"I asked, stuttering slightly.

"No no of course not.  We haven't started an adoption process yet, but it's something Jinnie and I are discussing." he replied, chuckling at my reaction.

"Of course, you can count on me." I smiled, wiping the tears from my eyes as he let go of me.

"Oh such a happy day." Jin said, coming up and embracing me before embracing Namjoon and kissing him gently on the cheek.

"It's wonderful." I replied, feeling like I could fly.

"I can't stop crying." Jimin giggled behind us, wiping his eyes as Hoseok embraced him.

"I think everyone is feeling something similar." Yoongi replied, as he patted Jungkook's back after releasing him from a hug.  Jungkook and I locked eyes and wrapped each other up in a huge hug as he kissed my head over and over again, making me giggle.  We all stood around and talked for a few more minutes until Namjoon led us to where we needed to wait for Taehyung.  In reality it wasn't long at all, however to us it felt like an eternity.  Finally Taehyung emerged in his clothes with his collar on, smiling about as brightly as I had ever seen.  We both embraced him again for several minutes before we began leading him out to the car.  Jungkook sat in the back with him while I drove us all home.  I would glance at them in the rear view mirror, smiling as I watched them cuddle up to one another.

"I'm so happy you're back, Tae." Jungkook said before kissing the side of Taehyung's head.

"I'm glad to be back with you guys." he said, already sounding tired.

"I bet you are exhausted.  I tell you what, when we get home, how about you two just relax on the couch and I will cook us up some dinner.  Then we can all just relax together.  Sound good?" I asked as I turned onto our road.

"Sounds amazing." Taehyung said in a tired voice, making me smile.  As we pulled in and got into the house, Taehyung yawned and stretched, smiling after at the two of us.

"Welcome home." Jungkook smiled, as he took his collar off.

"I think I'm going to make us some japchae." I said, watching Taehyung perk up because I knew it was one of his favorites.

"Yes!!!!" he said, making Jungkook and I giggle.

"I knew you would like that." I said, heading to the kitchen.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna take a shower and get changed into something comfy." Tae replied, beginning to pull his shirt off over his head.

"I'll keep you company in there while you wash up." Jungkook said, following Taehyung down the hallway.  It was cute, watching him follow Tae around, almost like he was afraid to take his eyes off of him like he was going to disappear.    I began preparing dinner, which thankfully was a rather quick meal to make.  By time I had finished and set it on the table, they still hadn't come out yet, and the water in the shower had stopped.  I walked back to our bathroom to see Taehyung with a towel around his waist, his hair still damp, water dripping down his neck as Jungkook had him locked in an embrace, both of them just kissing softly.  I felt my heart melt as they looked at me sheepishly, blushes on both of their faces.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Jungkook said, making me giggle.

"Our Tae is not easy to resist." I smiled, walking over to them.  Taehyung turned toward me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in tightly for a deep, slow kiss.  I almost whimpered into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around him, reaching my hand up into his hair and gripping it slightly.

"We have missed you." I breathed as he broke the kiss. Jungkook stared at us both, smirking as we pulled away from the kiss.

"I-I missed you guys too." he replied, taking in a slow breath.

"Come on babe, let's get some grub." Jungkook said, smacking Tae's towel covered ass.  Tae smirked as we both left him to get changed, making me feel all warm inside.

"Before he comes out here, I just want to say, it was really hard to hear about how he was treated before.  Sometimes I feel like I had it bad, but I always at least had the freedom to move...to be myself.  Tae was locked up for so long and I couldn't bear to hear him talk like that.  That being said, can we just spoil the hell out of him for a few days even more than usual?" Jungkook asked, making me feel even warmer, my heart full for the two that meant the world to me.

"That sounds like a definite plan." I said as Taehyung came out of the room.  He had a baggy long sleeved shirt on and some sweatpants, making me smile at his cuteness. As we sat down to eat, he scarfed his food down like he hadn't eaten in months.  I'm sure whatever they were feeding him while he was being held there wasn't sufficient. Once we had finished, Jungkook started cleaning up as I grabbed Taehyung softly and pulled him into a hug.  

"Come on, why don't you settle in on the couch and Jungkook and I will finish cleaning up, then we can cuddle and watch a movie, your choice." I said as he smiled at me softly.

"God, I'm so lucky." he said, leaning in and kissing me softly.  I giggled and patted at his butt as he let me out of the hug and ran to the couch, plopping right in the middle of it.  Jungkook and I finished cleaning up in a hurry so we could both settle on each side of Taehyung.   None of us said much in that time, we simply relaxed into each other, happy that our home was back to the way it was supposed to be.

____________________  
____________________

 


	39. Chapter 39

As we laid there in bed that night, Tae in between us, we couldn't help but be almost giddy with relief that things were finally back to normal.  He currently had Jungkook's arm around his neck, his head resting against Jungkook's shoulder while I was curled into his other side, my head resting on Tae's shoulder. 

"Did they treat you ok there?" Jungkook asked, finally breaking the peaceful silence.

"Most of the officers were at least polite.  One was a little rough, but I considered myself lucky that it was only one and it wasn't too bad.  Sleeping was the hardest part.  I would lay there and try to picture you both on each side of me, but no matter how much I pictured it, I couldn't feel your warmth.  Nothing can ever come close to this right here." he replied, wiggling in contentment between us. 

"We love you and have missed you so much." I said, running my hand back and forth over his chest.

"I hope you at least took care of yourselves while I was gone.  And please tell me you helped him through his rut and didn't let him suffer..." Tae asked, looking at me.

"I did.  He felt guilty the entire time and tried to hide it at first, but he wound up letting me." I replied, as he leaned his head back into the pillow with a relieved sigh.

"Good, I'm glad." he responded with a smile.

"You're not upset about that?" Jungkook asked softly, making Taehyung look up at him.  He drew him in for a soft kiss, followed by a beautiful smile.

"Not at all, why would I be?" he asked, as Jungkook shook his head.

"I don't know, I just didn't want you to be upset that we did stuff without you." Jungkook replied, his voice quieter.

"Of course I wouldn't be.  It's not like I was here and you were ignoring me or something." he replied as Jungkook seemed to relax.

"Besides, there are going to be moments where it is just Jungkook and I, just Tae and I or just the two of you.  There will be plenty of love to share and go around." I smiled, as Taehyung nodded in agreement.  We talked for only a short while longer before Tae was dead asleep between us, making me smile as I watched him sleep.  Jungkook and I both watched him for a while, holding hands on his chest.   Before long we had all fallen fast asleep cuddled together, just the way we used to.  The next day we spent lots of time together relaxing at the house, trying to get back into our normal routine.  It was after dinner, and we were all sitting around in the living room, the guys laughing at whatever silly comedy was on the tv, that I hatched my idea.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna take a quick shower.  I will be back in a bit." I said, standing up from the couch.

"You need company in there?" Taehyung teased, making me shake my head.

"I will be out soon." I laughed, walking back down the hallway.  I took a quick shower, dried off and used my pineapple sorbet and vanilla scented body oil before slipping into something I knew the boys would like.  I dressed in a partially see through lacy baby doll lingerie dress, smoothing it down over my body.  To finish it off, I smiled as I put the collar that Taehyung had picked out for me on my neck.   I climbed up onto the bed on my knees, sitting down and facing the door with a smile on my face.  I tried to get rid of the smile and seem a little more serious as I sat there, preparing myself to call the boys in.  I could hear them laughing out in the living room, making me feel warm inside.  I let out a slow breath before clearing my throat as I rested my hands on my thighs. 

"Hey guys?  Can I get your help in here with something?" I called out in a steady voice.

"Sure!" I heard Jungkook call out.

"Coming!" Tae responded before I heard the movement of them getting off of the couch.  As they both walked into the bedroom, they stopped in their tracks, both of them drinking me in.  Jungkook stood there with his eyes widened as he swallowed, almost frozen in his spot.  Taehyung however looked at me with a smirk, his eyes glazing over with lust.

"Well, what have we here?" he asked, walking slowly over toward the bed, each of his steps extra slow and exaggerated.

"I'm here for your pleasure." I smirked back, looking up at him.

"Fuck." I heard Jungkook exclaim from the door, looking away and letting out a sigh.  Taehyung turned back toward Jungkook and chuckled before turning his attention back to me.

"I think Kookie should wear his collar too, don't you?" Taehyung said in a low voice, making me almost shiver.

"I think so." I said with a smile as we both turned our gaze to Jungkook.  Without another word, Jungkook walked over to his dresser and pulled the collar out of the top drawer.  

"I want you to put it on me." Jungkook said, walking over to Taehyung and holding it in his outstretched hand.

"Ok baby, I can do that." Taehyung said as I saw Jungkook visibly shudder.  Taehyung slowly stretched the soft leather around Jungkook's neck and fastened the collar closed as he ran his long fingered hand slowly over it.

"I want to try something if everyone is up for it, but no pressure." Tae smiled, walking over to me. 

"And what is that?" I asked as he began running his finger over my collar.

"What would you think about being double penetrated?" he asked, making me bite my lip.  While I didn't relish the thought of one of their rather large dicks up my ass, I knew it would be hot if I would just let myself give in to his wants.  This was about him after all.  

"She is hesitating." Jungkook said, walking over to the bed as he stripped off his shirt.

"No, I mean I am not sure about...anal.  I've never had it before." I said, feeling myself flush.

"If you are not one hundred percent certain, we will do something else.  You need to be comfortable." Taehyung responded, running his finger over my cheek.

"I mean, I have my reservations just because it is something new, but I want to try it.  I think it will be really hot having both of you at once." I said, smiling up at him.

"I can prep you if you want.  I know how to do it well." Jungkook said, smiling  at me as he began removing the rest of his clothes.

"As long as you are lubed up and go slow, I think I will be fine." I said, as Taehyung began getting naked.

"Kook, is there any preference you have?" Taehyung asked as he grabbed the lube and a condom out of the side drawer.

"You decide, I'm happy with either." he replied, his thick cock standing at full attention already.

"I think I want Jungkook on the bed on his back, slightly leaned up on the headboard so he is angled up.  You should fuck her ass as she leans against you, making it more relaxing at first and then I will come in and lean over both of you, fucking her hard and deep until she is begging me to stop." he said in a sensual tone.  Jungkook took the lube from Taehyung and climbed up onto the bed and got into the position that Taehyung described, smiling over at me as I crawled over to him.  I watched with a growing desire inside of me as he rolled a condom down over his cock and began covering it with lube, stroking it slowly.

"You'll have to lean forward at first until you can be seated fully.  If your thighs get tired of holding you up until you adjust to me, tell me." he said softly as I straddled his dick, facing away from him.  I stared deep into Taehyung's eyes as he began stroking his cock, watching us get ready for him.  I tried to keep calm and relaxed as I felt Jungkook press his head against me, knowing it would only hurt if I tensed up.

"Are you ready, babe?" he asked, making me let a slow breath out, staring at Taehyung as he smirked.

"I'm ready, just go really slow." I said as I felt him begin to breach me.  The stretch wasn't as bad as the burning sensation that accompanied it, making me breathe in and out slowly.

"Take your time, babe.   Just relax if you can." Jungkook said softly, his voice trembling ever so slightly.  I closed my eyes for a moment and took another few deep breaths in and out as I felt my body starting to relax more.  I lowered myself a little more, adjusting to him slightly before having to stop moving again.

"You're doing so good, I can feel you relaxing more and more.  Just a little more and your body will start taking me in." he said, rubbing my thighs encouragingly.  After another few moments I felt what he meant as I began to relax and he began sliding into me almost effortlessly.  It still burned slightly but I was now fully seated on him as he breathed heavily behind me.  It didn't feel bad, it didn't feel great...just so incredibly full.

"I'm going to lean back now." I said, adjusting my legs so they were spread in front of me before leaning back against his torso.

"Fuck you are so tight, babe.  I"m not going to last at all at this rate." he said, his voice still trembling slightly.  Eventually the burn subsided and I felt myself tighten in anticipation as Taehyung began climbing up the bed at us.

"You both look so hot right now." he said as he made it up between my legs, hovering himself over my pussy.  He ran his head back and forth over my clit before sticking just the tip into me. As soon as he began lowering into me, Jungkook groaned behind me.

"Oh my god, how are you this tight?" he whimpered as Taehyung filled me fully.  Within a moment of him breathing heavily, staring deep into my eyes, he began thrusting slowly.

"Mmmm fuck, baby." I moaned, feeling him drag his heavy cock along my walls with his slow, sensual thrusts.  

"Fuck fuck fuck, I'm gonna cum soon." Jungkook said, making me throb to hear him in so much pleasure so quickly.

"So fast, baby?  Is she that tight for you?  Or can you feel the pressure of my cock through her walls, pressing onto you? Do you think you can keep going if you cum for us?" Taehyung replied as he began thrusting slightly faster.

"Oh fuck yes." Jungkook breathed behind me as he slid his hands around my body, gripping onto my tits through my lingerie.

"Then cum for us." I moaned as Tae began thrusting faster.  With a few quick breaths I felt Jungkook tremble and tense, thrusting his hips up slightly, as much as our position would allow him.

"Ooooh so good for us." Taehyung smirked as he thrusted with more force.  I felt so full I couldn't help but continue to let out unrestrained moans.

"Oh my God, I'm so sensitive.  Fuck, keep going!" he whimpered as Taehyung chuckled above us.  Jungkook ran one hand up from my chest and wrapped it around my neck softly, running it back and forth over the collar as he whimpered with Taehyung's thrusts.

"Oh, God!" I moaned as Tae snapped his hips extra hard, making me begin to tighten around them.  Jungkook removed his hand from around my neck and wound it up into my hair, gripping at the roots and tugging it as he breathed heavily.  He began licking and sucking on my neck, whimpering through his nose as Taehyung continued to fuck me.  This went on for several minutes as he set a steady, hard pace.

"Fuck, you both are so perfect.  So perfect and all mine." Taehyung said as he thrusted at that steady pace.  I knew he was getting closer as I could feel him getting harder inside me, throbbing occasionally.

"Mmmmm, Tae!  Jungkook, fuck!" I groaned, feeling such an overwhelming amount of feelings rush through me.

"You're getting so tight around me, love. I want you to cum so hard for us." Taehyung said, his voice beginning to falter and tremble. 

"Just keep going, I'm so close!" I moaned, gripping Jungkook's thighs.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Jungkook chanted behind me as his hands made their way back to my chest, shoving down inside my lingerie and pulling my tits out into the open.  He began squeezing them and kneading them, rolling his thumbs over my nipples as I felt him throbbing inside me.

"I'm about to cum.  Cum on my dick, baby." Taehyung moaned as he thrusted  hard and steady.  With a few more thrusts, I felt like I left my body as my high hit.  I came so hard, gripping Jungkook's thighs tightly and writhing around, my legs shaking and trembling in pleasure.  Tae emptied inside me with a deep growl moments before Jungkook whimpered and thrusted upward a few times, his second release hitting him.  As we all came down from our highs, we laid there panting, hot and happy.  

"That was so incredible." Taehyung said as he began to slowly pull out of me.  

"It really was." I replied still leaning and breathing against Jungkook.

"I'll say!  Jesus, I came twice." he chuckled, still out of breath.  

"Here, let me help you babe." Taehyung said as he leaned over me.  I wrapped my arms around his back as he helped me get up from off of Jungkook slowly, feeling empty and drained.

"You took it like a champ!  I'm thoroughly impressed." Jungkook said, chuckling as I got up on my knees a little wobbly.

"You do too." I said, turning and winking at him as Taehyung laughed.  I couldn't have been more happy with the two of them back in my life.  This was how things were meant to be, now and forever.

_________________  
_________________

( **A/N: Almost over, but don't worry, I already have a sequel planned! Side note, I wrote this entire chapter while sitting next to my boyfriend hahah  Thankfully he was engrossed in his video game and didn't ask me what the chapter was about lol)**

 


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey guys, you finally made it." Jin said as we walked over to the picnic area where everyone else was seated.

"Yeah, sorry we are late.  We would have been on time but we got a little distracted." Tae smiled as Jin simply shook his head.

"Well I'm glad your here now, now we can eat!" Namjoon said, beginning to uncover the foods in front of everyone.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting." Jungkook replied.

"Ugh I'm starving." I said as I sat down across from Hoseok.

"Really?  Earlier you were saying how full you were." Taehyung smirked, making me swat him.

"Wow, for once it wasn't Jimin giving too much information." Yoongi chuckled, making Jimin glare at him.

"Jimin for the love of God, please don't say anything." Hoseok said, giving Jimin a pleading look as he pouted.

"You know we love you Jiminie baby." Yoongi said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You don't know how happy we are that you are back with us, Tae." Jin said, giving Tae a warm smile.

"I am glad to be back. There is actually something I wanted to say while everyone was together."he replied, making every stop getting food and look at him.

"Good things I hope?" Jimin said back slowly.

"All good things.  First off, I want to say that I am so incredibly lucky to have you all in my life.  I think of where I was not even a year ago and if you would have told me that I would be here, I would have thought you were insane.  I love you all so much.  Jin, you have given me a job and continued to support y/n and Jungkook while I was away. Your kind and generous nature is more than I deserve.  Namjoon, I can't even begin to thank you enough for everything you did for me.  You were there to see me every day, working so hard to make sure I was ok. You gave me my freedom and my life back, and I can never repay you.  Jimin, you are so kind and thoughtful, always.  I heard that you always checked on Jungkook while I was gone, and that makes me even more thankful to you.  I'm happy we both have you as a friend.  Hoseok, you have helped me more than once when I was hurting and afraid.  You are so kind and always make me feel better.   You helped keep me relaxed and medicated through my rut, and if it wasn't for you, I would have been in so much pain and been afraid.  Yoongi, you helped support everyone during this hard time, offering food and comfort to everyone.  I still can't believe they let me have the food you brought me, but it made me feel warm and comforted even in that cold and lonely place.  Jungkook, when we first met, things didn't start out great because of my own insecurities.  But once I was able to look past all that and get to know the amazing person you are, I fell so deeply in love with you.  You are something truly special to me and I am so thankful to have you in my life.  And y/n...baby, you are the reason that every single one of these people are in my life right now.  I love you so much more than I can ever express.  You are my savior and I can not even begin to tell you what you mean to me.  I am so happy to be back at home, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my days with you both. I love you all, and thank you from the bottom of my heart." Taehyung said as several of us sniffled at his declaration.  Everyone clapped and smiled at him as he sat down with a big smile on his face and his cheeks bright red.

"That was beautiful, babe." I said, kissing his cheek as Jungkook grabbed and squeezed his hand.

"I can't believe you made me cry before lunch." Jin said, laughing and wiping his eye.  After everyone gave Taehyung words of love and encouragement that made him tear up as well, we promised to stop with the emotional stuff and began eating and enjoying each others company.   After we finished eating, a few of the guys played catch while the rest of us just lounged on blankets in the grass.  

"Did you ever picture yourself here?" Jin asked as he sipped on some lemonade.

"What do you mean, here?  With not one but two hybrids and lovers in a poly relationship?" I laughed, making him chuckle.

"You know what I mean." he replied, rolling his eyes.

"I was happy before, so I was content.  I just think I didn't realize what my life was missing until Taehyung and Jungkook fell into my lap.  They are truly the greatest thing to ever happen to me." I replied with a smile.

"Do you ever think about starting a family with them one day?"he asked, making my eyes widen.

"I mean, we haven't really talked about it before, but maybe one day." I answered, a small smile making its way onto my face.  

"Could you imagine a little Tae or Kook running around?  Oh gosh, you have to have a dozen." Jin replied, making me burst out laughing.

"Yeah right.  I would like to keep my sanity, thank you very much." I responded as he laughed along with me.  

"What has you two laughing?" Jimin asked as the guys walked over and plopped down on the blanket beside us.

"Oh just Jin being a goof is all." I said, shaking my head.  As the conversation continued on in another direction, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to that exact subject and realized it could very well hold a possibility for us in the future.

****

"I want to ask you guys something, and I want you to be completely honest with me and not freak out, ok?" I said as we laid in bed that night.

"Ok...what is it?" Taehyung asked, looking at me out of the side of his eye.

"What would you think about _someday_ in the distant future....starting a family together...." I said slowly as I tried to gauge both of their reactions.

"Oh...I mean... I don't know.  I never really got to be around kids much, so they kind of scare me a bit.  I don't think I would be a very good dad.  But...but if it was _our_ kid then, maybe it would be different." Jungkook voiced slowly.

"First off, I think you would be an amazing father.  Secondly, being around kids is always a learning curve but maybe I can expose you to some kids like my niece.  She is sweet and grew to love Tae within the first visit." I replied, smiling at him.

"I think....I think that I would like that some day.  I don't know much about kids either, but I did have fun with your niece when she was here.  I just know you would be a wonderful mother and any child would be lucky to have you." Taehyung responded.

"I'm not saying that this is going to happen within the next few years, maybe not in the next ten years...I just wanted to see if it would be a possibility some day."  I said, laying closer to them.

"I mean neither of us are really truly opposed to it, so why don't we just leave it as a future possibility." Jungkook shrugged as we both agreed.  As we laid there, Jungkook began running his fingers through Taehyung's hair, making him relax and smile.

"Tae, what would you think about dying your hair dark...and letting it grow out a bit?" Jungkook asked, gripping onto his hair a little.

"You want me to?  Wouldn't it look silly with my light ears?" he asked, making Jungkook smile.

"I don't think so at all. I think it would look pretty sexy on you." Jungkook replied, making me smirk.

"I think so too.  I think Tae and I both like how long your hair has gotten Jungkook." I said as I gripped his hair a bit, making me smirk at me and bite his lip.

"Oh really?   Well, I'm glad you both like it.  I will keep it longer, at least for a while." he said, winking at me.

"Ok ok, we have to stop now.  You are still sore from this morning, and God knows we all need to slow down." Taehyung replied, making Jungkook and I burst out laughing.

"You're right, let's just relax, yeah?" I replied, climbing between them and snuggling against their warm bodies.

"I love you both, so much." Jungkook said as he leaned his head against mine on one side.

"Same here.  This family will never be without an abundance of love." Taehyung said, leaning in closer as well.  I closed my eyes and drank in everything about this moment.  The feeling of their two firm bodies on each side of me.  The sound of their voices, laughter, even their breathing.  The feelings it stirred inside me to realize that I had two people that I loved unconditionally.  I loved them with all of my heart and realized how lucky I was to be right here at home between them.

___________________  
___________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading She's Mine.  I hope you enjoyed it! I have a sequel planned in the not too distant future for this one, called "She's Really Mine".  Thank you all for your continued love and support. I just started a new job so I'm sorry if updates are still sporadic.  I purple you all so much! <3


End file.
